Juego de muñecas
by White Aconite
Summary: Muñecos con alma humana que pueden sentir, moverse y pensar como un humano… dispuestos a pelear por sus Masters en juego macabro. Ahora Masters y Servants vivirán la verdadera desesperación y angustia a medida que conozcan las verdades detrás del telón.
1. Empieza el juego macabro

**Resumen**

"Muñecos con alma humana que pueden sentir, moverse y pensar como un humano… dispuestos a pelear por sus Masters en juego macabro"

Al cumplir 15 años, Tsunayoshi recibe un extraño paquete sin remitente. Al abrirlo se topa con la muñeca de un joven moreno con bellos ojos grises y piel pálida, un semblante regio y con expresión solemne. Los detalles son tan realistas que pareciese que tuviera vida. Se queda maravillado por el objeto en sus manos y de su belleza que decide quedárselo sin sospechar que esa acción marcaría el inicio de un juego macabro.

Poco después es secuestrado y pierde el conocimiento para despertar en un paraje desolado. Ahora en compañía de desconocidos deben superar los retos de quien les dirige desde las sombras para ganar y sobrevivir… pero pronto se darán cuenta que el juego les hará vivir la verdadera desesperación y angustia a medida que conozcan las verdades detrás del telón.

Las reglas son estas:

Habrá ocho competidores en el juego.

Cada competidor se le otorga un muñeca quien obtiene el título de Servant para que le proteja.

Pueden el Master ayudar a su Servant si consigue armas que amplifiquen sus llamas que le servirán para el ataque.

El juego será realizado en un pueblo desierto donde sólo estarán los competidores y sus servant.

Cada tres días habrá un reto a superar, si se logra se obtendrán las contraseñas para mantenerse en el juego, si se falla un Master deberá morir.

Habrá que cuidarse de las criaturas que rondan por las noches y sobrevivir a sus ataques.

Si se logra pasar todos los obstáculos se les concederá un deseo al final del juego. Pero hay una condición que no debe ser rota.

Parejas 1827, 8059, XS, RL, 10051, BF, 6927 (Leve), 10069 (Leve).

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del fanfic:<strong>

Jugadores:

Sawada Tsunayoshi- 15 años. Master.

Hibari Kyoya-aparentemente 16 años. Muñeca de Tsuna que obtiene el título de Servant para entrar en el juego. A diferencia del resto tiene algunos recuerdos, pero la mayoría están difusos.

Gokudera Hayato- 15 años. Master.

Yamamoto Takeshi- 15 años. Servant de Gokudera. No tiene memoria. Armas: Katana Shigure Kintoki.

Xanxus-18 años. Master. Alguien le metió en el juego a pesar de que se deshizo de la muñeca en un principio.

Superbi Squalo- 18 años. Servant de Xanxus. Al igual que la mayoría de las muñecas, no recuerda quien es. No soporta a Xanxus pero no evita querer protegerlo. Armas: Espadas.

Lambo-14 años. Master. La razón por la que se queda con la muñeca es que se le hizo familiar aunque no recuerda a quien se asemeja. Acepta pedir el deseo de Reborn a cambio de que le salve.

Reborn- 25 años. Servant de Lambo. No soporta a Lambo pero debido a la condición que le impuso para protegerlo lo acepta. Armas: Leon.

Irie Shoichi – 24 años. Master. Él y Byakuran estaban investigando las desapariciones de los últimos 50 años en la ciudad de Namimori antes de ser enrolados en el juego.

Byakuran- 25 años. Servant de Soichi. Durante la investigación fue capturado y no recuerda que pasó después de ello. Aunque si recuerda los sucesos de su vida decide guardar silencio y finge no recordar. Soichi y él deciden no comentar nada acerca de la investigación por el momento.

Fran- 13 años. Master. Él ve en Belphegor a alguien de su pasado pero no comenta nada cuando el rubio le desconoce.

Belphegor- 24 años- Servan de Fran. No recuerda nada de su vida anterior a excepción que fue un asesino. Armas: serie de cuchillos los cuales controla mediante hilos.

(Sólo porti Ceci lo puse ^^ espero te agrade el BF)

Sasagawa Kyoko- 14 años. Master. Conoce a Tsunayoshi desde inicio de instituto medio y se apoya en él en el juego. No soporta estar mucho tiempo con su muñeca ya que le recuerda a su hermano.

Sasagawa Ryohei- 16 años. Servant de Kyoko. Su fidelidad a la castaña es incondicional que atormenta a Kyoko. Armas: pelea cuerpo a cuerpo usando guantes boxeo.

Fumito (si, el de Blood-C, no se me ocurría a alguien más psicópata XD) – 30 años (aunque no tenga esa edad en el anime). Master. El mayor de los presentes y en apariencia alguien confiable de lo cual tomará provecho.

Sei- 14 años. Servant de Fumito. Personaje OC. No habla y es muy seria. Su expresión siempre es fría y sin sentimientos. Viste siempre una yukata blanca y una bufanda roja. Armas: abanicos con los cuales arroja ráfagas cortantes.

Otros personajes

Masakaki (de [C]: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control) . Extraño personaje que da consejos a los participantes. No se sabe si es humano y le encanta ser espectador del juego (me encantó el personaje y pensé que era perfecto para el papel ;P).

69 (muñeca que se mete en el juego) con mención a 96 (Master de Mukuro muerta en combate)

Luce (Muñeca caída)

Unni (¿?)

Lian (personaje oc). Master. Ha estado atrapada desde hace 1 año sin oportunidad de salir.

Girge (de Break Blade, mi yandere favorito ^/^). El servant de Lian y Arcano; Título de Apostol desconocido.

Ginger. Arcano.

Senji Kiyomasa. Arcano con título de Apostol. Obtiene el nombre de James (Santiago).

Y otros que se me ocurran.

**OPENINGS**

_**PRIMER ARCO:**_

_Tsumi to batsu to aganai no shoujo por Ayane**  
><strong>_

watch?v=EWdZqNtgMe0

_**SEGUNDO **__**ARCO:**_

_Hallelujah __por Rurutia_

watch?v=YTBuPnWPXvU

_**TERCER **__**ARCO:**_

_Ta ga tame no sekai por Akiko Shikata  
><em>

watch?v=s_1WdlYMHgE

**ENDINGS**

_**PRIMER ARCO:**_

_Mnemosyne_

watch?v=a_aQhLflzJU

_**SEGUNDO **__**ARCO:**_

_Lost Children __por Akiko Shikata_

watch?v=cT5hOQZ33RQ

_**TERCER **__**ARCO:**_

_One sided love por Akiko Shikata  
><em>

watch?v=7eoaqWmYy3w

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

(Aparece Kyo tambaleándose)

Kyo: aquí… (cae de lleno al piso y se forma un charco de sangre)

Anna: eso es por no cumplir con el plazo ¬¬ (Mira con sonrisa radiante al público) Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Anna o Yamiryuk, soy la editora de este cadave... ejemm de la autora Kyomi120500, Kyo-chan para los amigos o dame-Kyo como yo le digo. Disfruten la nueva entrega. Reviews y comentarios son bienvenidos ^^.

**Rating:** M:

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 1:**

**Empieza el juego macabro.**

Su mente le pedía que se alejara lo más posible de ahí, "¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!" le gritaba su interior mientras corría desesperadamente por las desiertas calles. Su rostro se había tornado blanco del terror que estaba sintiendo, su corazón latía desbocado por la adrenalina, sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos en alerta a lo que vendría en su huida. Sintió a la abominable criatura arrastrándose en sus cuatro extremidades tras de él, chillando cada vez más cerca mientras le daba caza. Corría como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con la mayor velocidad que le podían proporcionar sus piernas.

La desesperación por ponerse a salvo no le dejaba pensar claro y tener a un sobrenatural ente no ayudaba mucho a la razón pora formular un mejor plan de escape. Sabía la condición que tenía y poco a poco sus piernas comenzaban a doler desacelerando el ritmo cada vez más, se maldecía por no ser más atlético ahora que necesitaba resistencia para sobrevivir.

Volteó justo a tiempo para ver a esa cosa abalanzarse sobre él y esquivarlo en el proceso, provocando que se estampara contra la pared del edificio dándole tiempo al castaño de seguir corriendo hacia supuestamente se encontraría la ayuda.

Vio con gran ilusión aquel edificio de tipo alforja, una bella casa señorial sino fuese por esa espeluznante fachada que le proporcionaba el adobe ya que con el tiempo y desgaste provocado por la humedad, el color de las paredes se había tornado en un tono grisáceo sucio: era la comisaría.

Tal vez fue la gran esperanza de ver la edificación arriba de la colina por lo que aminoró el paso escasos segundos… pocos pero los suficientes para que la criatura le tomara de la pierna y con su increíble fuerza lo levantara para azotarlo violentamente contra el piso. Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al sentir el golpe en su cuerpo. Volvió a alzarlo para arrojarlo de nueva cuenta hacia la pared del edificio al cual el castaño desesperadamente quería entrar.

Tsunayoshi aturdido por las contusiones sólo podía sentir con impotencia el cómo, fuese lo que fuese, le golpeaba y lastimaba con increíble violencia.

- ¡AAAGGHH! –gritó al sentir un terrible dolor en su pierna cuando esa mano fétida y putrefacta le apretaba con demasiada fuerza.

El mórbido espectro se posicionó encima del menor dirigiendo ahora hacia su cuello ahorcándolo. No podía respirar y cada vez costaba más mantener la consciencia ante el tremendo dolor y el escaso oxígeno que guardaban sus pulmones. Con sus pocas fuerzas trataba de empujarlo para liberarse de las extremidades de ese ente pero era inútil comparar su fuerza con la de un monstruo.

De pronto se sintió libre del agarre de la criatura mientras tosía para recuperar el aire perdido por la estrangulación. Quería creer que alguien le había salvado pero sus ilusiones fueron hechas añicos. Ahora presenciaba un monstruo mucho mayor al que le había atacado. Era dos veces mayor en tamaño con una alargada cola, se sostenía en cuatro extremidades mientras otras dos se mantenían alzadas del suelo adheridas al elevando torso del cual emergían dos cabezas, su cubierta parecía una manta cosida de otras pieles porque debajo se veía la putrefacta carne. La sola apariencia hacía ver al otro espectro insignificante comparándolo con el gran opresor.

Un rugido bestial surgió de la abertura de sus cabezas, ya que Tsuna no sabía si denominarlas bocas, era tan potente y amenazante que dejaba reducido al otro en un simple gemido de un bebé. La criatura dominante trataba de intimidar a su competido por la presa pero el otro se negaba a dejarle el premio tan fácilmente. Se inició una disputa donde el galardón sería el pobre chico que trataba de reincorporarse apoyándose en los muros ya que el dolor era insoportable al igual que las quemaduras donde la criatura le había tocado, pero aún con semejante tortura debía aprovechar tal oportunidad para escapar.

Rápidamente se hizo notar la superioridad del mayor de las bestias ya que estaba ganando terreno al otro ser, el cual parecía estarse retractado de seguir retando al mayor. Instinto animal o no, el macho alfa se percató de las intenciones de su presa y le arremetió con su cola estrellando a Tsunayoshi contra los ventanales arrojándolo al interior del edificio.

Malherido con ese último golpe, Tsuna se percató de que el lugar comenzaba a oscurecerse… no, él estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Dónde estoy?<em>" Se pregunto en medio de las tinieblas que le envolvían. Su cuerpo adormecido y pesado por la droga yacía en el suelo frío y húmedo de ese oscuro sitio. El lugar no podría ser más lúgubre ya que cuando abrió los ojos pudo observar los barrotes del metal corroído que le aprisionaban en esa habitación.

Más consciente trató de reincorporarse para observar más la situación. Estaba en una celda de algún edificio muy viejo, discernió el joven al ver la condición de las baldosas o lo que quedaban de ellas y la avanzada oxidación que tornaba rojizo al travesaño.

"¿Cómo había llegado ahí?" trataba de recordar mientras poco a poco la desesperación lo embargaba.

Hizo memoria, había pasado un día desde su cumpleaños donde recibió un extraño paquete a primera hora de la mañana. Usualmente no abriría tan sospechoso presente pero movido por su curiosidad se decidió a abrirlo. Dentro de la envoltura había una caja de ébano, la cual abrió y se topó con la figura de una muñeca tan bien elaborada y con detalles tan exquisitos que pareciese que tuviese vida propia. Ni siquiera notó lo tétrico de su pensamiento ya que se encontraba maravillado por el objeto de sus manos.

La muñeca estaba cuidadosamente elaborada, quien fuese su creador sin duda era un maestro en el arte. Sus cabellos color azabache caían con gracia a los costados de su rostro. Su mirada afilada y hasta podría decirse que amenazante, no ocultaba la belleza de sus ojos grises. Su piel era tan tersa y aterciopelada, tan nívea como el marfil más caro. Sus labios delgados tenían una expresión regia dando un aire estoico a tan perfecta figura. Podía observar que el resto de su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado a través de las ropas de prefecto escolar que vestía la muñeca. El cuerpo creaba una excelente conjunción con los rasgos de la cara. El menor no podría negar que se sintió tentado a desvestir la muñeca para observar más a fondo (N/A: Tsuna pervertido ^/^ Anna: mira quien lo dice ¬¬), pero la naturaleza de tal pensamiento lo avergonzó y dejó el asunto zanjado.

Al día siguiente por la mañana salía de su casa en dirección al instituto por lo cual vestía su uniforme compuesto por una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco azul marino y un pantalón negro, con respecto a su cabello se había rendido ya que no lograba domar esa maraña castaña por lo que lo tenía alborotada. El trayecto había sido tranquilo hasta que pasando por unos callejones que lo llevarían pronto a su destino sintió unas manos que emergieron de la oscuridad sujetándolo por la espalda para que no pudiese escapar. Trató de forcejear asustado por lo que estaba aconteciendo pero su fuerza era inútil frente a su captor a quien no podía verle la cara. Antes de poder siquiera gritar por auxilio, una mano con una tela le tapó la boca sintiéndose mareado al respirar la tela impregnada. Sodomizado, el pequeño estudiante fue tragado por las sombras sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ahora despertaba en ese extraño sitio

Se revisó para ver el estado de su cuerpo ya que temía por su integridad pero no había rastros de maltrato o de abuso físico, pero sí un extraño código de barras en su muñeca. A excepción por la marca estaba en excelente condición por lo que decidió huir y buscar ayuda. Pero al pararse un trozo de papel calló de su uniforme por lo que se lo levantó y leyó las palabras escritas:

_Bienvenido joven Tsunayoshi al primer día de su muerte. Al aceptar la invitación se le ha aceptado como miembro en este juego de supervivencia. Si gana los desafíos la recompensa será el mayor de sus deseos, sino quedará atrapado en este lugar con su alma como pago._

_Al ser su primer día deduzco que tendrá muchas preguntas por lo que le aconsejo buscar a Masakaki quien les brindará información a usted y a los otros participantes del juego._

_Un consejo a mi novato jugador: durante las noches el sitio se vuelve peligroso y recomiendo quedarse refugiado ante los seres que ronda las calles. No me molestaré en describir cuan riesgoso es encontrarse con alguno de ellos ya que usted lo experimentará en carne propia._

_No se preocupe, para su seguridad se le ha asignado una muñeca que unge el rol de guardián que le ayudará ante cualquier adversidad, así que le recomiendo buscarla cuanto antes. Dicho objeto no debe estar a más de 100 metros de usted para cuando despierte._

_Esperare ansioso el desarrollo y su desempeño durante el juego._

_Atentamente P._

No podía creerlo, esperaba sinceramente que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto de alguno de sus compañeros de instituto. Incluso pensó que un pervertido era mejor ante el psicópata quien se había molestado en escribirle esas líneas.

Ante el peligro que se cernía sobre él decidió salir de la celda cuya puerta estaba abierta, cuidando que alguien le viese y lo delatara estropeando su huida. Caminó por el pasillo en medio de las cárceles para desembocar en una escalera de caracol que se elevaba estrechamente por los oscuros y húmedos muros. Subió pausadamente debido a la pésima condición en que se encontraba la escalinata que amenazaba con sucumbir ante el peso del castaño. En todo momento se mantuvo sigiloso agudizando sus oídos para distinguir el más mínimo ruido que delatara que Tsuna no se encontraba sólo.

Salió de la penumbra para dar a parar a una sala de estar cuyo inmobiliario databa de varías décadas atrás, quizá de los 70´s u 80´s cuando mucho. El sitio parecía la recepción de alguna vieja comisaría.

Lentamente y cerciorando que nadie estuviese dentro del establecimiento salió a la calle. No negaba el sentimiento por salir despavorido corriendo hasta encontrarse a salvo, pero el ambiente de ese lugar era tan sofocante y sombrío que el castaño supo que debía ser cauteloso en todo momento.

Caminó buscando rastro de civilización, pero el sitio estaba abandonado de cualquier ser vivo. El atardecer se cernía sobre la vieja localidad coloreándola de tonos rojizos y naranjas. El lugar estaba desierto de cualquier persona pero los establecimientos estaban abiertos como si esperaran la llegada de nuevos clientes a sus destartalados escaparates. Los antiguos semáforos se mantenían en funcionamiento pese a que no había ningún vehículo transitando.

En medio del siniestro silencio oyó una música a lo lejos. Pensando que podía encontrar a alguien quien pudiese sacarlo de ese suplicio se acercó hacia la melodía pegajosa hasta llegar a una cafetería. El sonido provenía de una rockola al fondo de las mesas tocando una compilación de los éxitos de los años 70´s.

Abatido por no encontrar a alguien en el sitio se sentó para descansar frente a la barra de la cafetería. Miró el reloj que marcaba menos diez para las seis de la tarde. Suspiró pensando en una forma de salir del pueblo pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de andar fuera cuando oscureciera.

-¿Té o café? –preguntó una voz sacando al castaño de sus cavilaciones y asustándolo cuando se topó cara a cara con tan singular personaje.

Decir que lo tiró de su asiento por la sorpresa no sería exagerado ya que no sólo fue el desconcierto de encontrarse a alguien lo que lo alteró, sino también la extravagante apariencia. Cabellos magenta hasta arriba de sus hombros, piel tan blanca contrarrestando con esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa macabra. Su vestimenta consistía en una sombrero negro de copa alta adornado con la inicial de su nombre, una chaqueta negra con solapas, un pantalón corto del mismo tono que la chaqueta pero con rayas blancas bajando por su piernas hasta llegar a unas medias magenta; un chaleco cuadriculado color azul rey por encima de una camisa blanca de la cual estaba sujeta una pajarita de color rojo, y una pequeña capa del tono de sus cabellos encima de sus hombros, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos y sus zapatos terminaban en punta. Si pudiera describirlo con escasas palabras era como ver al sombrerero loco fuera de las historias de Lewis Carrol.

-¿Té o café? –volvió a preguntar el extraño personaje quien ni se inmutaba por el asombro del castaño.

No sabía si huir o quedarse a conocer al individuo quien se apoyaba en la barra descansando su cabeza en el puente que formaban sus manos.

-¿E-eres Ma-Masakaki? –no evitó tartamudear la situación lo aterraba aunque trataba de mantener la calma.

-Así es. Tú eres Tsunayoshi ¿cierto? –Era más como una afirmación que una pregunta –dime ¿quieres té o café? –volvió a preguntar restando importancia a la situación.

-No… gracias –contestó volviendo a tomar asiento para conversar con la figura frente a sus ojos.

-Pues yo quiero té –y tras la orden por la barra de deslizó una tasa sobre un plato.

Tsunayoshi anonadado buscó con la mirada al responsable de servir la bebida a su acompañante mientras este disfrutaba de un sorbo.

-¿C-cómo…? –no podía armar una frase lógica ante tal acontecimiento.

-mmm necesito más azúcar –interrumpió al castaño solicitando el endulzante el cual se deslizó por el otro lado de la barra hacia Masakaki –mucho mejor –comentó después de diluir una cucharada en su bebida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Exijo que me lleven de vuelta a mi hogar! –ya su paciencia se había esfumado y ahora reclamaba a la persona frente a él.

-Imposible, aceptaste la invitación por lo que se te recibió en el juego –dijo para volver a disfrutar de otro sorbo.

-¡Yo no recuerdo aceptar nada! –dijo alterado mientras se levantaba violentamente de su sitio.

-Lo hiciste. ¿Recuerdas la muñeca? Te la quedaste por un día y con ello se finalizó el contrato. La marca en tu muñeca es la prueba que eres un participante del juego.

-¡Nadie me dijo nada…!

-Mmm parece ser que no leíste la nota que venía adjunta. Decía "Acepta este regalo como prueba de nuestro trato"… la aceptaste y ahora formas parte del juego.

-Pues no planeo formar parte de este circo, no pienso seguir con este embrollo.

-Pésima elección. Si me permites aconsejarte sería mejor que fueras por tu muñeca antes de que sean las seis –miró el reloj del establecimiento –a no ser que quieras morir –sonrió ante éste último comentario dejando mudo al castaño -. Pero sería muy aburrido que iniciando el juego terminaras asesinado por algún Ghoul*.

Volvió a dar un sorbo calmadamente frente a un aterrorizado Tsunayoshi.

-Te daré una ayuda especial –dijo con unas sonrisa como muestra que se divertía –recuerdas que despertaste en las celdas de la comisaría ¿cierto? –Apenas Tsuna alcanzó a asentir, ninguna palabra quería salir de su labios –Tu muñeca está en la recepción pero necesitaras esta llave para sacarla de su caja- dijo entregándole una llave plateada-. Para que te obedezca sin rechistar mancha la llave con tu sangre y decir en voz alta "Acepto el regalo" ¿Ya ves? Es muy sencillo. Y un detallito extra… cuando obtengas tu Servant ve al colegio del pueblo ahí se te darán las siguientes instrucciones.

Al terminar de saborear su té negro se levantó de su asiento y tal cual fantasma, atravesó la barra ante un atónico castaño.

-No vemos al inicio del desafío –expresó quitándose su sombrero mientras hacía una reverencia, que lejos de ser educada parecía una burla por la jocosa sonrisa –yo que usted me dirigiría a la comisaría cuanto antes. Le quedan cinco minutos –se despidió evaporándose en el aire literalmente dejando pálido al menor.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas tras la demostración que había presenciado. Pese a que quería salir corriendo y gritar por la aparición, sentía las piernas de plomo y las palabras atoradas en su garganta, además de que el vértigo se arremolinó en su cabeza y las náuseas a su estómago.

Ya más calmado y consciente de la situación decidió hacer caso de la sugerencia de Masakaki, por lo que apresuró sus piernas de vuelta al sitio de partida esperando encontrar a alguien de carne y hueso porque sino, aseguraba que perdería la razón en tan demente sitio.

Sus súplicas parecían haber sido escuchadas por que al doblar la esquina se topó con la figura de un niño de escasos cinco años mientras arrastraba con una de sus manos un carrito de madera sobre la acera.

-¡Hey! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! –Le gritó mientras se acercaba al infante, a esas alturas no le importaba implorarle a un pequeño que le ayudara a salir de ahí –Por favor dime donde…

Pero detuvo su paso estrepitosamente ya que algo no estaba bien… No se había topado con ninguna persona en aquel inhóspito lugar pero ahora de la nada se encontraba con una muy convenientemente, tanto que Tsunayoshi comenzaba a sospechar, no tardó en preguntarse acerca de dónde había salido ese niño o que hacía alguien como él en un sitio tan desolado. Observar que el carrito de carga no llevaba ruedas y llevaba en su interior una muñeca la cual aparentemente había sido demacrada al ser apuñada con algún instrumento filoso en varias ocasiones hasta que ahora llevaba vacías los espacios donde debían ir sus ojos y una sonrisa atravesada por una herida.

Su instinto le advirtió que debía alejarse cuanto antes, que ese niño escondía algo peligroso pero era tarde… el pequeño se percató de la presencia de Tsunayoshi mirándolo vacíamente, cómo si no hubiese visto a alguien como él… no, parecía examinarlo como si se tratara de un objeto raro que quería tener para luego encaminarse hacia el castaño.

No le dio buena espina y comenzó a retroceder por que tras esa mirada inocente se envergaba un apetito por su persona, casi como si quisiera devorarlo.

Sintió temor e hizo reaccionar sus piernas para no tardar en correr, y así lo hizo mientras se alejaba del pequeño por la diferencia de estaturas. El infante paró de repente y el castaño al ver que estaba lo suficientemente alejado del crío también decidió detener su avance.

Iba a proseguir con la caminata alejándose de tan sospechoso niño ahora que se había rendido de perseguirlo cuando oyó un grito desgarrador cada vez más agudo, como si fuese de un animal herido y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el sonido provenía del menor cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse violentamente para luego doblarse de forma inhumana mientras la ropa caía rasgada al suelo al verse incapaz de contener semejante cuerpo. No era un niño… ¡Era un monstruo! Era una apariencia espeluznante y bastante grotesca. La piel parecía caérsele revelando el hediondo cadáver, mientras que su rostro carente de cualquier cubierta revelaba la quijada llena de afilados colmillos. Las extremidades se posaron en el piso como un cuadrúpedo esperando que terminará su metamorfosis. En cuanto el cambio terminó se abalanzó contra el atemorizado Tsuna, quien a ver la cercanía y a rapidez con la que se movía reaccionó para escapar de la criatura.

No importaba cuanto le costase, debía llegar a la comisaría… era lo único en su mente.

* * *

><p>Un gran gemido lo hizo recobrar el conocimiento para luego tratar de levantarse. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo lleno de cristales provenientes de la ventana. Se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida de su pierna derecha la cual tenía enterrado varios trozos de cristales impidiéndole desplazarse.<p>

Oyó un segundo gemido lastimero lo cual le hizo pensar que el menor de las criaturas había perdido la batalla y muy seguramente había sido herido. El mayor no tardaría en ir tras él y en la condición en la que estaba ya no podría huir así que era inútil cualquier resistencia… la cólera de su impotencia lo inundó dándole fuerzas para buscar la salida a ese callejón. Se rehusaba a morir en semejante sitio ¡aún tenía cosas por realizar antes de siquiera pensar en morir! por lo que arrastrándose como pudo se escondió tras la recepción de la comisaría debajo de una mesa.

Buscando con la mirada examinó por algo que le ayudara a defenderse ya que se le agotaba el tiempo y podía en cualquier momento ver a ese Ghoul atravesar la entrada, pero ahí sólo habían artículos de oficina. Pronto algo llamó su atención, encima del quinto estante del librero observó la misma caja que el día anterior había recibido, la cual a pesar de ser el inicio de sus tragedias ahora también representaba su esperanza para salir con vida.

Se arrastró lentamente hacía el librero lamentando la suerte que tenía por no ser capaz de pararse cuando escucho un crujir proveniente de los vidrios rotos regados en el suelo seguido de un bajo gruñido. Rápidamente se ocultó de la vista del ente necrófago el cual se arrastraba por el lugar en búsqueda de su presa.

Al observar más atentamente a la criatura se percató de que su vista era muy pobre ya que no evitaba los muebles de la sala de espera y chocaba con ellos constantemente. Parecía que se basaba en sus otros sentidos como era el olfato ya que parecía que por el olor se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Una idea atravesó su cabeza: tomó un pedazo de vidrio con su mano, mientras rogaba que su plan funcionara y en un hábil movimiento logró lanzarlo en dirección opuesta hacia el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. La vibración y el sonido que provocado por el golpe seco desorientó a la criatura quien parecía hacer lo calculado por Tsunayoshi.

Tenía poco tiempo y eso lo sabía muy bien antes de que su depredador volviera, así que con un sobreesfuerzo se levantó sintiendo las punzadas del vidrio contando su carne e internándose más en ella haciendo que más sangre saliera de sus heridas, tanta que sin duda el aroma más concentrado atraería rápidamente al Ghoul de regreso, y así fue… cuando Tsunayoshi por fin había alcanzado el recipiente vio emerger a la criatura por la entrada del cuarto.

Se abalanzó sobre su presa, pero el castaño se negaba a rendirse por lo que mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía la urna, con la otra empujó con todo su peso el librero para que impactara contra el Ghoul. Aunque su plan fue exitoso y el ser se encontraba entorpecido en sus movimientos, la oscilación hizo también caer a Tsuna al piso y con el impacto la llave que llevaba cargando cayó a unos metros de él.

Exasperado se arrastraba para alcanzar el artefacto pero sintió como su pierna derecha era sujetada alejándolo cada vez más de su cometido. El Ghoul había atrapado la pierna herida del castaño y lo jalaba para desesperación de su presa quien pataleaba sin parar para liberarse. Un gemido de dolor lanzó Tsuna al sentir las garras enterrándose en sus músculos aumentando su calvario.

Pero en vez de apaciguar la voluntad de Tsunayoshi, la hizo acrecentar. Ya no le importaba perder una pierna, no planeaba ser asesinado por semejante ser y lo demostró cuando tomó en sus manos un pedazo de vidrio y un bolígrafo de oficina tirados en el suelo. Con el primero apuntó a la mano huesuda que le sujetaba y cuando la criatura lanzó un grito de dolor Tsuna tomó la pluma y apuñaló con toda su fuerza directo a una de las cabezas de la bestia logrando así su libertad.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia la llave y con la mano sangrando por el arma usada comenzó el ritual.

-¡Acepto el regalo! –gritó casi triunfante al abrir la caja expectante de lo que venía a continuación.

Pero nada ocurrió, no hubo algún cambio en su situación donde él sería asesinado por semejante demonio.

Desmoralizado no vio venir que el Ghoul se había liberado de su trampa y se dirigía hacia él ahora más amenazante que nunca. Le tomó del cuello alzándole del piso mientras Tsuna estaba taciturno sin ninguna esperanza ya.

-"Me engañaron" –no evitó pensar mientras unas lágrimas de desespero bajaban por sus mejillas convencido de que este en realidad era el fin.

La criatura hizo crecer en la mano libre unas afiladas garras, las cuales tenía la intención de enterrar incontables veces en el cuerpo que sujetaba. El menor al ver esto no pudo más que aterrorizarse aún más… No deseaba morir, incluso si algunas veces pidió ese deseo, ahora su instinto de sobrevivencia le pedía a gritos que no quería morir.

-¡AYÚDENMEEE!


	2. Jugadores

**N/A:**

Cómo penitencia por haber tardado una eternidad dentro de estos dos días antes de Navidad planeo subir el tercer capítulo. Una vez más lamento las molestias u.u

Reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos (se atrinchera) … son bien recibidos.

**Rating:** M:

**Género:** Acción, Angustia, AU, Drama, Horror, Misterio, Tragedia...

_**Disclaimer:**_KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos, tortura y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 2:**

**Jugadores.**

Aquella putrefacta carne apretó su cuello fuertemente como si estuviese a punto de romper un frágil mordiente. Sintió la incertidumbre y por primera vez vio cuan débil era. El tiempo parecía burlase de él ya que los escasos segundos se volvían una eternidad esperando por su fin.

De pronto y ante todos los pronósticos se sintió caer el suelo aún con el agarre de la bestia, el cual dejó de estrujarle, y al incorporarse observó como aquella muñeca que le sujetaba ahora se encontraba desprendida de su anterior dueño provocándole un alarido de dolor. El ghoul volteó para ver a su atacante quien portaba una espada y tenía un extraño resplandor azul cielo alrededor de él.

-Es tu oportunidad de huir –sugirió el joven moreno mientras seguía en guardia ante el espectro que enfurecido se lanzó a atacar a aquél misterioso espadachín.

La gran bestia se abalanzó a gran velocidad pero con ágil movimiento logró esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, no… de alguna manera los movimientos del ghoul se habían ralentizado haciendo posible maniobrar para evitar sus fatales ataques.

Tsunayoshi con dificultad se reincorporó liberándose de la putrefacta mano que se cernía en su cuello, pero el esfuerzo le hizo tambalearse cayendo en unos brazos.

-Oya~ veo que estás muy maltratado –dijo un extraño peliblanco esbozando una sonrisa que estaba lejos de tranquilizar al castaño herido –Takeshi-kun estás demorando mucho, me encargaré desde aquí –dijo al mismo tiempo en que una llama naranja rodeo el anillo en el puño derecho del albino.

Aquel monstruo rápidamente distinguió el verdadero peligro que representaba el nuevo chico y no tardó en hacerlo el objetivo de su ataque, pero antes de tocar siquiera al albino una gran llama naranja le pulverizó por la cercanía.

-Jajaja ~ .Así está mejor –dijo volviendo a la normalidad su brazo.

Tsunayoshi no sabía si sentirse seguro con sus salvadores o sospechar de ellos ante tal despliegue de poder. Quienes sean que fuesen no eran gente ordinaria.

-Byakura-san ¿es seguro entrar? –distinguió a un pelirrojo entrar cautelosamente al lugar junto a un albino más.

-Descuida Shô-chan –dijo risueño al momento de oír su compañero –ven, les dije que aquella sangre pertenecía a un humano. Si me hubieran hecho caso desde un principio hubiéramos evitado que le lastimaran esta linda cara.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa palabra que la gente solía usar para describir su persona? Cientos, no… miles y claramente eso no ayudaba a ningún hombre con su virilidad.

-¿Eres un jugador? –preguntó aquel peliplata con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si lo soy –contestó tratando de ocultar su cobardía ya que lejos de sentirse a salvo se sentía intimidado con aquellos jóvenes.

Frente a él estaba un chico de más o menos su edad, con vestimenta y cadenas dándole un toque rebelde. Su cabello era un poco largo y de un tono casi plateado. Su cara parecía irritada pero su enojo no ocultaba la belleza de sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Dónde está tu muñeca? –preguntó ahora el adulto pelirrojo. Tenía unas gafas dándoles una apariencia tranquila lo que de cierta manera agradeció Tsuna. Sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello corto estaba levemente revuelto.

-Aquí –señaló el castaño ya que no se podía ver –hice lo que me dijo Masakaki, hasta el más mínimo detalle pero no sucedió lo que debía pasar… ni siquiera sé que debía pasar.

-Oh~ Es extraño –dijo nuevamente el albino que le ayudaba a estar de pie. Tenía ojos de color lavanda y un extraño tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo. El cabello estaba muy alborotado y de alguna extraña manera Tsuna se sentía perturbado por la cercanía.

-¿Dijiste "_Acepto el regalo"_? –preguntó el joven espadachín. El cabello era mucho más corto de los presentes y su piel era levemente bronceada.

-Así es –respondió al ojiámbar –también derrame un poco de mi sangre en la llave antes de abrir la caja… -pero se sintió mareado lo que casi hace que caiga desmayado.

-Las preguntas serán más tarde, está muy herido y ha perdido mucha sangre viendo aquel rastro –interrumpió el albino –Shô-chan lleva la muñeca de… ¿Perdón cómo te llamas? –preguntó apenado ya que había olvidado lo más importante.

-S-Sawada… Tsunayoshi –dijo con gran cansancio ya que por la adrenalina no se había percatado de la condición de su cuerpo.

-Sawada-san entonces. Nosotros somos Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Byakuran Gesso y yo soy Irie Shoichi –dijo el pelirrojo mientras Byakuran cargaba en su espalda el adolorido cuerpo del menor.

-¿Ahora hacia donde? –pregunto con mal humor el peliplata.

-No ordenaron dirigirnos hacia el instituto. Aún si no nos encontramos con alguien más, podríamos aprovechar para sanar las heridas de Sawada-san.

-Hay que darnos prisa no quisiera encontrarme con más de esas cosas –sugirió el moreno mientras todos vamos en buscar ayuda.

* * *

><p>El camino era cuesta arriba y dificultoso por las criaturas que ahora le seguían tanto que Byakuran había llegado a la penosa necesidad de dejar a Tsuna en manos de Shoichi para dar la asistencia al espadachín.<p>

Podían ver el edificio con forma de rectángulo sobresalir de los tejados pero para llegar sería difícil y más ya que al pelear llamaban la atención de las demás bestias cercanas. La noche parecía un desfile de demonios necrófagos, y los jóvenes serían su gran festín si las cosas no cambiaban ya que a pesar de ser un par muy habilidoso no podían contra el hecho de que eran superados en números.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Yamamoto cuando se dio cuenta que había permitido a un ghoul traspasarlo hacia aquellas presas desarmadas.

-Maldito monstruo… ¡Ven aquí para acabar contigo! –esta vez fue el violento peliplata quien ya se había cansado de ser dejado de lado.

Tomó una viga de hierro para plantarle un golpe a la criatura el cual atinó a asestar y con ello aturdió a la bestia, pero tal como había pasado antes ahora otro ghoul atravesaba la muralla.

Shoichi no estaba en buenas condiciones, y aunque no tuviera que cuidar del castaño claramente no era una persona combativa, ni siquiera sabía lo más básico de defensa personal volviéndolo pronto en el blanco perfecto para las criaturas.

-¡Ahh! –gritó horrorizado al ver como un gigantesco monstruo se acercaba a él y a su acompañante.

No se atrevía a dejar al menor a su suerte pero eso le reducía a cero las posibilidades de sobrevivir ahora que sus compañeros no podían librarse de sus oponentes. Como sino fuera una situación difícil, otro ghoul de menor tamaño le bloqueó los pasos hacia atrás dejando arrinconada a la pareja.

De pronto el aire silbó y una violenta ventisca arremetió contra la criatura frente a ellos, y cual cuchillas atravesando la mantequilla, el cuerpo quedó cruelmente mutilado.

Aún consciente de la situación, Tsunayoshi pudo ver que una chica vestida con yukata blanca, bufanda carmín y abanicos con llamas rojas cayendo graciosamente en medio de ellos y las bestias en posición de defensa. Varios disparos se oyeron simultáneamente seguidos de una docena de cuerpos inertes estrellándose contra el suelo; alzaron la mirada para ver a un moreno con fedora disparar con gran precisión a la cabeza de los blancos con su pistola con llamas amarillas en mano, abriendo paso a los demás.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección ya que se encontraban a escasos metros del refugio a pesar del gran tumulto de demonios pero un gran estruendo como si fuesen pisadas gigantescas sacudió el sitio espantando a la gran cantidad de ghoul.

El suceso no les trajo alivio ya que en cuanto el lugar se vio vació de aquellos monstruos uno mayor apareció. Parecía sacado de las peores pesadillas jamás soñadas y es que la bestia era casi del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos, una coraza tan dura como el hierro era su piel, sus brazos eran alargados y sus garras eran filosas cuchillas, la mandíbula era alargada de la cual emergían filosas dagas encargadas de desgarrar la carne. Pero lo que más impresionaba eran esos ojos sin parpados llenos de odio lo que le diferenció del resto de los demás ghoul.

Un leve pestañeo fue más que suficiente para perder de vista a la criatura lo cual era imposible por el tamaño. Pero rápidamente Shoichi y Tsuna fueron lanzados fuertemente por la pelinegra quitándolos del camino antes de que aquel monstruo arremetiera contra el suelo.

Este ghoul parecía tener inteligencia y más capacidad que los otros ya que había dado un simple salto con aquellas piernas tan delgadas para caer encima de su objetivo y tomarlo por sorpresa.

La chica había puesto a salvo a los dos chicos y logró saltar esquivando aquel pie, pero ya en el aire no vio como aquella criatura le lanzó una de sus manos embistiéndola contra un edificio.

Aquel moreno disparó a los ojos al verse incapaz de penetrar la piel y logró cegarlo temporalmente para hacer ingresar a los demás al terreno de la escuela.

-P-pero ella… ¡Está herida…! ¡Debemos ayudarla! –dijo horrorizado el pelirrojo aun siendo el soporte de Tsuna.

Pero dejándole con las palabras en la boca vio a aquella mujer emerger de los escombros y dirigirse rápidamente a la estancia mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

-¡Ryohei haz que ese maldito no se pueda mover! –ordenó aquel apuesto azabache con traje -¡Sei! Sé que no puede entrar pero quiero que levantes una polvareda, no quiero que sepa dónde estamos y busque otra entrada.

-¡Al extremo! -Un peliblanco con tez bronceada salió a su encuentro y encendió unas llamas de color amarillo en sus puños para luego estremecerlos en el piso y abrir una grieta que capturó el pie de la criatura aún ciega.

La chica vestida con yukata levantó su abanico y con un leve movimiento agitó las corrientes de aire hasta envolver casi la calle de una nubecilla de polvo lo suficientemente densa para darles tiempo de entrar a las instalaciones del edificio y adentrarse a los corredores poniéndose a salvo.

Un sonido sordo hizo voltear a todos y para horror del pelirrojo y el castaño, vieron como el desprendido brazo de la inmutable pelinegra yacía en el piso.

-Oh Sei-chan se ha roto tu brazo –interrumpió el grito de pánico que iban proferir aquellos dos –tendremos que arreglarlo o será un inconveniente que no puedas pelear.

Ahora las miradas se dirigieron al otro lado del pasillo hacia un hombre mucho mayor que Byakuran o Irie. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y en apariencia era alguien tranquilo por la sonrisa afable que llevaba. A su lado venía un chico con cabello negro ensortijado y ojos esmeraldas con una pose galante, su edad debía ser aproximadamente a la del castaño.

-Veo que tenemos nuevas caras aquí –dijo amablemente –Soy Fumito… ¡ah! y ella es mi muñeca Sei –dijo señalando a la callada chica –es tímida por eso no habla –justificó el silencio sin llegar a convencer a nadie ya que el rostro frío de la joven no mostraba ese tipo de reacción.

-¿M-muñeca? –habló por fin Tsuna después de tanto tiempo.

-Así es. Tú también tienes una ¿no?

-¡P-PERO SU BRAZO! –contestó asustado de ver sin ninguna reacción a Sei.

-Ya dije que es una muñeca ¡Mira! –dijo acercándole el brazo separado.

Para su sorpresa aquella parte del cuerpo estaba hueca… como se oye: ¡HUECA! No había músculo, hueso, tejido, sangre… y aquello que parecía y se sentía como la piel no era más que alguna especie de porcelana muy fina.

-Upps Jajaja~ se me olvidó que no pudiste liberar a tu muñeca por lo que seguramente no entiendes mucho –se rió con gracia aunque el menor no podía ver la diversión en aquello -Tsunayoshi-kun… -llamó el albino –creo que no te dijimos pero Takeshi-kun y yo somos las muñecas de Gokudera-kun y Shô-chan.

Si hubiese sido posible tener la mandíbula más separada lo habría hecho. No podía creerlo… ¡Simplemente era una locura! Por más que los vieras tenían la apariencia de un humano normal, el cuerpo era casi idéntico, tenían personalidad y por lo poco que llevaba con ellos asumía que también sentimientos… oír que una persona así sea en verdad una muñeca hueca pero con alguna especie de alma era bastante chocante.

-¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE ALGO ASÍ!

-Sencillo –contestó una burlona voz que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Tsunayoshi simplemente vio una cabeza al revés frente suyo lo que casi hizo caerse de espaldas. Lo juraba ese hombre quería matarlo de algún paro cardiaco.

-Las muñecas tienen alma humana por lo que pueden sentir y experimentar emociones como cualquier otro humano –respondió estando de cabeza –pero eso no borra el hecho que son muñecas por lo que son incapaces de sentir el tacto y con ello también se aplica al dolor.

Masakaki se encontraba de cabeza con los pies pegados al techo. Echó por tierra la teoría de la gravedad cuando luego caminó por el techo, cambiando la orientación de su cuerpo cuando caminó por las paredes y finalmente se posicionó como los demás presentes.

-Ya todos los jugadores están presentes~ así que por favor vayan al gimnasio para la siguiente orden de instrucciones –seguramente se divertía en ver a un grupo de personas al borde de la muerte.

-¡OYE TÚ MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! –Amenazó Gokudera tomando al oji dorado por las solapas -¡SACAME DE AQUI O ME ENCARGARES DE QUE NO PORTES ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA JAMAS.

Masakaki lejos de sentirse intimidado por el peliplata sonrió con más ahínco y sus ojos levemente brillaron. Se divertía… él era un simple espectador lo que disfrutaba.

-Vamos Gokudera-san, no es bueno interrumpir el sano entretenimiento de los demás–dijo provocando un escalofrío al albino ya que al girar para ver la cara de aquella persona que había susurrado en su oído se topó con la cara de Masakaki.

No entendía cómo pero el muy desgraciado se había colado de entre sus dedos y aparecido a su lado de repente.

Todos habían observados atónicos el cambio de posición de Masakaki y prefirieron proseguir con lo acordado.

-Por favor díganle a los otros tres participantes. Chao chao –se despidió evaporándose en el aire.

Si el ambiente antes fue tenso por lo antes vivido ahora era sofocante ya que todos sentían la incertidumbre de ser usados como las piezas de un juego.

-Tsuna-kun… ¿Eres tú? –preguntó una voz dulce sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿P-pero qué haces aquí?

-¡Sí eres tú! –dijo abrazando al castaño aliviada de ver a alguien conocido –estaba tan asustada… no conocía a nadie y… ¡Tsuna! ¡¿Y esas heridas? –entró en pánico al ver la manchada ropa de su amigo pero fueron interrumpidos.

-OIHHH ¡Kyoko! –Gritó el boxeador posicionándose cerca del lastimado moreno -¡¿Quién es él?

-Eso no te incumbe –respondió fríamente la castaña dejando estupefacto a Tsuna ya que conocía a la chica y podía asegurar que no había alguien tan dulce, amable y atenta como ella –ahora haz lo que te digo y cura sus heridas.

-Pero… -quería replicar con una mueca de dolor.

-Pero nada. Soy tu Master y tu mi Servant así que obedece.

Vio la cara derrotada y abatida del boxeador y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el hombre, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el cambio radical que observó en Kyoko-chan.

Este sin replicar ya nada se dedicó a envolver el cuerpo del menor en una extraña llama de color amarillo. Al principio se alarmó pensando en que posiblemente era atacado pero pronto se sintió aliviado en aquellas zonas que le dolían un infierno. Se sintió vigoroso y totalmente rehabilitado conforme ese resplandor hacía su trabajo.

-Gracias –susurró una vez el mayor terminó su trabajo –Mmm dis-disculpe… s-soy compañero de clases de Kyoko-chan y somos amigos desde que inició el instituto medio así que no soy alguien sospechoso –trató de calmar al peliblanco pero fue campantemente ignorado (**N/A:** mm es un poco difícil imaginar a un Ryohei hostil -_-U).

-Jajaja~ parece que no le agradas Tsunayoshi-kun –se acercó el albino.

-Entonces Fumito-san ¿Quienes más están aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo analizando la situación.

-Además de los presentes hay dos Masters más en el edificio con sus respectivas muñecas… pero digamos que no son muy sociales –contestó un poco incómodo el mayor de todos.

-¿Y ustedes dos quién diablos son? –preguntó aún malhumorado por haber sido burlado y queriéndose desahogar con aquel idiota con cabello de afro y estampado de vaca y el otro moreno quienes veían a los llegados.

-Yo soy Lambo y este de aquí… -señaló al mayor –se llama Reborn y es mi servant.

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en presentarse. Vestía un elegante traje negro y camisa color amarilla por debajo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra bajo su fedora y ciertamente podía decirse que era de esas personas que intimidaban con su simple presencia.

-Gracias por la ayuda, espero que trabajemos en el futuro –agradeció Yamamoto por la intervención ya que si lo hubiesen hecho de otro modo hubieran salido mucho más lastimados de lo que estuviesen.

-Creo que es hora de ir al gimnasio –se adelantó Fumito –yo iré por el resto así que adelántense con Reborn –señaló antes de marcharse con la pelinegra quien le seguía en silencio.

-Estoy intrigado –declaró el pelirrojo mientras seguían a Reborn hacia el gimnasio -¿Por qué no se liberó tu muñeca?

-No lo sé. Quisiera que Masakaki me respondiera a esa pregunta.

-Será un problema sino lo logras, este sitio es una locura –respondió ahora el bovino que había permanecido en silencio.

-Creo que ya hemos suficiente como para afirmarlo –argumentó Byakuran –pero viendo a simple vista creo que no podremos salir fácilmente de aquí, ni hablar de esperar a que nos rescaten.

El moreno les condujo por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a aquel recinto con techo abovedado que ungía como sitio de encuentro para todos los jugadores.

-Por cierto, ustedes recibieron una nota con el paquete –se acordó el castaño ya que ese descuido le costó un pase a esa pesadilla.

-Byakura-san venía con una nota pero fue por otras razones que me la quedé –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Yo también me quedé con la muñeca, pensé que la leyenda era alguna clase de broma –contestó Lambo.

-Yo también me la quedé por que le gustó a mi madre -dijo melancólica Kyoko.

-Tzk en cuanto vea al imbécil que nos envió los paquetes le meteré dinamita por todo el cuerpo –dijo molesto el peliplata –mi hermana mayor dijo que no debía tirarlo a la basura así que cuando estaba por dejarlo en objetos perdidos me trajeron aquí –frunció el ceño –¿y mira en qué quede varado?

-¿Por qué nos preguntas eso Sawada-san?

-Yo recibí el paquete sin algún tipo de inscripción y estúpidamente me quedé con la muñeca por todo un día.

-Mmm una muñeca defectuosa y sin ninguna advertencia –reflexionó Shoichi.

-Descuida, aquí nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo sonriente el espadachín.

-¡Oii! ¡Que a quien debes de proteger es a mí, imbécil! –reclamó Gokudera.

-Te protegeré a ti y a tu amigo –le dijo sonriente cabreando aún más a su compañero.

-¡No es mi amigo! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Pero estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo ¿no sería mejor llevarnos bien? –dijo apacible Yamamoto.

-¡No me ordenes que hacer idiota de la espada!

Y así prosiguió la pelea unilateral entre el Master y su Servant mientras los demás aguardaban la llegada de los demás en silencio.

Casi de inmediato vieron a Fumito y Sei llegar junto a dos personas más al recinto. Cabe decir que ellos tenían la apariencia más particular que el castaño haya visto, el más joven tenía un sombrero de rana que cubría aquel cabello de tono esmeralda muy parecido al color de los ojos del chico. Tenía una expresión aburrida y un poco apática.

El otro era un poco mayor, tenía el cabello blanquecino cayendo sobre su espalda y ojos grises. Era ciertamente hermoso y lo sería más si no tuviera esa cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy bien quiero presentarles a Squalo-kun y Fran –señaló el castaño mayor a los nuevos invitados –Xanxus y Belphegor no bajaran por el momento, tienen cosas… no bajaran por el momento –corrigió.

-¡VOIII! –casi deja sordos a los presentes con esa potencia de voz -¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO DE MASAKAKI? –preguntó/gritó el peliblanco.

-¿Squalo-sempai podrías dejar de ser estúpidamente escandaloso? –dijo indiferente ganándose ser atravesado con la espada del mayor –Duele Squalo- sempai –se quejó sin ser persuasivo mientras su sombrero era atravesado.

-¿Así que esos dos son muñecas? –no evitó preguntar Tsunayoshi.

-Squalo es un servant de Xanxus, pero Fran es el Master de Belphegor –contestó nuevamente Fumito mientras todos, a excepción de Reborn y Byakuran, sudaban frío por ver peligrosa escena.

-Veo que no están todos –dijo una voz arriba del escenario llamando la atención de los presentes.

Como era de suponerse era Masakaki tomando un sorbo de té y sentado en un sillón que apareció de la nada. Se levantó dejando la taza inmóvil en el aire mientras él se acomodaba las ropas.

-Bueno vamos a empezar –dijo tomando su bastón en su mano.

-¡VOII! ¡HEY TÚ MALDITO DE MIERDA BAJA PARA QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA!

-Las preguntas serán al final de la sesión –trató de sonar persuasivo pero no lo logró ya que el pelilargo se subió al escenario dispuesto a atravesar al arbitro.

-Are, are –dijo mientras movía el bastón en dirección de su atacante.

De la nada apareció una camisa de fuerza que rápidamente envolvió a Squalo dejándolo inmovilizado. La falta de equilibrio casi logra hacerlo caer del estrado pero sintió un leve empujón por parte del bastón en su espalda lo que hizo precipitarlo al piso.

-Bueno vamos a continuar… a no ser que alguno quiera hacer otra pregunta –dijo serio y en consecuencia recibió un silencio como respuesta –así me gusta –volvió a su sonrisa habitual –Uno: Verán, el juego se compone por ocho Master y sus respectivos Servant quienes participaran obligatoriamente en un reto de sobrevivencia cada tercer día, ganen cada desafío y avanzarán todos a la siguiente ronda pero pierdan uno y habrá un gran escándalo hasta que un humano muera. Dos: Cómo habrán notado, están a salvo en los terrenos de la escuela ya que inicialmente tienen el privilegio del "refugio"; pero si van perdiendo retos el lugar se irá reduciendo colocándolos en peligro. Tres: Cada desafío se irá anunciando cuando llegue el día así que cada reto será muy diferente entre sí. Veamos ¿Qué más hay? Así… Cuarto: en el lugar se esconden algunas armas como las que tienen sus Servants pero que son destinados a los Masters si es que quieren ganar algún tipo de ventaja. Ya sabrán que algunos de ustedes no son combativos por lo que podrán estar expuestos así que estas herramientas serán de gran utilidad si se encontrasen en una situación de vida o muerte; pero debo añadir que cada arma tiene un atributo, así que si la llama no corresponde a esta característica no será posible utilizarlo. Quinto: Se habrán percatado que la muñeca, además del anillo integrado, viene con uno extra para los Masters. Estas herramientas sirven para canalizar las llamas hasta sus futuras armas tal y como lo hacen sus Servants. También es importante alimentar a su muñeca con estas llamas en un lapso máximo de 24 horas ya que esto mantiene la cohesión entre el alma y el cuerpo además de también servir para sanar y reconstruir partes dañadas… ¿Fumito-san? ¿Podría demostrarle a los demás cómo repara el brazo roto de su muñeca Sei?

Obedeciendo las órdenes, el mayor de todos los presentes iluminó su anillo con llamas color índigo para luego cubrir la zona afectada. Poco a poco el miembro fue reconstruyéndose hasta formar un nuevo brazo el cual Sei movió para comprobar su estado.

-Es más fácil unir un miembro si es que aún lo conservas que reconstruirlo. Crear una parte del cuerpo con las llamas es muy difícil y agotador por lo que les recomiendo a los Servant evitar daños fatales ya que si su cuerpo es completamente aniquilado será como si estuviesen muertos –advirtió a todas las muñecas presentes –Casi se me olvida jaja… en el lugar hay lugares secretos que podrían darles una pista para salir pero deberán ser muy cuidadosos ya que un código abre sólo una entrada una única vez y eso sin mencionar que el mecanismo sólo funciona por la noche, así que si se adentran deberán ser rápidos para no quedar atrapados en su interior o ser emboscados por Ghouls. Yo mismo les aclararé las dudas con respecto a las normas del juego para ayudarles pero no esperen sonsacarme información con respecto a otros temas hasta que ustedes mismos me muestren las pistas que están regadas en esos sitios ocultos que antes mencioné. Claro que también pueden evitarlos y sólo participar en los desafíos pero como alguien que ya ha visto muchas veces el desarrollo de este juego les recomiendo arriesgarse. Bueno creo que eso es todo…

-¡Espera! –pidió el castaño.

-¿Pasa algo Tsunayoshi-san?

-Si, hice lo que me dijiste pero mi muñeca nunca cobró vida… mira por ti mismo –dijo acercando la caja a Masakaki.

-Curioso, nunca antes había pasado. Mmm creo que puede ser posible conseguirte otra muñeca aunque no será fácil encontrarla por el asunto de la sincronización –dijo pensativo tomando la caja –pero será necesario ya que serás asesinado sin una.

-Espera… ¿qué pasará con esta? –preguntó señalando a artefacto en la caja.

-¿Qué otra cosa sino que destruirla? Si algo no te sirve deséchalo –dijo como si fuera obvia la pregunta.

-Pero ella tiene un alma ¿no? Un alma como la de ellos… esta viva ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero de qué te sirve una muñeca que no puede despertar.

-Pero no quiero asesinarla –dijo tan serio que Masakaki no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada.

-Jajaja el amo… el amo tenía razón –dijo secándose las lágrimas por la prolongada risa –eres muy interesante e ingenuo jajaja… -continuó riéndose en voz alta –Esta bien, si la quieres conservar hazlo pero en cuanto pienses que es un estorbo dámela y te enviaré una nueva muñeca que sea capaz de convertirse en tu Servant –sugirió mientras se calmaba.

-¿Pero hay alguna otra cosa para despertarla?

-Mmm nunca había pasado así que tendría que preguntarle al amo –dijo devolviéndole la caja a su dueño –si eso es todo me marcho, tengo preparaciones para mañana. Ahh se me olvidaba, por la comida no se preocupen, aparecerá puntualmente en la cafetería, así que si tienen hambre les recomiendo pasar a disfrutar del banquete –dijo acomodándose su sombrero y haciendo desaparecer el sillón y la camisa de fuerza de Squalo –me despido, les deseo una buena noche –dio una reverencia con su caracterizada sonrisa jocosa para luego desaparecer.

-Si claro, comer después de oír semejante locura –dijo malhumorado Gokudera.

-Si no fuera por aquellos monstruos, pensaría que esto es algún tipo de pésimo reality show –respondió hastiado Shoichi.

-Vamos Shô-chan, seguro tienes hambre –le aconsejó su servant.

-Sólo quiero descansar, con todo lo ocurrido no se me abriría el apetito con nada –respondió.

-Yo estoy igual –le siguió Tsunayoshi.

-Pues yo si estoy hambriento y no quiero volver con ese príncipe de pacotilla –dijo Fran saliendo del gimnasio siguiendo el olor de la comida.

-Espérame yo también voy –le siguió Lambo con su cara chulesca mientras salía.

-¡Vamos Kyoko!¡No puedes descansar con es estómago vacío! -dijo conduciendo a la menor por el mismo camino.

-Gokudera ¿No quieres comer tú también? –preguntó atentamente el moreno recibiendo una mueca de su acompañante –Jajaja es muy tímido –dijo recibiendo un "_Por supuesto que no_" mental del resto.

-¿Qué harás con tu muñeca Sawada-san? –preguntó Shoichi mientras buscaban un buen sitio para descansar en compañía del albino.

-No lo sé y… mmm los que me conocen me llaman Tsuna… si tu quieres llamarme así –le contestó nervioso al mayor.

-Ok, Tsuna-san entonces –le sonrió.

-Descuida Tsunayoshi-kun ~ me ocuparé de salvarlos a los dos ya que eres amigo de mi querido Shô-chan –dijo muy acaramelado cuando pronunció el nombre de su Master, tanto que Tsuna sospechaba que hubiese algo más que a simple vista.

-Ah, iré al baño –se acordó de aquella básica necesidad al ver los típicos letreros del W.C.

-Te esperamos acá afuera –le contestó el pelirrojo.

Una vez adentro los adultos se quedaron solos en el pasillo y asegurándose de que nadie les viera comenzaron a platicar en voz baja.

-Byakuran-san esta situación me preocupa –dijo afligido.

-A mí también, por eso no será conveniente decir acerca de la investigación –se puso serio.

-Si no te hubiese dejado sólo ese día, no habrías sido secuestrado y aca… acabado así –bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable de lo que había ocurrido a su amigo.

-Descuida nadie sabe lo que pasará en el futuro, además… -tomó una mano de su Master –estoy feliz que me hubiera ocurrido a mí y no a ti.

-¡No digas eso! –le reprochó el otro.

-De cualquier forma ya estamos involucrados como buscábamos. Debemos cumplir con nuestro deber y encontrar al bastardo que nos metió en esto –dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban resentimiento.

Byakuran siempre portaba una sonrisa sea cual sea la situación y muy pocas veces se mostraba serio, ya que si lograba cambiar el semblante del albino sólo significaba que estaba muy enfurecido.

Oyeron los pasos del menor salir de la cabina del baño por lo que decidieron guardar silencio. La información que ellos tenían era alarmante y muy desmoralizadora, tanto que prefirieron no compartirla en su momento hasta que pudiesen investigar un poco más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista ya que intuían que había algo mucho más grande por descubrir y estaban seguros que aquel código de barras en la muñeca de Irie podría llevarlos a una pista… el problema era que necesitaban aliados pero habían visto muy poca cooperación en los miembros del juego, algo que les acarrearía problemas en un futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Segundo capítulo y el tercero en proceso jeje. Algunos querían que saliera Hibari en este capítulo pero… soy malvada y siniestra así que no lo saqué.

¿Por qué no despertó? Bueno hay razones (entre ellas causar incertidumbre ¬w¬) que se irán aclarando así como todo el misterio que envuelve a los jugadores.

En lo personal quería más gore pero bueno son los capítulos introductorios así que no debo de agotarme el repertorio y más por que se aproxima el siguiente reto así que paciencia con el desollamiento y sacadero de tripas… no a ese grado pero creo que me entienden ^^

Bueno agradecimientos a los que me leen y un saludo especial a quienes se molestan en dejarme review. De fanfiction un abrazo a Lord Queen y dametsuna, de amor yaoi a Grace, nikochan, naru uchija, rima-chan y viany.

Bueno me despido por que tengo dos capítulos que publicar para mañana, la continuación de ésta y el de Ojos ajenos puff (agotada) chao chao ^^


	3. Exploraciones

**N/A:**

(Sonido del teléfono sonando)

Perdón! (hincada con cabeza pegada al piso)

No tengo perdón! Sniff sniff quería actualizar pasada Navidad pero bueno… no he visto a mis amigos desde el semestre pasado ya que no me puedo dar el lujo de venir cada fin de semana por la distancia T.T los disfruté y creo que ya no se pueden quejar que no voy con ellos ¬¬

(Sigue el teléfono sonando y Kyo ignorándolo)

También tuve un viaje familiar y pensaba llevarme la compu de contrabando para seguir escribiendo pero la autoridad de la casa (mi madre -_-U) me descubrió y se aseguro que no la llevara T.T digan lo que quieran pero mi mami da miedo cuando se lo propone (escalofrío).

(sigue el incesante timbre del teléfono)

Apenas he regresado y me dispongo a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda para compensar la semana del hoyo negro que no actualicé (semana entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, así le llamo ^^)

(Aparece mi hermana Moni con el teléfono)

Moni: Hermana es para ti

Kyo: HIIIEE! te dije que no contestaras bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Moni: ya me cansé del sonido así que contesta ¬¬*

Kyo: (recibe el teléfono y contesta temblando) bueno?

Anna: _si que tienes valor para actualizar apenas… (_se siente el aura hostil incluso a través del teléfono)

Kyo: p-pero…

Anna: _espero disfrutes el resto de las vacaciones porque planeo atormentarte_ (cuelga)

Kyo: (con aura de depresión) disfruten del capítulo ^^U

**Rating:** M:

**Género:** Acción, Angustia, AU, Drama, Horror, Misterio, Tragedia...

_**Disclaimer:**_KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos, tortura y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 4:**

**Exploraciones.**

Ni el aroma ni la apariencia abría el apetito al joven castaño quien se conformó con un jugo, pan tostado y un remilgo en el plato con fruta antes de levantarse de la mesa. Apenas había sido capaz de cerrar los párpados aquella noche por lo que su energía tanto como su humor estaban por los niveles mínimos aceptables.

-¡Yo, Tsuna! ¿Descansaste bien anoche? –preguntó el ojiámbar al encontrarle por los pasillos.

Tsuna simplemente volteó y esperó que las ojeras respondieran en su lugar.

-Creo no muy bien –dedujo con sólo echar una mirada al menor.

-Buenos días Yamamoto-kun.

-Vamos, sin honoríficos que sólo somos amigos –le sonrió animadamente. ¡Por Dios! No lo diría en voz alta pero envidiaba la energía de aquellas muñecas, parecían no conocer lo que es el agotamiento.

-Entonces Yamamoto. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

-Eh sí, verás, Fumito-san me pidió reunirnos en el lobby de la sala de maestros, tal parece que quiere que hablemos sobre la situación.

-Iré enseguida –le contestó al pelinegro -¿No vienes?

-Debo llamar a Gokudera. Si de alguna forma esa reunión obtenemos información estoy seguro que querrá saberlo –dijo encaminándose a la guarida de su malhumorado Master.

Se encaminó al sitio acordado cargando en su mano derecha lo que o a quien sería su Servant. El día anterior se pasó las horas examinando a la muñeca minuciosamente para ver si había algún desperfecto o algo roto, pero no había ningún indicio de avería que delatara el fallo de su despertar, inclusive el pigmento estaba en su lugar haciendo realista a la muñeca.

Suspiró derrotado, quizá encontraría la respuesta en aquella junta que organizaba Fumito-san.

Se adentró al recinto encontrándose con las mismas personas que el día anterior, no… esta vez estaban dos personas más. El más joven era rubio y con el cabello tan largo que cubría sus ojos, una pequeña corona yacía sobre su cabeza dándole una apariencia un tanto excéntrica en conjunción de aquella escabrosa sonrisa. El segundo tenía una apariencia mucho más amenazante que el primero por aquellas cicatrices en su rostro, era moreno con ojos carmín sentado en una posición de superioridad en aquel gran sillón.

-¡Hey tú! Escoria –llamó a Fumito –terminemos cuanto antes con esto.

-Xanxus-san aún faltan dos personas –su consideración le ganó una mirada enfurecida que haría callar a un bebé llorando.

-Sentimos la tardanza –se disculpó el moreno entrando a la estancia seguido del peliplata.

-Muy bien ya que estamos todos creo que es conveniente hacer un tipo de alianza para llevar todo este asunto para posteriormente hacer exploraciones por todo el perímetro…

-Tzk ¡Qué estupidez! –Exclamó el moreno antes de salir –ustedes escoria no se atrevan a meterse en mi camino –amenazando siendo seguido de su Servant.

-Ushishishi. Uno menos –dijo sarcástico Belphegor.

-Preferiría no salir –dijo perezosamente el bovino –además cuento con la protección de Reborn así que no necesito esforzarme todo el tiempo –y salió por aquella puerta.

-¿Hay alguien más? –preguntó irritado Gokudera siendo contestado por un silencio.

-Bueno creo que podemos contar con ustedes –dijo Fumito –el plan será dividirnos en cuartetos y buscar en diferentes sectores.

-Etto… -alzó la mano con desinterés –el príncipe idiota… -dijo para luego convertirse en la diana de las dagas de aquel rubio –quiero decir que su majestad sádico inútil –le gano otras seis – le sería difícil llevar a alguien más, será una molestia.

-Bueno habrá un sexteto… o quinteto ahora que recuerdo que Tsuna aún no tiene a su Servant.

-Tsuna ven con nosotros –sugirió el moreno abrazando al castaño demasiado relajado.

-Yo también voy con Tsuna-kun –también pidió su compañía la única chica entre los Masters.

-Oh~. Supongo que nosotros iremos con Fumito-san y Sei-chan –sonrió el albino.

- Ushishishi vamos ranita, no sé cuánto tiempo soporte estar con estos plebeyos –salieron el par –sólo los estoy utilizando así que no me consideren su aliado aunque sí compartiré con ustedes lo que encuentre y espero por su bien que hagan lo mismo –amenazó antes de que los demás le perdieran de vista.

- Bueno ya que nosotros quedamos creo que tendremos que hacer orden y cómo considero mala idea escoger un líder puesto que nadie se conoce, sugiero que tomemos decisiones en base a la decisión de la mayoría ¿alguna objeción? –preguntó.

-Por nosotros está bien –respondió Shouchi en nombre de todos –pero creo que deberíamos saber con qué contamos. Me refiero al poder de nuestros Servant, habilidad y magnitud… eso nos haría sentir más seguros con respecto a hacer equipo.

-No me parece buena idea Shô-chan –respondió el albino dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo –estas no son circunstancias normales y la mayoría aquí no se conocen, por lo que sospechar de los mismos jugadores no me ha de extrañar. No me malinterpreten pero pienso que es mucho más importante entablar lazos antes de decidir en confiar en otros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Byakuran-san –le secundó Fumito –En esta situación sólo terminaríamos tensionando la relación. Si en un principio desconocemos la magnitud de poder entre nosotros, no nos quedará de otra que respetarnos mucho más el uno al otro. Posteriormente no dudo en que formemos una alianza genuina basada en confianza para lograr salir de este sitio pero primeramente están las medidas de seguridad.

-Eso podría dividirnos… -argumentó Shoichi un poco contrariado.

-Shô-chan creo que te has dado cuenta pero este retorcido juego no basta con sólo tácticas y técnicas de combate, las relaciones humanas también son importantes y estoy seguro que esto mide la tolerancia de las personas.

-Y no podremos forzarlas ¿No piensa igual Byakuran-san? –sonrió para aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

-Así es. Yo prefiero saber que puedo contar con ustedes que estar con la duda de "_qué pasaría si…"_ –respondió a la sonrisa de Fumito –qué opina el resto.

-Yo no confío en ninguno de ustedes por lo que para mí está bien –dijo secamente el peliplata.

-S-supongo que para mí también –dijo algo inseguro Tsunayoshi seguido de un asentamiento de cabeza de su compañera.

-Bueno un problema menos. Vamos a dividirnos en sectores para buscar cosas que sean de utilidad antes de que anochezca… alguna cosa de este lugar debería poder ayudarnos. Luego tendremos que reencontrarnos en este sitio para compartir la información de nuestra búsqueda y si encontramos algo interesante, tomaremos decisiones respetando a la mayoría.

Todos asintieron porque en ese momento les parecía la idea la más factible aunque no era la mejor. Se dispersaron para alistarse ya que en pocos minutos debían salir a ese inexplorado lugar, mejor ir un poco preparado que lamentarse.

-¿Crees que es buena idea no ir con Tsuna? Aunque no tenga muñeca podría ser nuestro mejor aliado –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras caminaban por el pasillo –sin mencionar que sinceramente me preocupa.

-El que me preocupa a mí es ese tal Nanahara Fumito –dijo cambiando a su rostro serio.

-Pero su muñeca parece ser fuerte.

-No me refiero al poder de su Servant, me refiero a aquella sonrisa falsa.

-¿Sonrisa falsa? ¿Es alguien sospechoso?

-Tómalo como la sugerencia de alguien que conoce perfectamente la hipocresía. Ese hombre es el más amenazador entre todos aquí y apostaría a que sabe algo que nosotros no.

-Entonces hubiera sido mejor sacarle toda la información a ese hombre antes de siquiera aliarnos –paró en seco.

–Lo hice de este modo porque es peligroso y no confío en él, así como él no lo hace conmigo. Decirle mis habilidades podría ser un suicidio.

-Creo que sólo estás un poco histérico.

-Shoichi por ningún motivo confíes en él ni le escuches. Darle la espalda sería un error que nos podría costar muy caro.

-Me cuesta creerlo viéndolo como es, pero haré caso a tu intuición.

* * *

><p>En un oscuro cuarto solamente iluminado por la luz de los monitores que mostraban las acciones de los jugadores de su juego, estaba el titiritero de aquella obra observando el orden de los sucesos de las últimas horas. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo apoyando su mentón sobre uno de sus manos sobre el respaldo mientras que con la mano sobrante tomaba el líquido carmín de su copa.<p>

-Hmp –bufó con una sonrisa ladeada –parece que ese Byakuran es muy interesante. Es un tío que sabe pensar y es inteligente. Adelantarse a Fumito de esa forma es digna de admiración –dijo divertido llevándose un trago a sus labios –Fumito podría ser un zorro pero Byakuran es un Tanuki*.

-Mi señor –apareció a sus espaldas el singular Virgilio de los Masters.

No podía verle la cara por su localización pero aseguraba que su amo seguramente había fruncido el rostro.

-Masakaki ¿Cómo van los preparativos? –dijo desinteresado.

-Cómo se planeó. Mañana al atardecer estará listo el primer desafío.

-Hmp –fue lo que recibió como respuesta –odio esperar pero no se puede hacer nada –dijo irritado aquel hombre escondido en las sombras –asegúrate que nuestro contendiente sea lo bastante bueno. No quiero llegar a aburrirme si ellos terminan masacrados.

-Descuide, le aseguro que él es lo suficientemente bueno para la primera partida. Es fuerte pero no será imposible para nuestros jugadores. Y para amenizarle más la espera haré que salgan algunos sirvientes de cacería –sonrió pero no por lo duro que sería para los Master, sino por lo emocionado que estaba por ver como se desarrollarían las cosas según lo que le indicaba su intuición.

-Veo que esperas mucho de ellos –aquella sonrisa burlesca había ganado su mirada –es raro en ti interesarte en los jugadores… ¿Dime hay alguno que llame tu atención?

-No estoy seguro pero algo me dice que posiblemente son ellos a quienes hemos esperado tanto tiempo –miró al monitor.

-Espera sentado –volvió la mirada al monitor –me dan diversión pero ninguno ha logrado cerrar esta maldición. Pero no importa, mientras aquellos cobardes sigan enviando más sacrificios me sentiré complacido de torturarles y llenarlos de desesperación –sonrió sádicamente.

-Hay alguien que tal vez me intriga un poco –sacó a su amo de sus pensamientos –ese niño que ve a las muñecas como humanos –sonrió – tiene una intuición muy acertada al verlas de ese modo.

-No ha sido el primero en verlas así. No tiene algo fuera de lo ordinario –contestó indiferente mirando por el monitor al castaño caminar por los pasillos hasta reencontrarse con su unidad de búsqueda –aunque debo admitir que ese mocoso me irrita mucho…

* * *

><p>-¡No encuentro nada al extremo! –gritó a los cuatro vientos dentro de ese local.<p>

-Tzk ¿Qué se supone que debemos buscar? –preguntó más que irritado el peliplata tras dos horas de búsqueda.

-Se supone que algo que sea de utilidad pero no veo más que cosas viejas –dijo Tsuna quien ayudaba a buscar en aquella vieja cafetería a mitad del centro –es extraño, ayer esta vieja rockola tocaba y ahora ni siquiera es capaz de encender –inútilmente oprimía los botones sin que la máquina mostrara algún funcionamiento.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo –se quejó nuevamente mientras se seguía tomando un descanso para fumar, uno que había durado un par de horas.

-¡Hey cabeza de pulpo! ¡Deja de fumar! ¡Te morirás extremadamente joven! –Le recriminó llamando la atención de Gokudera -¡Además necesitamos ayuda cabeza de pulpo!

-¡Tu maldito cabeza de césped! ¡Deja de ordenarme que hacer! –detestaba a ese tal Ryohei por su incesante grito que le estaba volviendo loco.

Y así comenzó una vez más una discusión entre el boxeador y el peliplata.

-Jajaja parecen muy amigos –dijo tranquilamente Yamamoto haciendo que Tsuna pusiera ojos en blanco por la apreciación del moreno.

-¡Ryohei! –Llamó la pequeña castaña deteniendo a su Servant antes de entrar en un combate con el otro Master -¡Deja de hablar y ponte a buscar! –parecía no tener paciencia con su muñeca y desde varios kilómetros de distancia se veía que Kyoko apenas y soportaba estar cerca del joven peliblanco.

-Lo siento Kyoko –trató de disculparse pero siendo campantemente ignorada por esta.

Rindiéndose se dirigió hacia los estantes del fondo para buscar alguna cosa que animara a la chica. La quería de cierta manera y por ello le tenía una gran devoción a pesar del frío trato que le daba, y aunque ella se merecía ser abandonada él era incapaz de hacerlo. Era como si algo en su interior le gritase que protegiera a la castaña contra cualquier cosa.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido del cambio de la chica y rápidamente notó que se exasperaba cuando el mayor estaba presente, como si quisiese evitarlo a toda costa.

-¿Kyoko-chan?

– ¿Pasa algo Tsu-kun?

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Ryohei-san y tú? –preguntó ya que la curiosidad le picaba más que la prudencia.

-N-no, nada ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –negó pero claramente esa no era la respuesta que transmitían sus ojos.

-Por nada especial –respondió Tsuna.

-Pues encontrar esos lugares parece que sólo es posible por la noche –dijo serio el moreno -No parece haber algo que muestre indicio de algún dispositivo activo en ninguna casa. Tampoco veo alguna ranura con escáner u otra case de máquina que lea los códigos de barras.

-Mmm ¿Creen que una computadora sea de ayuda? –preguntó Kyoko tras recordar –cuando desperté estaba en lo que parecía una vieja taberna. Lo que me llamó la atención es que la computadora parecía fuera de lugar.

-¿Fuera de lugar? –preguntó el castaño.

-Pues parecía mucho más reciente que todo el inmueble. Todo tiene apariencia de hace cuarenta o cincuenta años pero la PC parece desencajar con el motivo del sitio.

Jurarían que habían oído campanas al escuchar aquella información por parte de Kyoko y es que ya estaban tan cansados por buscar que decidieron arriesgarse aunque estuviese cerca la hora de oscurecer..

-Kyoko-chan por favor llévanos –pidió Tsuna.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Yamamoto –sé que tenemos todavía una hora pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos.

-Pero tampoco podemos desperdiciar el día. Hemos buscado por horas y no hemos encontrado algo de utilidad para ayudarnos. Creo que vale la pena investigar.

-Tsu-kun tiene razón y el sitio está cerca –respaldó al castaño sin terminar de convencer al espadachín.

-Mierda –Gokudera chasqueó la lengua irritado –si en ese sitio hay algo vayamos y dejemos de perder el tiempo –dijo haciendo que su Servant tuviera que acatar la orden no dicha. No podía contrariarlo.

* * *

><p>La casa era de dos pisos y de pesadas teselas con fachada roja por el material del que estaba elaborado. La edificación se erguía asimétricamente como si en cualquier instante estuviese por derrumbarse por lo que pensar en adentrarse no era muy alentador.<p>

Se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo colindando con los lotes baldíos que seguramente ungían para la agricultura. El viejo edificio estaba justamente en la esquina de la calle y la entrada al bar se encontraba bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano. Dibujado en los muros había un viejo y destartalado anuncio que invitaba a los bebedores y alcohólicos a entrar, claro que era para un tiempo atrás cuando no se había caído la mitad de la pintura. La puerta era de madera y arriba de la entrada había un anuncio viejo de fierro con la figura de una cerveza.

Entraron a tan lúgubre lugar haciendo crujir el piso de madera con cada paso que daban temiendo que fuese a desplomarse. Siguieron a la menor hasta la mesa en donde estaba aquél computador. Efectivamente era muy sospechosa la presencia de semejante artefacto en un lugar como ese por lo que no tardaron en analizarla. No parecía estar conectada a ninguna fuente y ni siquiera había cables para hacerlo.

-No enciende –trató inútilmente Tsuna de encender el aparato.

-Supongo que no es lo que buscábamos –dijo un poco decepcionada Kyoko.

-Pero si la llevamos a la escuela quizá podemos sacarle provecho –trató de animar Yamamoto –alguien más podría serle útil aunque siendo sinceros yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

-Tzk ¡Saquen esa cosa y vámonos de aquí! –expresó malhumorado el peliplata.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia/orden de Gokudera, ambos Servants, Yamamoto y Ryohei, cargaron el servidor y el monitor respectivamente para sacarlos del lugar haciendo crujir el delicado piso por el reciente peso. Un paso en falso hizo que un tablón se venciera por el peso de Ryohei haciéndole perder el equilibrio para chocar con una viga de madera. Había caído con todo su cuerpo embistiendo el desgastado soporte el cual no tardó mucho tiempo en vencerse estremeciendo el edificio entero.

El polvo acumulado en techo cayendo por el movimiento del edificio y que algunas paredes comenzaran a agrietarse fueron la alarma para los jóvenes quienes no dudaron en apresurarse a salir. En la prisa Kyoko pisó un tablón podrido que atrapó su pie en mera huida dejándola atrás.

-¡AYUDA! –gritó desesperada al verse en esa situación.

Sintió unas manos tomarle del brazo y para su alivio vio a su compañero de la escuela.

-Tsu-kun… -también sintió otra mano más fornida tocar su tobillo haciéndole volver la vista.

-¡Kyoko! ¡He venido a salvarte al extremo! –dijo mientras que con el otro puño rompió la trampa que apresaba a la chica, pero fue demasiada su fuerza que terminó destrozando el suelo que al parecer estaba hueco.

Una parte del edificio colapsó apenas dando tiempo a Gokudera y Yamamoto para salir de aquella demolición. Por toda la calle se alzó una nube de polvo haciendo imposible la visión

-¡¿Donde está Tsuna?-preguntó alarmado al no ver a su reciente amigo -¡Falta también Kyoko y Ryohei!

Ambos voltearon buscando a sus compañeros ya que no oían sus voces. El polvo se comenzaba a disipar y muy pronto se percataron de que sólo se encontraban ellos dos fuera del edificio.

-¡TSUNA! –gritó desesperado buscando oír respuesta.

Se apresuró hacia las ruinas de la entrada del bar pero era inútil buscar debido a los escombros que impedían el paso. Quiso apartar los restos del edificio con su espada con llamas de lluvia para abrirse paso pero claramente provocaba que más material se precipitara en donde yacían los cuerpos de sus amigos.

El peliplata no dijo nada ya que se encontraba shockeado por toparse con semejante suceso y ciertamente, aunque esas personas extrañas no eran de su agrado jamás esperó que murieran frente a sus ojos.

Sentir que la incertidumbre en la boca y la imponencia de no poder hacer algo en aquella situación se arremolinaron en el pecho del moreno quien había detenido su labor perdiendo toda esperanza pero…

-¡Yamamoto! ¡Gokudera! ¡Pueden escucharme! –oyó un grito apenas audible.

El moreno y su Master dirigieron su mirada pero ahora en una nueva dirección. La voz que le llamaba ya no provenía de aquel edificio y en su lugar, ahora emergía aquel sonido ahogado de una de las alcantarillas que se asomaba por las orillas de la calle.

-¡TSUNA! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN? –gritó frente a la cloaca para asegurarse.

-¡Si estamos bien! ¡Al parecer el suelo estaba hueco y caímos por ese sitio! ¡El sótano está conectado a las cañerías así que estamos a salvo!

-¡Espera! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí! –dijo a punto de destruir aquella acera para liberar a sus amigos bajo el suelo hasta que una mano le detuvo.

-Si serás imbécil… tú fanático de las espadas fíjate bien en la situación antes de hacer una estupidez –le reprochó el peliplata.

Yamamoto no entendió aquellas palabas de sus Master, por lo que Gokudera un poco exasperado por la poca percepción del moreno suspiró.

-El colapso también dañó la calle –dijo señalando el hundimiento del cemento muy cerca de donde provenía la voz de Tsuna –si hacemos algo imprudente terminaremos por aplastarles.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarlos ahí.

-Por eso digo que eres un idiota. Busquemos ayuda, no podemos hacerlo solos.

-Mmm supongo –dijo no muy convencido de dejar a los tres atrapados -¡Iremos por ayuda! ¡No se muevan y no hagan ningún movimiento brusco ya que el sitio donde se encuentran también podría colapsar!

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero dense prisa! –pidió Tsuna.

-Tzk ¡Vámonos! –ordenó Gokudera apresurando el paso en camino al instituto.

Al ver aquella preocupación en los ojos de su Master a pesar de su malhumorada cara hizo que Yamamoto esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Oí tú! ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara? –preguntó claramente irritado.

-Me di cuenta que aunque no lo aparentas, Gokudera se preocupa por los demás –dijo inocentemente y sin ninguna intención de molestar… claro que el peliplata no lo percibió de la misma manera lo que le ganó a Yamamoto otra discusión unilateral con tan difícil persona.

* * *

><p>Angosto y oscuro es cómo describiría Tsuna aquel lugar, el sitio era tan estrecho que se veían obligados a bajar el cuerpo en una incómoda posición y la única abertura que permitía la luz era el minúsculo resquicio de la alcantarilla en la calle. La cañería llevaba un poco de agua la cual se iba acumulando por la reciente represa provocada por el derrumbe de la casa, sólo esperan que los sacaran antes de quedar ahogados… el nivel del agua llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas.<p>

-¡Oi Sawada! ¡Mira esto! –dijo el boxeador llamando la atención del resto señalando una vieja escotilla.

Pero la abertura era mucho más de lo que aparentaba por el extraño teclado que había al lado.

-Creo que nos hemos topado con uno de los sitios secretos –comentó asombrado Tsuna por el descubrimiento.

-¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó la castaña.

-Mmm no lo sé pero preferiría esperar al resto, no estoy lo suficientemente desesperado para abrirlo.

-Opino lo mismo. Masakaki dijo que iban a haber trampas y que podíamos quedar atrapados –recordó Kyoko.

-¡ENTONCES A ESPERAR AL EXTREMO! –dijo animadamente -¡Oi Sawada! –Llamó el peliblanco al menor, y debido por la reciente apatía que tenía el boxeador con él, Tsuna no hizo más que atemorizarse –Gracias por volver por Kyoko… -agradeció sinceramente -¡ERES UN HOMBRE EXTREMO!

-Jaja de nada, ella es una amiga mía –trató de calmar al efusivo hombre.

Sin notarlo el tiempo transcurrió y la poca luz que entraba por el resquicio desapareció por el anochecer.

-¿Tsu-kun? –llamó Kyoko ahora con el nivel del agua hasta sus rodillas.

-Sí, parece que tendremos que esperar hasta la mañana. Seguro es una locura salir en plena noche –respondió a la pregunta aún no formulada.

-¿Crees que nos ataquen ghouls en este lugar? –preguntó atemorizada.

-Mmm no lo sé, pero es un hecho que no podré dormir –miró fijamente del angosto sitio de donde venía la corriente en búsqueda de la más mínima señal de que no estaban solos –si no llegamos a topar con algo o el nivel del agua es demasiada alta no tendremos más opción que abrir la escotilla –miró de reojo el lugar –ojalá pudiera despertar a mi muñeca –la sacó de sus bolsillos aún intacta.

-Me pregunto por qué no funciona –comentó Kyoko observando el artefacto –debiste haberla cambiado como sugirió Masakaki.

-Tú lo escuchaste, él terminaría destruido… ¿No sería como un asesinato?

-¿Él…? –Preguntó extrañada la chica –Tsu-kun, ellos pueden sentir como nosotros pero sus cuerpos no son como los nuestros, son muñecas simplemente para pelear –argumentó.

Tsunayoshi rápidamente se dio cuenta del atisbo de tristeza que provocaron esas palabras en los ojos del boxeador.

-Si sólo fueran muñecas para el combate no debería haber sido necesario los sentimientos y emociones –reflexionó el menor –algo no me gusta de todo esto.

-Creo que tienes razón –había convencido a la chica. Kyoko miró de reojo a su Servant y un sentimiento de angustia y culpa se arremolinaron en su corazón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-¿Kyoko…? –iba a llamar pero un sonido le interrumpió -¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó alarmado buscando cualquier tipo de movimiento en el agua.

-Quédense atrás –se posicionó Ryohei frente a ellos.

En menos de un instante vio una masa negra en el agua que se movía lentamente flotando hacia ellos como si estuviese acechándolos. Tal cual cocodrilo se hundió en el agua desapareciendo de la vista de sus presas lo que hizo que los tres se atemorizaran.

Los tres se arrinconaron mientras Ryohei golpeaba con sus llamas de sol hacia cualquier sitio esperando golpear a la misteriosa bestia.

-¡Sawada! ¡Abre esa puerta! –pidió mientras seguía con su labor.

No se hizo de esperar, dio la vuelta para colocar su código de barras en aquel interruptor pero alguna especie de tentáculo se afianzó a su pierna jalándolo hacia el agua.

-¡Sawada!

-¡Tsuna-kun!

Rápidamente salió a respirar aire mientras seguía siendo jalado. El boxeador no tardó en localizarlo y comenzó a disparar en dirección hacia esa cosa en el agua.

Tsuna por la cercanía podía ver la cabeza del animal que se asemejaba un poco al de un caimán por el largo y la aspereza de la piel pero desechó la idea al ver como ese hocico se abría amenazadoramente como si se tratase de una especie de pulpo. Lo que parecía la boca eran tentáculos que ahora mostraban los afilados colmillos en su interior dispuestos a morder a su presa que había atrapado sin dar tregua al boxeador de liberarlo.

El menor quería pelear pero era difícil moverse en el agua y liberarse del agarre, casi podía sentir su pie tocado por los miembros de la cabeza de ese ghoul.

-¡Sawada! –Llamó el boxeador -¡Toma esto! –le arrojó una barra de metal la cual cayó cerca de su cuerpo.

Tentando el piso buscó el artefacto ya que si no se daba prisa su pierna sería arrancada de tajo por lo que sea que fuese esa cosa ¡Bingo! Pudo tocarla y no tardó en sujetarla. El arma fue clavada en el interior de la boca aprovechando que el ghoul la había abierto para saborear la jugosa carne. No hace falta describir el tremendo daño que el castaño infligió al monstruo al apuñalarle en aquella zona blanda dando como resultado la liberación de su pierna.

-¡Toma esto! ¡MAXIMUM CANNON!–le golpeo de lleno el boxeador liberando una gran explosión contra el ghoul estrellándolo contra la pared.

El golpe estremeció nuevamente el sitio avisándoles que un derrumbe iba a suceder y que esta vez no habría escapatoria a no ser…

-¡Kyoko! ¡Abre la puerta! –pidió Tsuna mientras era ayudado por Ryohei a ponerse de pie.

La pequeña castaña no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente colocó su código de barras para abrir la compuerta. El seguro se liberó y automáticamente la entrada quedó libre para que los tres ingresaran. A salvo miraron hacia atrás para ver cómo una gigantesca piedra bloqueó su salida.

Habían salido e un sitio inseguro sólo para meterse a uno peligroso. Sólo esperaban encontrar la salida y salir todos juntos de esa trampa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Enserio quería que apareciera Hibari pero el cap se me alargó T.T pero les aseguro que aparece en la próxima ^^ además en mi defensa Anna quería sacarlo hasta el primer desafío pero no podía soportar un día más sin ver a mi azabache favorito por lo que pensé en este serie de sucesos pero aún así creo que se me fue la mano en escribir ¬¬U

Ya dejé pistas y si leen entre líneas creo que se darán una gran idea de lo que pasará. El villano lo dejo en suspenso ya que sería mucho spoiler y me gusta causar incertidumbre ¬w¬

Bueno me despido aún debo acabar el especial de ojos ajenos y el siguiente capítulo de la saga.

Agradecimientos especiales de fanfiction a Lord Queen y dametsuna, de amor yaoi a Grace, nikochan, Viany, Naru uchija (por lo que lei no les gustó que no saliera Hibari T.T piedad les juro que sale en la próxima).

Chao chao ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

* El legendario tanuki tiene fama de ser pícaro y travieso, un maestro para disfrazarse y cambiar de forma, pero algo ingenuo y distraído.


	4. Atrapados

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** Antes de que quieran lincharme! (aparece con una olla como casco y una sartén como escudo) quiero decirles que tengo razones de peso por haber tardado en escribir por más de un mes. Verdad Anna?

**Anna:** yo no sé nada ¬¬

**Kyo:** Anna! TAT

**Anna:** esta bien (suspiro) la tonta de Kyo se fracturó la muñeca así que no pudo escribir, me da flojera repetir la misma explicación así que lean las notas de autora del capitulo de ojos ajenos, contenta? ¬¬

**Kyo:** (asiente con la cabeza) y bueno, aunque ya actualicé ese fic entré en semana de exámenes y aunque había tiempo por haberme preparado con antelación para mis materias, tal parece que mi musa de la inspiración sale disparada de vacaciones cuando se acerca esa época…

**Anna:** casi como lo haces tú con un problema de física ¬¬

**Kyo:** (puchero) … sí bueno, se me fue la inspiración, incluso Anna con su terrible temperamento no logró disuadirme (coff coff amenazarme) con escribir, hasta se llegó a cansar de usar método rudimentarios sin mostrar resultados no es así?

**Anna:** quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro ¬¬ sólo debo buscar mejores torturas

**Kyo:** =.= bueno… no fue hasta apenas antier que comencé a escribir y tú no ayudabas mucho en regresarme el borrador ¬¬**

**Anna:** era aburrido que querías? ¬¬

**Kyo:** pero por lo menos me hubieses dado una idea, no que me andaba quebrando la cabeza para satisfacer tus deseos sádicos TAT

**Anna:** bueno, bueno pero salió no? Así que deja de quejarte y presenta el capítulo

**Kyo:** ¬3¬ ta bien, cuarto capitulo y vamos por más, originalmente había más contenido pero como dije antes, Anna no se a contentaba con lo que le entregaba… creo que le haces competencia a Xanxus ¬¬

**Anna:** ^^gracias!

**Kyo:** =.=U no era un cumplido, espero cumplir con sus expectativas

**Anna:** sabes que no es así ¬¬

**Kyo:** y de quien es la culpa que tuviese que cortar el capítulo?

**Anna:** (la ignora) comentarios, sugerencia, reviews son bienvenidas, mejor si son amenazas de muerte ^^

**Rating:** M:

_**Disclaimer:**_ KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 4:**

**Atrapados.**

La situación no era nada favorable para el equipo de rescate quienes se vieron obligados a replegarse nuevamente en las instalaciones de la vieja escuela viendo impotentes como se aglomeraba una gran masa de Ghoul en los límites por una fuerza invisible que les impedía el paso. La calle estaba repleta por la conglomeración semejante a un enjambre de aquellos mórbidos cuerpos putrefactos impidiendo alguna vía de escape para llegar a su destino.

-Mierda, esos monstruos son testarudos –rechinó los dientes de molestia cierto peliplata mientras veía desde una ventana.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer Gokudera-san, no podremos movilizarnos hasta que las cosas se apacigüen –trató de calmarlo Shoichi pero se encontraba igualmente frustrado por no poder salir.

-Llámenme loco pero pareciera como si nos quisieran retener aquí –oyeron el comentario de cierto bovino que caminaba por el pasillo mirando el ajetreo.

-¿Retenernos? –preguntó confundido el pelirrojo viéndolo acercarse.

-Tú vaca inútil… –le reprochó Gokudera por negase a ayudarlos a rescatar a los cautivos.

-Di lo que quieras pero es una molestia salir con todos esos entusiastas ghouls –ignoró el reclamo y miró por la ventana.

-¿Por qué piensas que nos quieren inmovilizar? –trató de retomar el tema el mayor.

-Sólo míralos. Ayer era unas simples bestias y hoy les hicieron sudar la gota gorda –comentó.

-Tiene razón Shô-chan –vio a Byakuran también dirigirse hacia ellos –parecen organizados a diferencia de ayer. Hay un cambio abismal en su ofensiva.

-Cómo sea, es un hecho que no podrán salir hasta el amanecer. Si quieren realizar un plan suicida son libres de hacerlo –continuó su camino el moreno.

-Jodido bastardo –chasqueó con clara molestia.

-Pero también lo que dice es cierto, no podremos movilizarnos de esta forma y sería muy riesgoso. En este momento creo que Tsunayoshi-kun deberá esperar hasta el alba o hasta que las cosas se calmen y nos sea posible salir –sentenció el albino pero con clara molestia en su mirada a pesar de su sonrisa burlesca.

-Sólo espero que no esté en problemas –pidió el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Con la oscuridad de aquel lugar era imposible siquiera ver la propia nariz aunque era un hecho que se encontraba en el lugar de siempre. Trató de tantear con sus manos depositándolas en corroídos muebles de madera distinguiendo también papeles a conglomerados y otros enrollados. No era posible visualizar lo que había en aquella habitación lo que era tétrico: el riesgo de tropezar en la oscuridad o peor, al no saber que podría salir de ahí y atacarlos.<p>

-¡NO VEO NADA AL EXTREMO! –no hacía falta ver al dueño de aquella queja que constantemente chocaba con lo que fuese que estuviera ahí.

-Deja que te ayude~ -oyeron esa singular voz cantarina y no hacía falta ver la sonrisa jocosa que debía estar portando en sus labios.

Se oyó un choque de dedos y como se había dicho, Masakaki alumbró el oscuro cuarto haciendo uso de una lámpara antigua. Tsuna cegado momentáneamente entrecerró los ojos pero al volverlos abrir hizo una inspección del sitio donde habían ingresado poco antes del derrumbe. El sitio parecía un largo pasadizo cuyo fondo se extendía más allá de donde la luz alcanzaba. En el inicio había libreros y algunos documentos desparramados por todas partes, algunos apolillados y otros corroídos por la humedad, eran muy pocos los que se salvaban.

-Masakaki ¿Dónde estamos? –pidió saber el chico.

-Primero que nada, déjenme felicitarlos por hallar uno de los lugares secretos aunque creo que sería adecuado decir que fue él quien los encontró a ustedes –se mofó disimuladamente –por otra parte creo que sería adecuado que buscaran pistas sobre el juego y tal ves posiblemente encuentren algo de utilidad.

-No nos interesa eso, sólo dinos como salir –respondió seriamente. No le hacía gracia la sarcástica mirada del ojidorado.

-Pues no esperen salir por el mismo lugar que por donde entraron. Cómo pueden observar está sellada la salida.

-Sólo tendremos que abrirnos paso –seguía molesto con la actitud que se tomaba.

-Será inútil, y no me refiero a que esté el riesgo que les caiga el techo encima sino que estos sitios están separados de la realidad del juego. Pongámoslo así: estas habitaciones están en dimensiones diferentes pero conectadas por las puertas que son abiertas por los códigos –explicó dejando helados a los presentes.

-¡Pero la puerta…! ¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A SALIR! –esta vez fue Kyoko en hablar, estaba aterrada por la noticia.

-Por fortuna este cuarto es especial –comentó Masakaki alumbrando la extensión del pasillo –este sitio se extiende y tienen una salida justo al final. Pueden encontrar insignificantes pistas justamente donde están pero los verdaderos hallazgos se encuentran en el fondo. Claro, hay criaturas peligrosas y más de uno no se lo pensaría dos veces con conformarse con lo que hay al inicio de este lugar en vez de arriesgarse a las peripecias que puede haber más adelante, pero al no tener el privilegio de poder retractarse creo que tendrán que hacer frente a la amenaza –nuevamente ese brillo invadió los ojos de Masakaki –no olviden que la conexión entre estos dos sitios sólo dura durante la noche. Si no quieren quedar atrapados tienen hasta el amanecer para salir.

-Maldito… -renegaba el castaño al distinguir esa emoción en los orbes de su Virgilio -¿Qué hay más adelante?

-No te lo puedo decir Tsunayoshi-kun, pero sí puedo darte un consejo: no temas a la oscuridad, abrázala. Ella te protegerá para pasar desapercibido.

-¡No entiendo al extremo! –comentó el confundido peliblanco.

-Lo siento pero es todo lo que les diré –colocó la lámpara de aceite en una mesa y miró su muñeca que cargaba un reloj -¡Miren la hora! Es tiempo de marcharme. Adiós –se despidió cruzando las paredes como si de un fantasma se tratase, aunque esta suposición no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Seguir el juego de Masakaki y de quien sea que había ideado todo este plan le molestaba enormemente. Fruncía el ceño con frustración al mismo tiempo que ponía blancos sus puños de tanto apretujarlos tratando de pensar en alguna otra salida.

-Tsuna-kun –llamó la castaña –mira lo que encontré.

Echó un vistazo al ver una fotografía antigua en blanco y negro. La descripción decía acerca de la inauguración del nuevo edificio de una instituto medio del sitio rural con la fecha de la inauguración. Esa información era irrelevante en comparación de lo siniestro de la imagen: había un grupo de personas posando frente a la cámara pero un rostro entre el gentío había sido rayado hasta el punto en que se perdió el contorno debajo de la tinta.

-Es el mismo edificio donde nos encontramos –comentó la castaña.

Viendo la instalación en la imagen sabía que Kyoko estaba en lo correcto. El edificio nuevo contrastaba con la vieja construcción de madera del colegio que alguna vez existió en los terrenos donde ahora se resguardaban porque haciendo memoria, no quedaba rastro o vestigio del antigua levantamiento.

-También tenemos un poco de cuerda –siguió hurgando por el lugar.

-¡Yo he encontrado un mapa al extremo! –gritó el boxeador con un pergamino casi completo en su mano.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que sea de utilidad? –preguntó después de todo debían llevarse lo que fuese necesario.

Todos se esparcieron en el sitio sacando rollos y desordenando el sitio. Cómo muestra del tiempo transcurrido en aquella olvidada habitación, la nube de polvo se alzaba a medida que se escudriñaban las piezas que yacían en la estancia. Cambiaban de lugar los elementos hasta dar con una caja de cartón que guardaba unos cartuchos de forma cilíndrica.

-Me pregunto… -dijo la castaña a punto de tomar uno.

-¡NO LOS TOQUES! –arrebató su mano asustando a Kyoko -¡ES DINAMITA!

Ante lo dicho, la mujer se asustó de estar cerca de tan peligroso aditamento y alejó del paquete.

-¿Por qué algo así…?

-No lo sé –contestó antes de que completara la pregunta. Se acercó a la urna y tomó algunos cartuchos del explosivo para meterlos en su pantalón –Kyoko préstame tu chaqueta –pidió extendiendo la mano.

-¡Oi Sawada! ¡Eso es extremadamente peligroso! –le alertó el peliblanco.

-Lo sé, pero no sabemos que nos encontraremos al avanzar. Además son un cuarto de cartucho, su explosividad no es muy potente –dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba la chaqueta color beige de su compañera –Kyoko y yo no sabemos pelear pero esto podría darnos alguna ventaja –continuó guardando algunos explosivos en las bolsas del abrigo –descuida onii-san, me ocuparé de proteger a Kyoko cueste lo que me cueste –le sonrió mientras se dirigía donde el pasillo se estrechaba.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el corredor iluminado por antorchas que iban iluminándose automáticamente a medida que avanzaba. Portaba su característica sonrisa burlesca y en su mirada había un destello de diversión. No podía negarlo, algo en ese nuevo grupo le gustaba, le entusiasmaba… aún si no podía explicar la causa de aquél sentimiento. Era parecido a la sensación de cuando conoció a su actual amo y supo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes. Había perdido la esperanza por ver algo que estuviera fuera de lo monótono tras años de ver lo mismo con todos los participantes que enviaban y el ver cómo unos –muy- pocos lograban la meta, esos mismos ganadores cometían el mismo error de no poder dar fin al juego haciendo que el círculo vicioso comenzara de nuevo. Pero algo nuevo estaba por surgir y el como un ansioso espectador se deleitaría de lo esos jóvenes tenía por ofrecer.<p>

-Buen trabajo Masakaki –saludó un hombre con capucha mientras estaba recargado en la pared esperando pacientemente al peculiar guía de los Master.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que permanecerías durmiendo hasta que se acercara el desafío que te corresponde –se acercó al cuerpo.

-Sabes que me aburro fácilmente –su voz era serena y tranquila, pero en su entonación se traspasaba lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser –además creo que sabes que tenemos un ratón rondando el territorio del juego –la sombra de la capucha ocultaba sus ojos pero no la sonrisa jovial que puso al mencionar al intruso.

-Descuida. Si interviene o no, no debería cambiar mucho el curso del juego, después de todo ella no posee información de vital importancia. Pero es un hecho que ansía matarte –comentó estrechando su mirada viendo al hombre que ahora le acompañaba hasta su destino.

-Mejor para mí. Espero que se haya vuelto fuerte, no sería divertido simplemente matarla –contestó con ironía al pensar que los papeles se habían intercambiado.

-Hablas demasiado… -le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice ya que ellos dos se parecían en bastantes aspectos, por eso no tenía la urgencia de revelar cierto rompimiento que el más nuevo miembro del grupo había cometido.

Por su parte, el hombre de la capucha lejos de sentirse amenazado también le dedicó a Masakaki una sonrisa cómplice.

-Por cierto… ¿Alguna novedad interesante? Esperaba algo entretenido al notar que liberaste a muchos _vigilantes _esta noche pero simplemente han sido acorralados.

-Son muy pocos los que logran adaptarse a una situación de emergencia, no cabe duda que muchos jugaran a lo seguro así que no esperes mucho –aconsejó Masakaki sin detener el paso.

-Quizá si les hubieras dado toda la información estarían en una situación más favorable.

-Pero eso le quitaría lo interesante.

-Tan retorcido como siempre. ¿Alguno que haya llamado tu atención? –preguntó curioso.

-Posiblemente, pero tendré que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas en el primer desafío.

-Ja sólo espero que Raven no los masacre, no sería entretenido.

* * *

><p>El largo pasillo desembocaba en una gran caverna con el suficiente tamaño como para albergar en su interior el edificio de la escuela. El techo abovedado estaba rebosante de largas y filosas estalactitas. Las paredes y el suelo estaba compuesto por granito y por capas de sedimento de caliza dándole una apariencia blanquecina y grisácea al recinto. Las estalagmitas formaban columnas al unirse con sus allegadas superiores alzándose desde la base hundida donde se almacenaba agua, producto de las filtraciones que corrían por las fracturas y grietas del subterráneo. Habían pequeños senderos en la orilla del estaque seguramente no producidos por la erosión sino por acción humana haciéndoles ver que no han sido los primeros en pisar la estancia. Un brillo espectral proveniente del agua iluminaba escasamente los contornos de la cueva descubriendo una cornisa de piedra más al fondo que ungía como represa.<p>

Tropezó con algunas estalagmitas mientras caminaban por aquella delgada pista para atravesar la cantera. Kyoko alarmada se acercó para atender el pequeño raspón que se había llevado el castaño y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Jeje perdón, no soy muy diestro que digamos –se disculpó con pena. No mentía, conocía lo torpe que era y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho.

-Moo, es por esta penumbra que has estado tropezando –dejó a Tsunayoshi y se acercó a Ryohei quien cargaba algunas cosas que habían sacado del primer sitio.

Rápidamente sacó la lámpara de aceite y encendió el fuego para poder iluminar el espacio.

-Listo así podremos… -pero un alarido se oyó haciendo que los viajeros prestaran atención.

Tsunayoshi buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde podía provenir el chillido de la bestia que acababan de escuchar. Sigiloso, agudizaba su oído para escuchar el crujido proveniente del movimiento de la criatura… no, no era una simple criatura, eran varias las que hacían ruido con el crujir de sus movimientos.

Un poco de canto cayó casi a los pies de Tsuna quien horrorizado alzó su vista hacia el techo y entonces los pudo observar. Habían pasado desapercibidos por el color de su recubrimiento semejante a la composición de las paredes, las fuertes garras de sus patas se sujetaban al techo haciéndolos parecer como murciélagos, pero estos entes no eran ciegos, poseían unos ojos carmín que miraban amenazantes a sus próximas presas.

-"_…no temas a la oscuridad, abrázala. Ella te protegerá para pasar desapercibido_" –recordó las palabras de Masakaki –"_A esto era a lo que se refería_" –pensó alarmado -¡Kyoko! ¡Apaga la lámpara!

La castaña se apresuró volviendo todo a las sombra pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón la luz destilada por el agua comenzó a intensificarse haciendo inútil la acción de la mujer.

Un engendro se soltó cayendo al piso sin ninguna lesión asechando a sus presas caminando de forma arqueada. Su tamaño no pasaba el medio metro pero lo peligroso no ungía en el largo sino en las garras que tenía en sus miembros y los dientes en forma de serrucho que mostraba su quijada. Le siguieron varios de sus compañeros cayendo sobre sus dos pies y acercándose al grupo.

Tsuna no se lo pensó dos veces… tomó la mano de Kyoko y salió corriendo con ella mientras que Ryohei también se retiraba sin antes disparar unos cuantos Maximum Cannon para alejar a las criaturas.

Su huida se vio interrumpida por el séquito de entes que habían caído justamente enfrente impidiéndoles el paso. Una criatura se abalanzó dispuesta a llevarse su parte del botín pero un golpe del guardián del sol le alcanzó.

-Sawada reguarda a Kyoko en esas rocas, yo los mantendré aquí abajo ¡al extremo! –pidió mientras seguía golpeando a sus adversarios. No eran fuertes pero sí lo bastante numerosos como para dificultarle su trabajo.

Tsuna obedeció y ayudó a subir a la atemorizada Kyoko por una pendiente, sin embargo unos cuantos monstruos lograron traspasar la primera defensa dirigiéndose al par más vulnerable. La castaña vio esto y siendo embargada por el miedo, lanzó un explosivo en dirección de sus atacantes pensando que podría detenerlos, pero ante todo pronóstico uno de ellos pateó con fuerza el cartucho siendo devuelto. La dinamita cayó en las piedras que tenían detrás y al percatarse del peligro latente, el castaño tomó a Kyoko en sus brazos y se lanzaron antes de que el derrumbe los hubiese aplastado.

Nuevamente estaban detrás de Ryohei quien continuaba pelando bastante cansado. El castaño se reincorporó y examinó el estado de Kyoko quien había perdido el conocimiento seguramente por causa del golpe de su caída.

-Mierda, Kyoko despierta –trataba de sacudirla pero era inútil, la contusión había sido bastante fuerte.

Al ver el estado de su master Ryohei encolerizó. Su mirado cambió convirtiéndose en una seria y desafiante mientras que de su cuerpo desbordaba de llamas desgarrando la camisa. Pausó su ataque mientras cerraba los ojos para canalizar sus llamas.

Aprovechando el lapso en que el peliblanco se había detenido, el resto de las criaturas se abalanzó de golpe esperando terminar con su objetivo.

-¡Ryohei-san! ¡Cuidado! –gritó alarmado al ver que el peliblanco no se movía. Las llamas se intensificaron al tiempo en que abría sus ojos y comenzaba con un rápido juego de pies.

-¡MAXIMUN INGRAM! -La velocidad de su ataque era tal que parecía haber tres Ryohei al mismo tiempo lanzando varios golpes a sus oponentes quienes caían al suelo malheridos – ¡Sawada es nuestra oportunidad! –llamó al castaño mientras este cargaba en su espalda a la joven.

El resto de las criaturas se replegaron un poco al ver semejante ataque pero seguían muy de cerca al trio que trataba de escapar. Algunas bestias más temerarias seguían lanzándose ante el agotado guardián cuyos golpes iban mermando en intensidad a un ritmo alarmante. Llegaron al fondo donde se alzaba la gran cornisa que les impedía el paso con su altura de cinco metros o quizá seis, y lo que era peor, a cada segundo se iban congregando más de esos seres ahora que la resistencia de Ryohei estaba degastada.

-Estos cabrones –volvió a atacarlos sin vacilar -¡Sawada! ¡Sube a Kyoko! –pidió mientras les reguardaba al fondo.

Miró al peliblanco malherido y luego dirigió su mirada al muro. Había resquicios en la pared por lo que trató de escalar echando a Kyoko como un saco en sus hombros.

-"_Si estuviera solo_" –pensó al notar la dificultad con la que subía con el peso extra. Nunca había sido atlético y en ese momento se encontraba en el límite de su fuerza.

De pronto una roca se venció bajo sus pies haciendo que los dos se precipitaran al suelo.

-"_Mierda, no soportará el peso de los dos… ¿Qué hago…?"_

-¡ARRRGHHH! –ese grito le hizo voltearse al ver a su compañero quien ahora tenía una extremidad destrozada por los excesos de haber usado el Maximun Cannon tan seguido, imposibilitándolo a seguir usando su brazo derecho –¡Apresúrate Sawada! –seguía peleando aún con el impedimento.

La situación era desesperante y sabía perfectamente que le era imposible cargar con Kyoko hasta la cima. Los escasos cartuchos tampoco surtían mucho efecto ya que por cada tres bestias que destruía había cinco más que ocupaban el lugar. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación?

-¡HEY! ¡Despierta tú misma! ¡Por favor, no puedo hacerlo sólo! –tomaba de la camisa a la mujer inconsciente, desesperado por hacerla avivar.

_-"¿Moriremos aquí?"_ –pensó con angustia aun sujetando a Kyoko.

-"_Pero si sacrificas a esa mujer lo más seguro es que puedas salvarte_" –le contestó una parte de su inconsciente incitándole a abandonar a la castaña.

-"_Pero es muy cruel, ella, ella… ¡morirá!_" –de pronto le vino a la mente una premonición donde el cuerpo de la joven era cortado por aquellas criaturas mientras Kyoko gritaba de dolor al ser devorada viva por aquellos monstruos mientras la sangre salía a borbones de su cuerpo.

-"_Voy a vivir_" –pensó con determinación levantándose del lugar y dejando a la mujer en el sitio.

-Mierda, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte –dijo completamente agotado, sabía que dentro de poco no podría contener a esas criaturas frente a él. Sólo tenía la esperanza que aquellos dos lograran salir -¡Sawada! ¡¿Todavía no has terminado…? –pero tras mirar detrás sólo pudo apreciar a su master en el suelo completamente sola y desprotegida. Posó su mirada en el cuerpo del castaño que escalaba en solitario –¡Sawada! Qu…¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó confundido hasta que un pensamiento rápidamente cruzó su mente –No puede ser… ¡ESTAS ABANDONANDOLA! –bramó furioso.

Tsunayoshi no detuvo su ascenso y pronto se encontraba en la cima de la cornisa, aquella represa natural.

-"Te he juzgado mal… ese, ese…" –apretaba los puños con ira y amargura mientras unas lágrimas de frustración resbalaban de sus mejillas- ¡MALDITO COBARDE!

* * *

><p>-Así que Tsunayoshi ¿has decidido convertirte en un demonio para poder sobrevivir? –parecía satisfecho con la reacción del crio al cual veía tras las pantallas.<p>

Había observado el desempeño de aquellos tres desde que habían entrado a la escotilla y el ver la esperada traición por parte de aquel que había jurado proteger a la mujer le producía una sensación de regocijo que se traspasaba tras esa sonrisa ladeada mientras se apoyaba en su puño sentado cómodamente en su trono.

-Era de esperarse –se oyó un comentario de alguien que entraba a la habitación en compañía de Masakaki –el más fuerte sobrevive, no hay cavidad para la amabilidad si es que quieres vivir –dijo mientras su amo le enviaba una mirada despectiva.

-Creo que se adelantan a las conclusiones –opinó Masakaki observando el monitor siendo imitado por su acompañantes.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la cima, Tsuna buscó en el bolso de su pantalón los siete restantes cartucho mientras corría con extremo cuidado por la delgada línea de piedra que formaba el muro de la represa situándose cerca de una columna. Buscó con sus ojos lo que anhelaba y rápidamente dio con la falla en la roca. Prendió fuego a los mecheros depositándolos en aquella grieta y rápidamente se alejó lo suficiente como para evitar las piedras que salieron volando tras la explosión.<p>

Volteó su vista para ver aquella columna fracturarse, posteriormente se precipitó llevándose consigo una gran sección de la franja que contenía el agua. Pronto la fuerza de la inundación barrió consigo a las criaturas que acorralaban a sus amigos.

Ryohei por su parte anonadado veía como el veloz cause se llevaba el peligro y un gran sentimiento de alivio lo embarcó al percatarse de la cuerda que era bajaba por delante de sus ojos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Salgan de ahí antes de que la corriente los arrastre a ustedes también! –vió como el castaño sostenía con fuerza la soga para ayudarle porque uno de sus brazos del boxeador no servía.

Tomó a Kyoko y sujetó la cuerda para trepar por la pared ahora que el nivel del agua llegaba hasta su cintura.

Ya arriba Tsuna recuperó el aliento tras haber cargado al par mientras el peliblanco le veía seriamente.

Ryohei se levantó de su lugar y se colocó enfrente de Tsuna. El castaño levantó su mirada sólo para sentir como un golpe hacía girar su cabeza. Tras el puñetazo, Tsunayoshi llevó su mano hacia el área lastimada y miró a Ryohei quien derramaba lágrimas.

-Es-eso fue por asustarme –dijo al borde del llanto.

El menor no sabía que decir. Seguramente estando en la situación del boxeador también habría pensado que lo habían traicionado así que no le guardó ningún resentimiento al más alto.

-G-gracias Sawada… por no abandonarnos –se llevaba su puño para limpiarse sus lágrimas –eres un hombre extremo.

Tsuna se rio al escucharlo usar esa connotación con él y sonrió divertido ahora que estaban seguros. Luego observó la mano tendida frente a él y la tomó dejándose ayudar por el peliblanco.

-Puedes llamarme Onii-san desde ahora –acercó su puño en señal de amistad la cual fue correspondida por el castaño quien chocaba la suya.

-Estaré a tu cuidado, onii-san –sonrió pero pronto su mirada se alteró tras vislumbrar el gran cuerpo de tres metros que se encontraba detrás del boxeador -¡CUIDADO! –pero su advertencia no llegó a tiempo ya que la criatura lanzó su largo brazo arrojándolos a ambos contra una pared.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó el boxeador quien había amortiguado el impacto interponiéndose entre el muro y su nuevo hermano.

-L-lo estoy –mintió, el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

Ambos miraron hacia delante ante el carnívoro bípedo que se alzaba desafiante y con una apariencia maligna; su tosca y dura piel violesacia denotaba la escasa –sino es que escasa- luz solar a la que fue expuesto; poseía unas garras retractiles largas y afiliadas que se curveaban en sus extremidades, ayudandole a su equilibrio se encontraba una cola larga y tiesa; de su lomo salían vertebras y finalmente su cara era chata con una sobresaliente quijada la cual mostraba la hilera de pequeños colmillos aserruchados.

La situación no podía verse peor al estar Ryohei agotado y malherido y él sin ningún tipo de arma que pudiese ayudarlo a combatir. Mordió sus labios de incertidumbre tratando de pensar en alguna otra manera de salir del problema.

-Sawada… -llamó a su oído sacándolo de sus reflexiones –es inútil, estamos en desventaja –se percató de las intenciones del castaño. Antes de ser interrumpido por el menor continuó –toma a Kyoko y salgan de aquí, yo les compraré tiempo.

Antes de siquiera voltear para detenerlo, el servant se abalanzó contra la bestia tratando torpemente de esquivar los ataques que lanzaban.

-¡Rápido! –gritó evitando que la criatura fuese por sus amigos.

Corrió hacia la mujer aún desvanecida y la tomó en sus brazos para dirigirse hacia la salida pero de pronto un pequeño cuerpo cayó enfrente de él impidiéndole el paso. Era una de las tantas criaturas que habían combatido y sobrevivido a la catástrofe. Tratando de retroceder, Tsunayoshi dio un paso en falso cayendo al fondo del espació donde había estado el agua de la represa quedando atrapados frente a su opresor.

Distinguió una especie de urna metálica justamente pegada al piso y que no se habría distinguido de no haber sido porque la cavidad se encontraba vacía. Abrió rápidamente el receptáculo descubriendo un extraño artefacto semejante a un cañón con la cara de una calavera en un extremo. No sabía como hacer uso de ella por lo que simplemente decidió apuntar y esperar a que algo más sucediese pero no fue así, el arma no obedecía su voluntad.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no funciona? –gritó agitando inútilmente el arma.

-"… _debo añadir que cada arma tiene un atributo, así que si la llama no corresponde a esta característica no será posible utilizarlo." _–nuevamente recordó los consejos de Masakaki dándose cuenta que aquel artilugio era inservible en sus manos.

La criatura se acercaba asechando a sus presas mientras que Ryohei era imposibilitado para ir en su ayuda. Tsuna le miró y observó que ahora el malherido brazo del peliblanco estaba completamente desprendido y que había unas cuantas fisuras en el torso… no soportaría mucho.

-"_Debo hacer algo, no quiero ver a alguien morir otra vez_" –se lamentó –"_había prometido hacerme más fuerte_" –rechinó los dientes con irritación al verse tan inútil como aquella vez.

Quebró la punta de una estalagmita del piso y la tomó entre sus manos y decidido se lanzó a atacar a la diminuta bestia quien le esperaba con un sonoro chillido. Golpeó la cabeza pero el impacto no afectó a su atacante quien al ver el brazo descubierto le mordió con fuerza.

-¡ARRRGGHH! –gritó de dolor pero nuevamente golpeó ahora en la zona de la nariz la cual era una área blanca y aparentemente sensible para la criatura porque le soltó el brazo y lo lanzó contra el piso.

La caída hizo caer de su chaqueta la muñeca que cargaba desde el primer día que había empezado ese juego. Tsuna la miró y luego interpuso sus manos para evitar que esa bestia le destrozara con sus garras. Sostenía las extremidades evitando que le hirieran mientras la cabeza se alargaba lo más que podía para tomar un bocado, era una fortuna que tuviese un cuello corto, pero su suerte acabó al sentir aquellas garras retractiles enterrarse lentamente en su piel… no soportaría por mucho tiempo en esa posición.

-"_Quiero ser más fuerte… yo… -_miró hacia un lado viendo a su amiga vulnerable y luego dirigió su vista en el peliblanco, quien comenzaba a perder pequeñas partes que caían del torso debido a los golpes _–_yo… ¡QUIERO PROTEGERLOS A TODOS!

-"_Un herbívoro cómo tú que no puede cuidarse así mismo… no me hagas reír_" –una voz distinta resonó en su mente –"_Conejos como tú sólo pueden sobrevivir al lado de carnívoros cómo yo"._

Aquella voz, no sabía a quien pertenecía pero de alguna extraña manera le era familiar. Giró su mirada movido por un sentimiento de anhelo hacia donde yacía aquella figura. Una ráfaga proveniente del pecho de la muñeca comenzó a soplar con violencia y del vórtice formado por el remolino apareció el cuerpo de un adolescente flotando en el aire.

Su cabello azabache ondeaba con el aire, aún en la leve oscuridad su marfilada piel se hacía denotar; aunque la figura era grácil y hasta podría decirse que fina, había un aura estoico y porfiriano en aquel muchacho.

Lentamente posó sus pies con elegancia en el suelo a medida que el viento aminoraba su fuerza y al abrir los ojos miró con altives al castaño. Sintió un extraño calor al cruzar su mirada con esos gélidos ojos y su corazón se encontraba agitado, ansioso, su cuerpo se estremeció pero no por simple miedo, era un temor diferente que nunca había experimentado…

Antes de percatarse de la situación, aquel moreno encestó un golpe a la criatura librando a Tsunayoshi. Debido al aturdimiento había olvidado el peligro en el que estaba y ahora las heridas en sus manos le recordaban lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Se sentó y trató de hacer presión en sus heridas para parar la hemorragia. Distinguió los zapatos de aquel muchacho quien le había salvado que yacían frente a él.

Alza la mirada enfrentándose a esos ojos grises que le examinan, se ven amenazante y peligrosos pero no es capaz de apartar la mirada, está atrapado seguramente por algún misterioso hechizo mientras que se le vuelve cada vez más difícil respirar. Siente como esas orbes escarban con profundidad su ser sintiéndose nervioso al mismo tiempo que un calor le recorre cada parte de su cuerpo. Siente miedo, cómo si algo oprimiera su pecho pero no sabe identificarlo pero también en el fondo se niega a apartar sus ojos, cómo si temiera que una vez fuera de su vista fuese a desaparecer. Se arma de valor, traga en seco y es el primero en hablar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Hibari Kyoya, mas te vale recordarlo herbívoro…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Anna:** muy poco, Tori-kun aparece muy poco

**Kyo:** quien pidió que Ryohei tuviera más protagonismo y dijo que dejarlo en suspenso era lo mejor? ¬¬ si me van a linchar que también te linchen a ti

**Anna:** dramática

**Kyo:** también ya agarraste manía por llamarle Tori-kun a Hibari verdad?

**Anna:** es que me gusta torturarlo (sonrisa siniestra)

**Kyo:** como sea =.= a mi me gustó como terminó el capítulo (aunque no me fuiste de mucha ayuda arrojándome los borradores a la cara) aunque hubiese dado de todo por hacerlo más largo ¬¬ pero tenía ya tantas ansias por actualizar (suspiro)

Aquí les dejo un link del monstruo del final que enfrenta Ryohei, si unos se darán cuenta es un mob de Shaiya y es que hace poco me uní a esta comunidad y ya voy en nivel 52! ^^

**Anna:** ociosa ¬¬

**Kyo:** (saca la lengua) di lo que quieras pero estoy a poco para llegar al 60, de hecho después de actualizar me voy a jugar ^^

Aquí les dejo la liga:

.com/art/Monstruo-289683953

Si no pueden verlo, está en Deviantart con el mismo nombre de usuario que tengo aquí

**Anna:** agradecimientos a quienes nos leen y sobretodo a los que comentan

Kyo: sip, en especial a alguien quien me ha estado dando muchos ánimos y cuyos comentarios me sacan una sonrisa ante mis continuas situaciones de estrés: Ruby Kagamine! (fuegos artificiales) cuenta con ese pedido que me has hecho, ya estoy en proceso creativo jojojo

**Anna:** y con respecto a raptar a Kyo dejemos en claro una cosa, no somos esposas ni nada por el estilo, ella es como mi mascota y me divierte jugar con ella

**Kyo:** TWT sabía que saldrías con algo así…

**Anna:** así que puedo ser condescendiente y prestártela pero tendrás que firmar unos papeles para el intercambio

**Kyo:** podrías dejar tu lado de abogada malvada? =.= has arruinado el momento

Bueno volviendo a los agradecimiento, un abrazo a…

De Amor yaoi:

Naru uchija: la primera en leernos y comentar, siempre es un gusto leerte, esperamos seguir dando el ancho.

Nikochan: esperamos que no nos quieras ahorcar por lo poquito que salió pero sino habría tardado más en actualizar T.T

Grace: esperamos con ansias tus críticas constructivas, te agradecemos que nos ayudes a mejorar.

Viany: gracias por comentar y te prometo que nuestra parejita favorita tendrá más protagonismo

Nagi: descuida como te darás cuenta cada pareja tiene su momento, este fue el turno de Ryohei (no digo a Kyoko por que fue una inútil ¬¬) por lo que se paciente para que aparezca BF, créeme que amo a ese niño! Su cinismo es único kya!

De fanfition:

Ruby Kagamine: nuevamente agradecemos tus comentarios ^^

Regeryentha: aquí o en amor yaoi esperamos que nos sigas leyendo

Dametsuna: también una de las primeras en comentar y síp, hay algo siniestro detrás del telón, primeramente espera al primer desafío.

Nuevamente me disculpo por el atraso y esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y que no nos abandonen TwT

Chao chao ^^


	5. Saliendo de la madriguera

**N/A:**

**Kyo:** lamento la tardanza, no me esperaba que en semana santa me decidiera a ir de misiones por lo que no pude dedicarme a escribir.

**Anna:** no lo esperabas? ¬¬ diré una sola palabra que explique tu indulgencia: Gerardo

**Kyo**: cállate tú has hecho cosas peores ¬¬ ( le susurra) ejemm ^^U bueno como decía estuve ocupada la semana pasada y ahora que he vuelto a la escuela (yo solo tengo una semana para vaguear) pues entro en exámenes.

Afortunadamente tengo un pequeño espacio entre exámenes para poderme escribir y como parte del trato que tengo con Anna en que si me atraso debo escribir 1000 palabras más a las 4000 que tiene regularmente cada capi.

Este episodio planeado ser de 12000 aprox. pero tuve un bloqueo en la segunda parte. Tal parece que mi musa aún sigue de vacaciones por que me ha abandonado.

Como ya me desesperé y creo que ustedes también, he decidido cortar el episodio y publicarlo.

Rueguen que pueda inspirarme de aquí al sábado por que si no lo subo ese día o el domingo por la mañana, es obvio que tendrán que esperar más por que tendré que estudiar para mis materias restantes.

Como decía, tuve que cortarlo así que a mi parecer está demasiado aburrido =.=U lo siento por ello.

**Anna**: alguna inconformidad, no duden de las amenazas de muerte ^^

**Kyo**: ta bien (puchero) ¬¬ esta vez me lo merezco

**Anna**: sólo esta? ¬¬ reviews, sugerencias, correcciones y comentarios son bienvenido. También lo tomatazos, bombas molotov y una turba furiosa ^^

**Rating:** M:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 5:**

**Saliendo de la madriguera.**

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Hibari Kyoya, mas te vale recordarlo herbívoro.

La efímera presentación se vio interrumpida con el rugido de la criatura que acababa de arremeter el moreno. Furiosa la bestia se disponía a obtener revancha por la inesperada colisión pero lejos de sentirse amenazado, Hibari miró con aburrimiento a la criatura por el poco desafío que le representaba, pero tampoco le permitiría dejarle en libertad tras la insolencia que mostró. Él era un carnívoro y actuaría como tal.

De entre sus ropas de prefecto estudiantil sacó un par de tonfas que pronto se vieron envueltas de llamas purpureas. Se colocó en posición de ataque esperando como depredador la llegada del ente. El encuentro se dio inicio con la criatura saltando sobre el moreno quien sin inmutarse alzó sus armas para interponerlas entre él y la quimera. El engendro extendió las garras de sus patas traseras para sujetarse en el armamento y no salir despedido por la fuerza del azabache, luego se dispuso a atacar con las garras de sus manos. Hibari sonrió ya que había previsto ese movimiento así que activó el dispositivo de su arma para liberar las púas. Un gemido lastimero se oyó por parte de la bestia y la pausa que hizo dio tiempo suficiente para que el moreno arremetiera con fuerza lanzando al ente a la pared.

Se arregló las ropas tras vencer a su oponente y dirigió su vista hacia su nuevo enemigo quien tras ver la actuación del moreno, decidió hacer aun lado al malherido peliblanco y eliminar a la nueva amenaza. Frente a frente, el demonio y la muñeca… a primera vista el azabache no tenía la mínima oportunidad frente al coloso pero que no les engañe la apariencia delgada del muchacho, sus golpes eran certeros y con la fuerza necesaria. El grueso cráneo no era nada ante el constante asalto del moreno que no daba tregua al monstruo a que se recuperara y saliera de su aturdimiento. La lluvia de golpes no aminoraba y la criatura molesta lanzó uno de sus alargados brazos para impactar a su agresor pero el movimiento nunca atinó a su destino ya que Hibari desvió la extremidad para golpear debajo de su abdomen y luego arrematar hacia la yugular desgarrándola con los pinchos de su tonfa.

Herida de gravedad, la bestia no pudo más que retirarse en lo profundo de la cueva seguido por Hibari quien no pensaba dejarle escapar. Era un carnívoro y eso conllevaba a no mostrar piedad ante sus adversarios aún si estaban heridos de muerte.

Tsuna observó preocupado como se internaban en una sala con columnas y pilares reanudando la lucha de supervivencia. El moreno ni sudaba ante la pelea y con una sonrisa socarrona se divertía agobiando a la bestia. Por fin la criatura parecía aceptar su derrota cuando colapsó al piso al lado de un pilar y el gesto ladino de la alondra no hizo más que aumentar al verse victorioso.

-¿Te has cansado maldito monstruo? –preguntó en un tono irónico.

Los ojos llenos de furia fulminaban a Hibari. Podía distinguirse la rabia y el profundo odio de la alimaña. Éste no se había rendido del todo y con un último esfuerzo se levantó para luego embestir la pilastra de roca. El techo se estremeció al verse sin uno de sus soportes y una sección de la caverna se vino abajo.

-¡HIBARI-SAN! –gritó horrorizado ante la escena tratando de distinguir cualquier figura en la nube de polvo que se alzaba.

Vio un cuerpo emergiendo de entre la polvareda pero rápidamente sus ilusiones por ver a su servant a salvo se vieron destruidas al visualizar al ente que caminaba con gran dificultad. El master fue visualizado por la criatura pero antes de hacer algo en contra del castaño, se oyó un golpe sordo y luego se desplomó en el suelo.

-Hmp no deberías buscar pelea cuando aún no acabas con tu oponente –apareció detrás sacudiendo el polvo de su gakuran.

-¿E-estás bien? –preguntó algo temeroso por que aquel azabache le intimidaba.

Le dirigió una mirada despectiva que hizo temblar al menor.

-No soy como esos ineptos herbívoros que dicen ser tus amigos Tsunayoshi –le contestó indiferente.

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? –se sorprendió le nombrara cuando era la primera vez que se veían a la cara.

-No es de tu incumbencia –frío y sin tacto, fue lo primero que llegó a la mente del menor para describir a Hibari. Vio como el más alto comenzaba a caminar alejándose de él, lo que le dio pánico al verse abandonada con sus amigos heridos en aquella trampa mortal.

-¡Espera! –le detuvo de un brazo -¿A-a donde vas?

-Por aquí es la salida.

-Si, pero no podemos dejarlos aquí –le señaló con la vista a Ryohei y a su respectiva master.

-No es de mi interés esos estúpidos herbívoros –ahora miró con ojos peligrosos al castaño enviándole una amenaza indirecta por invadir su espacio personal –si no pueden caminar es problema de ellos…

-¡Ellos me ayudaron cuando tú debías de hacerlo! –gritó indignado al ver lo reacio que era y la poca compasión que mostraba. Su mirada adquirió valor lo que llamó la atención del moreno haciendo que alzara una ceja curioso de aquel arranque.

-Yo no obedezco tus ordenes –fue indiferente –te salve por que te debía un favor.

-Entonces ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí, te pagaré con lo que quieras pero te suplico que no les abandones –sin notarlo, oprimía con fuerza el brazo del moreno y éste pudo notar lo serio que iba.

-Tzk más te vale no olvidarte de tus palabras –se encaminó hacia el peliblanco y lo cargó como si se tratase de un costal de papas.

Tsuna lo observó un poco alarmado ya que gran parte del pecho del guardián del sol se había fracturado y no quería que la brusquedad de Hibari agravara más la herida de Ryohei. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el azabache le envió una mirada de advertencia en donde si no estaba complacido con lo que hacía, arrojaría al servant y se iría sin mirar atrás; obvio decidió callar. Luego fue el turno de la pelinaranja quien fue cargado bajo el brazo de Kyoya para después proseguir con la salida.

-Gracias –le agradeció mientras le seguía por atrás cargando los hallazgos que había sido inútiles en aquel enfrentamiento.

-Hmp –fue la única respuesta que recibió pero se sentía satisfecho.

Pronto se alejaron de aquella galería con pilares hasta encaminarse a una sección de la cueva que se estrechaba hasta toparse con una escalinata irregular con forma de caracol. Subieron en silencio. Tsuna hacía un esfuerzo inútil por no tropezar y al ver lo torpe que era Hibari no pudo hacer más que suspirar de molestia.

-Eres un herbívoro muy inepto –resopló mientras seguía escalando aquellos peldaños sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás y esperar por su master.

-La oscuridad no es de mucha ayuda que digamos –sonrió apenado mientras le seguía –por cierto ¿por qué nos llamas herbívoros? –no evitó preguntar.

-Eres un herbívoro porque eres patético y débil, no eres capaz de cuidarte solo –soltó como si fuese lo más obvio. Por supuesto que con esa explicación Tsuna no podía comprender a su servat –en cambio, carnívoros como yo preferimos estar sin compañía y somos bastante fuertes como arreglárnoslas por nuestra propia cuenta.

Tsuna sonrió. El moreno podía ser tosco y bruto pero su intuición le decía que era confiable y buena persona, simplemente que no mostraba simpatía por que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Puede ser cierto lo que dices –hizo una pausa ante la insensatez que iba soltar, pero una parte de él quería creer que el moreno no le iba a golpear por lo que iba a decir –pero te equivocas en algo –llamó la atención de Hibari quien le observó con el rabillo del ojo –por supuesto hay personas que disfrutan estar un momento a solas, pero no existe nadie que sea capaz de soportar la soledad.

Fulminó con la mirada a ese estúpido herbívoro que le sonreía. Estuvo tentado a dejar a esas dos cargas y abandonar a su suerte al menor. Por suerte lo vio venir el castaño y rápidamente se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto ¿por qué decías que me debías un favor? Acabamos de conocernos –tal ves le ignoraría campantemente, por eso se sorprendió al escuchar que el moreno le daba una explicación.

-Aún en esa forma era consciente de mí alrededor. Me opuse completamente a seguir tus ordenes por que eres un herbívoro inútil así que forcé la anulación de mi evocación –comenzó a hablar sin detener su paso –por supuesto también sé de la ocasión en que te ofrecieron deshacerte de mí.

-Ohh –recibió como respuesta. Ahora Tsuna entendía un poco la razón por la que ahora el azabache había despertado.

-Siempre pago los favores pero no te acostumbres a la idea. El pacto de sangre no se completó de forma satisfactoria por lo que no tienes ningún poder sobre mí –paró su marcha y miró de forma amenazante al castaño –si tratas de completarlo para gobernarme –afiló la mirada –te morderé hasta la muerte.

Le estaba claro que le estaba dando una advertencia lo suficientemente hostil como para no atreverse a desafiarlo. Por supuesto ante el peligro eminente esta idea se arrinconó en lo más profundo de su mente.

-Pero podemos ser amigos ¿cierto? –preguntó un poco temeroso de la evidente respuesta.

El azabache le miró sorprendido por la precaria mente del castaño. ¿Qué parte le hizo pensar que podían ser amigos? Quedaba más que claro con la hostilidad del servant que apenas podía tolerar la compañía de otros. El herbívoro debía ser más estúpido de lo que había sospechado.

-Supongo que no… -contestó con desilusión al ver la respuesta reflejada en los ojos del mayor.

Ambos continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta distinguir encima de sus cabezas la tenue luz que provenía de la salida. Pronto Tsuna comprendió que aquel estrecho conducto no era más que el fondo de un pozo y debían escalar para salir hacia la superficie ahora que la escalinata se había terminado.

-Será difícil y estorboso poder subir –declaró el menor mientras trataba de ver algún tipo de resquicio para ascender.

Estaba tan concentrado que un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió el agarre del brazo de Hibari.

-Sujétate de mi cuello –le ordenó con su voz estoica.

Hizo lo que se le mandó y pasó sus brazos alrededor. Estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse en cuanto sus rostros se toparon. Bajó la mirada por su salud mental y procuró no observar esos penetrantes ojos que le dejaban aturdido.

Sintió que el suelo abandonaba sus pies… no, más bien era lo contrario, así que oprimió más su agarre para evitar una dolorosa caída. Aquel hombre saltaba tan fácilmente impulsándose en las paredes, zigzagueando para poder subir, como si se tratase de una ligera pluma ignorando el hecho que cargaba con tres cuerpos. Se impulsó por una última vez y aterrizó con gracia ahora fuera del pozo con en ceño fruncido por que aquel herbívoro le abrazaba con demasiada fuerza. Su paciencia se agotaba a un ritmo alarmante.

-Suéltame herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte –amenazó. Tsuna, quien había cerrado los ojos, se topó con esa gélida mirada y rápidamente se soltó.

-G-gracias –susurró todavía apenado.

Lo admitía. El azabache tenía una apariencia atractiva pero por más gallardo que fuese, ¡ambos eran hombres! Debía desechar esos raros pensamientos. Solo estaba pasmado por el porte de su servant, nada más.

Observó ahora su alrededor. Estaban en un sitio que no podía identificar, seguramente en las orillas de aquel pueblo en algún campo agricultor, pero no podía orientarse con demasiada precisión y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho. Miró el cielo aún nocturno donde iluminaba la luna de manera espectral, pero el firmamento era atravesado por los primeros ases de luz que marcarían el alba.

Vio a Ryohei ahora recostado en el piso –al menos agradecía que Hibari no lo haya tirado sin remordimiento- y trató de examinar su estado. Había una gran fisura en el pecho del peliblanco y estaba falto de un brazo, eso sin mencionar las varias grietas de sus otras extremidades. Necesitaba que Kyoko despertara para darle atención, o en su defecto pedir ayuda, esta última opción era improbable ya que desconocía su ubicación. Recordó el mapa roído que había rescatado de aquel aposento así que tomándolo, lo extendió en el suelo y forzó su vista para distinguir los trazos de la tinta. Ubicó la pequeña colina que se extendía hacia sus espaldas y luego situó el camino de asfalto que pasaba a unos escasos metros. Tras esas dos referencias pudo localizar el norte y darse una idea de donde podía estar la escuela. Enrolló nuevamente el plano y lo resguardó en la chaqueta de Kyoko.

-Sé donde estamos –sonrió triunfante –hacia ese rumbo está la escuela… probablemente… - señaló ya no muy seguro de su hallazgo. Era la persona más torpe que conocía así que ese hecho le restaba credibilidad.

El moreno pareció leerle la mente por que alzó una ceja incrédulo ante la invención del menor. Sobra decir que le envió una mirada de advertencia donde no estaba para equivocaciones. Tsuna tragó en seco ante el silencioso aviso.

Volvió a cargar a Ryohei y esta vez dejó que Tsunayoshi arrastrara a la mujer. Ambos continuaron en silencio por el rumbo que el castaño había señalado y para alivio del menor, vio aquellos edificios que comenzaban a serle familiares.

-Espero que Yamamoto y Gokudera estén bien –suspiró mientras Kyoko era cargada en su espalda.

-Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie y te preocupas por otros –bufó su acompañante enviándole otra mirada despectiva –no creas que no me he dado cuenta que comienzas a sentirte débil. Has perdido algo de sangre en el camino –anunció mientras Tsuna se sorprendió de que ese hecho no pasara desapercibido por el moreno. Luego sonrió ante la casi inexistente preocupación que había en su coraz… bueno, lo que sea que tengan las muñecas.

-Descuida, falta poco –alzó la mirada distinguiendo la escuela en lo alto de aquella colina –solo esperemos que los ghouls no aparezcan.

Tal como si los hubiese convocado, una conglomeración salió de todas las esquinas haciendo palidecer a Tsuna. Ambos cargaban con heridos así que la situación no era alentadora, aún si el moreno era demasiado fuerte como decía ser. Mordió sus labios tratando de rastrear alguna ruta de escape pero estaban acorralados.

Amenazantes caminaban para atrapar a su presa pero de pronto detuvieron su avance y olisquearon el aire como si percibieran un peligro que se cernía en ellos. Se pusieron nerviosos e inquietos para luego replegarse en busca de un refugio en donde mantenerse a salvo de lo que venía. Segundos después, un gran estruendo se oyó y algo salió del edificio que tenían al frente derrumbando la construcción. Observó con terror la misma colosal criatura que les había atacado el primer día, pero a diferencia la primera vez que le vieron -peligroso e invencible- ahora daba un gemido lastimero. Echó un mejor vistazo y fue cuando vio a alguien oculto tras una capa enterrar una pesada viga en la nuca del ghoul. La bestia arrojó unos de sus largos brazos para quitarse a su agresor pero antes de asestar el golpe, éste logró -mediante el uso de unos hilos que salieron de su manga- saltar hacia el suelo.

Tsunayoshi pudo distinguir mejor la figura de aquel desconocido. Su rostro era cubierto por vendas pero podía deslumbrar una orbe dorada que le miraba con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Le atemorizaba aquella mirada por lo penetrante y hostil que era. Hicieron contacto escasos segundos antes de que el extraño volviera centrarse en su oponente y sacara de su capa un dispositivo que al oprimirlo hizo explotar la calle. Una gran fisura se abrió entre ellos y la restante conglomeración de ghouls.

-¡Hibari-san! ¡Debemos irnos! –dijo al ver la oportunidad.

-Con qué derecho te atreves a ordenarme –levantó una de sus tonfas y la colocó en su cuello a modo de amenaza.

-Eres fuerte pero no podrás hacerles frente a todos esos ghouls y protegernos al mismo tiempo –trató de razonar sin dar su brazo a torcer. Le preocupaba aquel forastero pero quien tenía toda su atención era el servant herido. Echó un último vistazo al desconocido y parecía poder dominar la situación frente a ese ejército de entes -¡Por favor Hibari-san! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlos a la escuela y después no te impediré que salgas para pelear! –le suplicó.

-Tzk –chasqueó la lengua y apresuró el paso hacia el edificio con Tsuna a sus espaldas.

Quedaban algunos grupos de ghouls a los que hacía a un lado con las cadenas que se liberaban de sus tonfas impacientándose por el hecho de no quedarse a pelear. Para él la situación era equivalente a huir y ese concepto no era de su agrado.

El alboroto había llamado la atención de muchos criaturas quienes se interponían en el camino del cuarteto lanzándose para apresar a sus víctimas, pero el moreno no daba su tregua en su avance. Pronto se toparon con la escuela abarrotadas de ghouls impidiéndoles el paso. Ahora entendía por qué Yamamoto y Gokudera no podían haberse dispuesto a salvarlos con tal multitud obstruyendo la entrada.

Los cientos de cabezas se giraron en su dirección y en vista del sencillo botín, se dispusieron a abandonar una causa perdida. El moreno ya no estaba de humor hacía mucho tiempo por lo que dejó al peliblanco en el suelo a la altura de su master y se adelantó a darle la bienvenida a las criaturas que iban a atacarles.

Se inició una gran batalla donde a pesar de la desventaja numérica, el azabache tenía el completo control de la situación lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra. El castaño le observaba pasmado por la increíble escena frente a sus ojos que no se percató de la presencia de uno de los ghoul que atacaba su retaguardia.

-¡Mier…! –volteó en cuando distinguió la figura del ghoul a sus espaldas.

El ghoul se había lanzado para atacar a Tsuna y Hibari no podía hacer nada para detenerlo pero un disparo rasgó el aire e impactó en la cabeza del ente. El castaño volteo de donde había surgido la bala para ver al asesino apuntando al resto de criaturas que se atrevían a asaltar al indefenso servant con sus amigos.

-¡Reborn! –exclamó emocionado y aliviado de ver una cara conocida.

-¡No te olvides de nosotros! –reconoció ese tono de voz jovial mientras distinguía a Yamamoto y Byakuran abrirse camino hacia ellos –¡Yo Tsuna! Me alegro de verte. Lamento no haber podido ir en tu ayuda –se disculpó el moreno mientras veía el estado de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al observar a Ryohei.

-Yamamoto… -le sonrió pero luego su expresión se volvió seria –necesita tratamiento, ha luchado muy duro para salvarme –explicó mientras el moreno volvía a incorporarse para detener la agresión de un necrófago.

-Yo no pedí su ayuda, malditos herbívoros –protestaba molesto de la intervención.

-Maa maa –trató de calmar.

-Nos abriremos paso hacia la secundaria. Son pocos metros pero la cantidad de ghouls es enorme así que no te separes en ningún momento –sugirió Byakuran quien se encontraba en la retaguardia.

De pronto se percató de la presencia de la servant que aterrizaba junto a ellos. Era Sei, si no mal recordaba, quien ahora cargaba con los dos cuerpos bajo su brazo.

-No te separes de mí –le dijo con su tono de voz taciturna.

El castaño asintió mientras veía a Reborn, Yamamoto y a Hibari abrirse paso adentrándose en aglomeración, mientras que a su espalda se encontraba Byakuran. Aún si no estaba a salvo se sentía aliviado, cómo si hubiese un calor que le envolviera poco a poco… hasta que esa calidez se convirtió en un infierno. Un terrible dolor atravesó su sistema lo que paralizó cualquier movimiento haciendo que el adolescente cayera de lleno en el piso.

Detenerse había colocado a todos en una situación crítica ya que estaban completamente en el centro de la multitud de ghouls. Ante la mirada sorpresiva de sus camaradas el castaño se desplomó sin motivo. Los servants se apresuraron ahora que las bestias reconocieron al eslabón más débil de aquel grupo.

-¡TSUNA! –gritó Yamamoto siendo impedido por las alimañas que le mantenían ocupado.

Reborn por su parte disparaba para mantener a raya a los que se le acercaban pero no parecían mermar el esfuerzo de las bestias. Sei quien era la más cercana, apenas podía moverse lanzando precisas patadas ahora que sus manos estaban ocupadas con los dos heridos.

-¡ALGUIEN LEVÁNTELO! –pedía Byakuran quien igualmente trataba de contener a las bestias. Estaban en el medio, en cualquier dirección se encontraban aquellos monstruos.

El dolor –sobretodo en su brazo- le impedía moverse al igual que aquel terrible acaloramiento, pero aún estaba consciente de lo que ocurría gritándose internamente para levantarse.

-_"¡Muévete… muévete… muévete…MUEVETE!"._

Sintió aparición de uno de esas bestias quien había logrado abrirse paso hasta él. Imposibilitado solo pudo observar como alzaba una de sus extremidades para darle un posible zarpazo. Con impotencia sus ojos aterrorizados podían distinguir cada minúsculo detalle como si el tiempo se hubiese sosegado mientras podía escuchar los gritos de advertencia de los demás. También pudo oír el sonido de una campanada a lo lejos… las garras detuvieron su caída tras escuchar el sonido que les marcaba el fin de aquel acto. El haber pausado el ataque permitió que cierto individuo pudiese disparar al ghoul reventándole una de sus dos cabezas.

-Tzk. Basura –escupió con hastío. Todos voltearon para ver al ojicarmín viéndolos desde arriba de uno de los edificios.

-¡VOIIIII! ¡Qué no pueden hacerse cargo de esta escoria! Son patéticos –se burlaba el pelilargo en la misma localización de Xanxus.

Pero no le prestaron mucha atención ya que todos los entes habían detenido su ataque y comenzaban a replegarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Byakuran desconfiado ya que algo similar había ocurrido el primer día.

-Sencillo. Las campanas han sonado por que se acerca el amanecer. Es la alarma que señala a los ghouls retirarse a su letargo – –apareció Masakaki en medio de ese jaleo sorprendiendo a la mayoría –tienen suerte, si hubiesen tardado más ahora tendríamos a un master menos –se mofó lo que le ganó la asesina mirada de muchos.

Un disparo se oyó nuevamente pero fue el pelimagenta el que recibió el impacto en la cabeza.

-Escoria –comentó con desinterés ahora que el cuerpo del Virgilio estaba tendido en el suelo.

Todos vieron sorprendido la manera en que Xanxus se había deshecho de Masakaki, hasta podían decir que había sido muy fácil pero…

-Ara, ara. No deberías ser tan descortés Xanxus-kun. Después de todo venía a notificarles noticias importantes –su cuerpo comenzó a levitar para luego ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar de forma natural la bala –además es inútil que gastes tus balas en mí –comentó mientras llevaba su mano a su frente para sostener el cartucho que salió de su rostro –la necesitaras para el desafío de esta tarde –esbozó una sonrisa jocosa mientras que su tono de voz se mostraba desafiante, como si aquella acción que había atentado hacia él no era más que un chiste.

Xanxus chasqueó la lengua indignado dispuesto a atravesar su cráneo nuevamente pero leyendo su mente, Masakaki se adelantó apareciendo detrás del moreno.

-Eins, Zwei, Drei –chasqueó los dedos e hizo que el hostil oji rojo se desvaneciera.

-¡VOIII! ¡¿Qué carajos le hiciste? –le reclamó sosteniendo el cuerpo de su master.

-Son muchas interrupciones, se me agota la paciencia –le advirtió con una mirada que ya no estaba para juegos. El peliplata tuvo que tragarse su orgullo –Nos hemos puesto muy serios, tienen que aprender a relajarse… al menos conmigo, yo no soy su enemigo –comentó ahora que tenía la atención de atención continuando con esa molesta sonrisa –esperemos que sus masters salgan –comentó volteando hacia la entrada del colegio en donde se distinguió a Irie, Gokudera, Lambo, Fumito y a Fran salir.

-¡Chicos! –Llamó el pelirrojo aproximándose hacia Yamamoto quien sostenía a Tsuna -¡Está hirviendo! –Exclamó al tocar al castaño -¡¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo sé, de pronto cayó al suelo –trató de explicar.

-Seguramente fue mordido por uno de esos ghouls allá abajo –dijo con aburrimiento Masakaki –descuiden, no son venenosas –apresuró a decir al ver las caras de los presentes –pero guardan colonias de bacterias en sus fauces y al morder provoca una terrible infección bacteriana. Ahora Tsunayoshi-kun siente los efectos, pero debería ponerse bien si esterilizan la herida y reposa lo suficiente –después su cara colocó una expresión seria –lo malo es que no habrá tiempo suficiente. El primer reto es esta tarde y no hay pauta que justifique la inasistencia de un jugador. De haberlo se proseguirá a un ataque con toda la fuerza de nuestros ghouls hasta que uno de ustedes muera y no tendrán un terreno seguro como lo es la escuela.

-No puede ser… -expresó Irie.

-¡Pero Tsuna no está en condiciones! –reclamó Yamamoto quien estaba a punto de intentar algo parecido a lo de Xanxus aunque sabía que era en vano.

Una mano se depositó en la suya y para su sorpresa vio que el castaño con mucho esfuerzo y con una respiración pesada trataba de detenerle.

-P-participaré –declaró con trabajo –no faltaré… -sus ojos denotaban determinación así que el moreno aceptó su decisión.

-Mejor para tus _compañeros_ –sonrió con ironía al pronunciar esa palabra –tienen hasta las seis de la tarde. Pueden gastar su tiempo en planear una estrategia o descansar, pero no sabrán del contenido del desafío hasta que llegue la hora –con un movimiento de su bastón hizo dibujar unos grandes números en el cielo a especie de un temporizador –esto le marcará el tiempo que tiene, son doce horas. Déjenme sugerirles una cosa antes de que me marche: no subestimen el reto. Muchos lo hicieron y perdieron el primer desafío. Si soy sincero es lo que espero de ustedes –sonrió con burla –bueno me despido –dijo evaporándose en el aire.

-Ya se fue –comentó Irie.

-Ese bastado… –masculló cabreado cierto peliplata.

-T-Tsu-kun –se quejó una vocecilla. Sei colocó en el suelo a Kyoko quien se reincorporó con dificultad aún desorientada -¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó volteando a los lados para buscar al castaño.

Se horrorizó al ver en ese estado a su muñeca dejándola completamente pasmada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Su expresión era como si reviviera una de sus pasadas pesadillas. Luego se recuperó y en completa agonía, rogaba por que su compañero estuviese mejor.

-¡Tsu-kun! –gritó al verlo muy mal en los brazos de Yamamoto.

-Descuida, no está herido pero necesitamos darle atención –trató de tranquilizarla pero que ella viera el rostro lloroso del castaño no ayudaba. Sentía cómo el menor le oprimía la ropa y eso significaba que el dolor iba incrementándose –necesitamos de Ryohei para que le cure pero antes cúralo a él –le pidió.

La pelinaranja vaciló por un momento ya que le era mucho más difícil estar cerca del peliblanco ahora que estaba herido, le recordaba ciertos fantasmas que se empeñaba a enterrar. Ver a Tsunayoshi en ese estado hizo que se armara de valor y superara su trauma. Comenzó el tratamiento haciendo brillar su anillo en una llama amarilla, reconstruyendo en primer lugar el pecho destrozado del boxeador.

-Tardará mucho en que Ryohei-kun se recupere –comentó Fumito –debemos limpiar la herida con urgencia y detener la necrosis en el brazo sino luego nos veremos obligados a amputárselo –la declaración atemorizó a Gokudera, Irie y sus respectivos servants quienes eran los más cercanos al castaño. Fumito se acercó al ver la mordida en el brazo del castaño –llévenlo a la enfermería. En ese lugar debería haber algo de sea de utilidad.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces. Yamamoto seguido de Gokudera, Fumito, Lambo, Byakuran e Shoichi llevaron a Tsuna al recinto. Le depositó en la cama mientras los demás se esmeraban en buscar algo en las gavetas.

-¡Lo encontré! –Exclamó Irie sacando una botella –Alcohol etílico al 96%.

-Bien, ahora sujeten a Tsuna-kun. Será muy doloroso para él pero no hay opción –el mayor tomó la botella en sus manos destapándola.

-¿Se lo echarás así? –preguntó el bovino con una cara de disgusto al imaginarse siendo él quien debía someterse a ese tratamiento.

-No tenemos algo parecido a gasa o a algodón para aplicárselo. Usar nuestras manos puede ser contraproducente –explicó Fumito.

-Perdón Tsuna –se disculpó Takeshi mientras colocaba su cuerpo encima para atrapar los delgados brazos.

-No me gusta esto –el peliplata también tenía una cara de disgusto pero ayudó a tomar sus piernas mientras que el albino extendía el brazo herido para que no lo doblara al contacto con el alcohol.

-Bien, acabemos con esto –pidió Lambo tratando de desviar la mirada. Era sensible al dolor.

Fumito con el uso de un pulso envidiable depositó un delgado hilo de antiséptico que se derramaba el la carne expuesta.

Tsuna abrió demasiado los ojos al sentir el toque del alcohol y apretó los dientes en vano por que luego lanzó un alarido de terrible dolor.

-¡ARRRRGHHHH! ¡POR FAVOR DETENGANSE! –suplicaba con lagrimas inundando sus orbes, tratando de forcejear incapaz de quitarse los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

-Aguanta un poco más, trato de colocarte la menor cantidad posible –continuaba vertiendo el contenido de forma precisa aunque el menor se movía.

-¡AARRRRGGGHHHH!

* * *

><p>Desde el pasillo se oían los fuertes alaridos del paciente, y tal cual fuese una sinfonía tocando para él, el rubio se deleitó con los gemidos de dolor.<p>

-Ah música para mis oídos shishishi.

-Bel-sempai es muy sádico –comentó su master con voz monótona. Se ganó que el mayor lanzara unas dagas hacia su sombreo –Bel-sempai eso duele –comentó sin ser convincente.

-Cállate rana, que estoy disfrutando de esto shishishi –continuaba caminando hasta que distinguió una figura cerca de la puerta de la enfermería –debo suponer que tu eres la muñeca de ese conejo shishishi –el mencionado simplemente le ignoró -¿no deberías estar a su lado? Por lo menos fingiendo que te preocupas por él shishishi –comentó con burla.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora lárgate o te morderé hasta la muerte –amenazó sacando de quien sabe que lugar, un par de tonfas.

-Shishishi descuida, un príncipe como yo tiene cosas más importante que hacer –detuvo su andar –te advierto, si me estorbas en el reto de esta tarde te mato.

El azabache miró al servant y al master continuar su camino perdiéndose por el pasillo. Oyó que el castaño ahora no se quejaba, muy seguramente por que se había desmayado por el dolor o por que habían terminado.

Sin nada que hacer él también decidió perderse por el lugar. Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Kyo:** estoy inconforme =.=U y si yo estoy así ya me imagino como estarán ustedes

**Anna:** no te preocupes por la inconformidad sino por la turba que te espera por torturar a Tsu-chan (sonrisa sádica) en lo personal a mi no me molesta.

**Kyo:** sádica ¬¬ pero tienes razón, a mí tampoco me molesta por el sencillo hecho que él es un hombre. Sí será pequeño pero no me gusta narrarlo como frágil y demasiado delicado rayando en la feminidad, para eso mejor lo escribo como fem. Además que esto es gore así que no puedo apartarlo de los maltratos físicos y sobretodo psicológicos que más tarde vivirán todos los personajes.

Por lo menos lo compensa el leve 8027 nwn me parecen lindos pero no para pareja, yo siento que Yamamoto se preocupa mucho por Tsuna como si fuesen hermanos o algo por el estilo. Para mi Takeshi siempre será de Goku-chan *¬*

Por ahí alguien me pidió sexo pero como soy escritora de fanfictión me llegó un boletín que ya no estaba permitido escenas tan explícitas, aún si es categoría M (+18). Si hay alguien de ff que me pueda explicar hasta que límite puedo escribir del lemon le estaría agradecida. Por mientras tanto espero hacer un limme decente u.u

**Anna:** bueno nos despedimos, pero no sin antes de agradecer a quienes nos leen y sobretodo a los que comentan.

**Kyo:** de amor yaoi agradecimientos especiales a…

Grace: me falló T.T y yo que me esmeré revisando una y otra vez (Anna: a mí no me mires ¬¬ te señalé esa falta y no la corregiste) pero es grato que alguien se moleste en corregirme. Tal vez se me pase bastantes errores esta vez por que ando con prisas así que si me las señalas estaré eternamente agradecida. Con lo que sucederá a futuro pues sí, hay algo podrido por ahí que apesta pero no voy a dar más adelanto que eso ^^.

Gwen: prometo ya no tardar demasiado pero esta vez se me fue la inspiración. Espero este fragmento no te decepcione… tanto TAT

Viany: gracias, mi muñeca ya esta sana la puedo mover normalmente. Me alegro que te enganche con cada episodio y es que este tipo de historia debo de ponerle más empeño por el tipo de genero que es: misterio y suspenso, además del horror y demás ^^ descuida, pronto sabrás quien era la persona con la que hablaba Masakaki. Sólo te adelanto que serán personajes de otras series (sin llegar a crossover) que se me hacen muy interesantes y serán los enemigos (¿?) a vencer.

Nikochan: si Kyoko es una inútil, se la pasó dormida dos capítulos! Bueno la puse por que tiene su utilidad por así decirlo u.u solo espera al primer desafío

Naru uchija: mi acosadora no. 1 de amor yaoi, si no de las dos páginas (en el buen sentido). Siempre me ha gustado tu entusiasmo y eres unas de las lectoras por las que le pongo empeño

Martaad96: me alegra saber que tengo una nueva lectora, espero seguir dando el ancho ^^

La_Oscura_Reina_Angel: espero puedas aguantarme con lo del lemon ya que tengo ese problemita que arriba comenté. Aún si no hay sexo explícito (siempre queda el implícito ¬w¬) espero poder compensarlo con la historia.

Y de ff:

Ruby Kagamine: mi acosadora no. 1 de esta página ^^ sabe que la adoro. Si, me encanta causar incertidumbre y que los lectores se crean una cosa para luego voltearles la tortilla ^^ (Anna: =.= ese dicho no tiene nada que ver pero traten de hacerse una idea) bueno ¬¬ lo resumo en que no todo es lo que parece ok (¿?)

Dametsuna: pues como ya habrás notado viste con el gakuran que todas amamos y babeamos *¬* es que no puedo imaginármelo con otra cosa que no sea el uniforme de prefecto

Regeryentha scheidl: si, Hibari es tan carnívoro (suspiro). Lamento la tardanza por lo que trataré de continuar la segunda parte. Siempre espera por aquellas situaciones que cambian por completo. A mi me gusta hacerles creer a los lectores una cosa cuando tengo planeada otra y dar el giro de acontecimientos cuando menos se lo esperen. Por ejemplo a mí me encanta Pandora Hearts precisamente por el WTF que lanzo con cada capítulo. Al igual que la autora, yo dejo pistas no tan obvias de lo que va a venir y todo es planeado con antelación (incluso ya se el final ^^).

Bueno me despido, espero que la almohada sea una buena consejera T.T

Chao chao ^^


	6. Secretos

**N/A:**

REMEMBER  
>me olvidarás...<br>lo que ya fue no será…  
>en las cenizas del tiempo<br>te perder… (golpe sordo) AUCHH! (se soba el la nuca) ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ EL GOLPE!

**Anna:** deja de parlotear ¬¬ hace tiempo que tienes a los lectores esperando que presentes el capítulo.

**Kyo:** (se da cuenta) gomeen es que estaba en mi mundo moe jeje

Quería actualizar antes pero mi contenedor moe estaba amenazadoramente en niveles bajos (depresión) y no me encontraba de un buen humor que digamos.

**Anna:** es tu culpa por apuntarte a la presentación de talleres ¬¬

**Kyo:** buahh! Lo sé! No sé que rayos estaba pensando! No quiero cantar frente a todos T.T

**Anna:** lo harás bien ¬w¬

**Kyo:** =.=U sabes no eres nada convincente con aquella cámara de video y esa sonrisa sádica. Me rehusó a darte material de chantaje ¬¬

**Anna:** como sea ¬¬ te presenté a Bruno y a Clara para que te regresara los ánimos

**Kyo:** siii! Y oírlos cantar la saga de Imitation Black *¬* (pone su cara de fantasía y Anna la saca de sus pensamientos con un golpe ) auch, como decía siempre preferiré la versión original con Len, Kaito y Gakupo, una belleza a los ojos (cae otra vez en su mundo de fantasía y se lleva un golpe ) condenada Anna ¬¬ como decía prefiero la versión original pero oírla cantarla con los vocaloids 3 en español sencillamente es *¡* gracias a eso me volvieron las ganas de escribir.

**Anna:** te lo enseñé ya que no tenías motivación pero sí inspiración ¬¬ y luego te quejas que no tienes a tu musa junto.

**Kyo:** te agradezco por eso ^^ bien basta de nuestros desvaríos y presente el preludio del primer asalto ¿por qué los pospongo cuando debería sacarlo en este capítulo? Por siniestra… XP jeje no es cierto, pero digamos que debía poner un poco del pasado de Tsu-chan. Era ahora o nunca… ¿triste? Digamos que es la punta del iceberg y si una sádica como Anna es feliz con el trasfondo de Tsuna digamos que pueden echar a volar su imaginación –aunque no creo que den jojojo (cara siniestra)- ejemmm

Me he dado cuenta de otra cosa… regularmente los títulos no tienen nada que ver con el contenido de los capítulos =.=

**Anna:** eres una inútil ¬¬

**Kyo:** =3= Anuncios importantes al final del capítulo por lo que espero que puedan leerlos

**Anna:** reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muertes… todas son bien recibidas ^^

**Sin más que decir _~OWARI! ^^_**

**Rating:** M:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 6:**

**Secretos.**

Nuevamente llegaba de su vida escolar a su hogar. Abría las puertas cuidando en no hacer mucho ruido ya que su hermano se exasperaba por ello. Miró con ojos vacíos la foto familiar que se encontraba arriba del diván del recibidor. Si, su familia completa… mucho antes de que sus padres se adelantaran dejando sólo a los dos hermanos.

Sus familiares se habían mostrado muy renuentes ante la posibilidad de hacerse cargo de uno de los dos y esto era lo que había atemorizado al pequeño Tsunayoshi quien se aferraba del cuerpo del mayor como si fuesen uno mismo.

-Descuida Tsuna, yo te cuidaré –fueron las palabras que había pronunciado su hermano mayor.

-Onii-chan –sabía del sacrificio que el más alto hacía, por lo que se prometió que esas lágrimas de alivio que ahora surcaban por sus mejillas serían las últimas y que sería fuerte por el bienestar de su onii-chan.

Así había sido. El mayor se había ocupado de sacarlos adelante sin importar que tuviese que parar sus estudios. El castaño veía con admiración a su hermano, viendo en él un modelo a seguir. Su gratitud era profunda al igual que la devoción que tenía el mayor por él. Una familia pequeña, pero en ningún momento Tsuna se había sentido sólo gracias a la compañía de su hermano. Momentos agradables y pacíficos, así eran los días de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Si sólo pudiera regresarle un poco de lo mucho que había recibido. Le daría el mundo entero, todo para que encontrara la felicidad que le deseaba… o eso creía.

Colocó nuevamente el portarretratos en su lugar y cruzó la destartalada sala. El recinto estaba hecho un completo desastre pero a estas alturas ya no le interesaba, al fin y al cabo no importaba las veces que tratara de limpiar, era en vano y volvía a arruinarse en cuestión de segundos. En el piso estaban desparramados pedazos de cerámica, vidrio trizado, vajilla tirada, muebles roídos por alguna clase de arma.

Entró en la cocina la cual se encontraba en condiciones semejantes y colocó las bolsas del supermercado que llevaba con él. Abrió el grifo de agua para lavarse las manos pero el líquido jamás llegó a tocar su piel.

-Tsk –chasqueó la lengua.

Les habían cortado el agua nuevamente. La paga por sus trabajos parciales no sería hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que debía arreglárselas sin el vital líquido.

No había mucho que hacer desde que el poco sueldo que ganaba se había vuelto el único sustento de la casa. Cosas como el corte de gas, de luz y agua era cosas tan usuales. Tendría que levantarse temprano para hacer uso de las regaderas de su escuela para darse un baño.

Se dispuso a hacer la cena improvisando un poco usando el agua embotellada para lavar las verduras del supermercado. Había comprado los suficientes víveres para preparar la comida de ese día, y aunque no fuese diestro en la cocina, debía preparase de comer a él y a…

-¿Donde estabas? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda y sin necesidad de voltearse, sabía con certeza el autor de aquella flagelación.

-O-onii-chan –murmuró casi inaudible al ver a su hermano sentado en esa silla de ruedas.

Tenía un aspecto desaliñado, su –una vez- piel acanelada ahora estaba bastante pálida dándole un aspecto enfermizo y demacrado, sus cabellos estaban desarreglados ocultando parte de su rostro, se podía entrever unas grandes ojeras bajos los ojos y unos labios agrietados. Había un atisbo de rabia e ira, lo que era la alarma para que el castaño cuidara sus palabras a no ser que quisiera ver al mayor enloquecer.

-¡TE PREGUNTÉ DONDE ESTABAS MALDITO BASTARDO! –se enfureció al no recibir respuesta y alzó nuevamente aquella tralla azotando al castaño.

-E-estuve en la escuela onii-chan -interponía sus brazos para bloquear los azotes. Ese día tenía trabajo y no podía permitirse que dañaran su rostro, sus brazos siempre podía ocultarlos bajo una camisa de manga larga.

-¡MIENTES! ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTUVIESTE HACIENDOTE EL VAGO POR AHÍ! ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA! ¡SOLO TRAES DESGRACIAS A TU ALREDEDOR! –los golpes se habían vuelto más pasionales y violentos -¡ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTOY ASÍ! –jaló la sucia frazada que cubría sus muslos para revelar que carecía de una pierna.

Los golpes no dolían tanto como la amargura que se encontraba fuertemente afianzada en su pecho. Lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, que le recordaran su pecado. Esa había sido la razón para que no se animase a abandonar a su suerte al mayor pese al maltrato. Ahora dependía de él y no podía hacerlo un lado por todo aquello que le arrebató. Se lo debía aún si su cuerpo recibiera todo el azote de su cólera.

-¡TU ME ARREBATASTE TODO! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES VIVO? –aquellas palabras atravesaron cruelmente su corazón y sus ojos por un instante se vieron tentados a romper la promesa que habían hecho de no derramar ninguna gota salina.

Si permanecía de esa manera se rompería a llorar, así que con un movimiento de su mano hizo a un lado al mayor y salió corriendo escaleras arriba donde sabía que no le alcanzaría.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ..! –pero hubo un golpe sordo que le interrumpió. Seguramente el mayor había tratado de subir las escaleras y se había caído en el intento –Maldito… ¿por qué no fuiste tú quien murió…? -se lamentaba en la parte baja de la escalinata mientras que el menor se encontraba sentado en la parte de arriba.

Sujetó sus piernas y metió su rostro en el espacio en medio de ellos oyendo los sollozos del mayor.

-Lo siento… lo siento onii-chan –las traicioneras lágrimas hacían acto de presencia por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas que él no merecía derramar…

* * *

><p>-Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun… -oyó a lo lejos una voz que lo llamaba y que le tocaba gentilmente el hombro.<p>

Con pesadez comenzó a abrir los párpados y miró aquel techo que no le era familiar. Movió su cabeza a su lateral para observar a la pelinaranja quien se veía preocupada por el castaño.

-Tsu-kun –sonrió aliviada –perdón, pensé que tenías una pesadilla –explicó al desorientado Tsuna.

-K-Kyoko-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó al percatarse de la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza.

-Jaja –no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la pregunta –estoy bien, gracias a ti. Tú fuiste quien se llevó peores heridas que yo –le miró con dulzura –gracias, Tsu-kun.

-No fui solamente yo, onii-san peleo fieramente para protegerte –no podía llevarse todo el crédito, no cuando Ryohei había salido mucho peor que él.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon dejando ver por unos segundos un rostro de tristeza y amargura, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

-Tsu-kun, ¿te podría pedir que no le llames así? –estrujaba con sus manos la tela de su falda mientras su mirada lastimera se posaba en el suelo.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que odies tanto a Ryohei-san? –Preguntó tomando por sorpresa a la mujer quien le veía un poco atemorizada –desde que llegamos has tomado una actitud defensiva con él aunque creo que no se lo merece. ¿Alguna razón para que le odies? –pronto quiso cambiar aquella última palabra ya que al ver la expresión de Kyoko supo que no era así. Había un halo de profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento en aquella expresión y se reflejaba en aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse –lo siento… yo no… -pero la mano de Kyoko le interrumpió y luego negó con su cabeza en señal que no hablara.

-Te equivocas Tsu-kun. Yo no le odio –comenzó a explicar siguiendo con el fuerte agarre de la prenda –el me recuerda constantemente lo mucho que me desprecio a mi misma –trató de esbozar una sonrisa forzada que no llegó a convencer a Tsuna –el parecido que tiene con mi hermano mayor es tanta que no puedo ignorar el hacer alusión a él.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿no eras hija única? –preguntó confundido el castaño y luego vio como la mujer nuevamente le negaba.

-No fue así siempre. Yo tuve un hermano pero falleció hace nueve años –su vista cada vez se entornaba en aquel episodio que venía a su mente como si se tratase del ayer –su nombre era Knuckle y era mayor por dos años a mí. Era un hermano muy sobreprotector –esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordar al mayor –en verdad son muy parecidos. El color de cabello y ojos, son las únicas diferencias. Si mi hermano hubiera crecido serían casi como dos gotas de agua –su voz casi se había roto recordando aquel detalle.

-¿Cómo murió? –dudaba en hacer aquella pregunta por que sospechaba que la pena de la pelinaranja tenía que ver con la muerte de su hermano mayor.

Sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas al ver a la mujer estremecerse. Iba a sugerirle que se detuvieran pero la mujer comenzó a hablar.

-A-al igual que Ryohei, mi hermano era bastante entusiasta lo que no era malo, siempre contagiaba con su energía, pero aquél día había tenido una riña en la escuela y me había regañado por ello. No estaba de humor y los gritos eufóricos de mi hermano no hacían más amena la reprimenda. Para que se me pasara el enfado Knuckle me sacó a jugar con él en el parque. Botábamos la pelota pero como dije, los gritos y la fogosidad de mi hermano terminaron por colmarme la paciencia por lo que tiré la pelota con mucha fuerza –tragó duro y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar –la pelota había salido a la calle y mi hermano fue por ella y él… yo no quería… yo-yo.

No la dejó terminar ya que su cara se había contraído en una de dolor. Tsuna abrazó a Kyoko quien lloraba desconsolada y se aferraba al pecho del castaño. Parecía una niña pequeña asustada de aquella acción.

-Y-yo no quería… no quería que muriera… -continuaba llorando aún sujeta a Tsuna –un coche salió de la nada… ¡Jamás quise que le pasara algo! –Gritaba desesperada temiendo aquella mirada de desprecio que generalmente causaba –¡yo realmente lo quería!

-Lo sé –habló mientras seguía abrazando a la chica –Kyoko-chan, creo que no existen palabras que puedan aliviar ese amargo recuerdo pero sé que de verdad quieres a tu hermano, sino no estarías llorando de esta forma. Hechas de menos a tu hermano ¿no es así? –Le dedicó una gentil sonrisa -todo está bien, estoy seguro que tu hermano mayor jamás te odiaría –tragó en seco, sabía que esas palabras no podían aplicar a él, pero conocía la agonía por la que pasaba Kyoko.

Kyoko le miró con los ojos acuosos con un poco de desconcierto. Reanudó su llanto llenando la instancia aún en aquellos reconfortante y seguros brazos. ¿Cuánto había esperado por aquellas palabras? Sus propios padres habían mostrado su desprecio en sus actos a pesar de esas vacías palabras de alivio, y aunque no les culpaba le dolía bastante. El silencio del momento era agradable y no uno sofocante. Podía sentir la comprensión del castaño en aquella gentil mano que acariciaba sus cabellos. Había tenido razón al fijarse en el castaño, era cálido y amable, cómo lo había sido su hermano mayor. Tenía la extraña sensación que después de ese día podía perdonarse a sí misma.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo en aquella posición y ahora que ya no lloraba se levantaba para limpiarse el resto de las lágrimas.

-Perdón soy una llorona –sonrió un poco avergonzada –es la primera vez que platico esto con alguien más que no sea de mi familia –confesó con algo de alivio en su rostro.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza para demostrarle que estaba bien. Simplemente hizo lo que quería que alguien más hiciera por él, aunque era improbable recibir aquel consuelo por que su pecado no había sido ocasionado por un simple accidente.

-Tsu-kun me gusta mucho –declaró la pelinaranja con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Si hubiese oído aquella confesión dos años atrás habría sido la persona más feliz del mundo, pero él mismo se había asignado un castigo. No era merecedor de la felicidad cuando se la había arrebatado a su hermano por simple egoísmo.

-A mí también. Me agradas mucho Kyoko-chan. Eres una buena amiga –pudo ver la mirada de decepción de la pelinaranja y la sonrisa de resignación.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo –suspiró.

No insistiría más. Sabía de los rumores que corrían del castaño acerca de la violencia familiar que sufría. Pese a las insistencias de los profesores, el castaño se mostraba renuente a hablar con los demás y ella no era una excepción. Sabía que si hubiese algo entre ellos no seria algo más que una relación donde se lamerían uno a otro las heridas. Deseaba que algún día apareciera la persona que lograra hacerle olvidar su pena, realmente quería ver al castaño sonreír de verdad.

-Kyoko-chan –llamó el castaño sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿Cuánto falta para el primer desafío? –no podía descuidar aquel aspecto.

-Descuida, faltan tres horas más –miró por la ventana donde vio el holograma marcando el tiempo faltante -En este momento Fumito-san y los demás están haciendo algún plan –explicó.

-Ahora que estoy despierto sería bueno estar ahí –dijo levantándose de la cama pero el movimiento le mareo un poco y tuvo problemas con el equilibrio.

-¿E-estas seguro? –Preguntó un poco nerviosa sirviendo como sostén al castaño –deberías descansar. Ryohei vendrá en cualquier momento para aplicarte un segundo tratamiento y así revitalizarte –explicó ayudando a Tsunayoshi a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-Debemos estar ahí Kyoko-chan. Sin duda el que esté detrás de todo esto tiene un gusto retorcido y no dudo que este asunto del reto vaya a ser sumamente peligroso.

Kyoko ya no comentó nada más. Estaba segura que el castaño comprendería que la situación era mucho peor cuando entraran al gimnasio donde todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Que no cabeza de pulpo! ¡Hay que hacer las cosas al extremo y atacar con todo desde el primer momento! –no hacía falta ver al dueño de tan estruendosa voz.

Pronto los dos adolescentes cruzaron las puertas pero seguramente no ser notados dadas la agitada discusión.

-¡Tú imbécil cabeza de césped! ¡Serás carne de cañón con esa estúpida mente tuya!

-Shishishishi yo no me junto con plebeyos. Arréglenselas solos pero no se atrevan a estorbarme –declaró el rubio.

-Jodido príncipe con complejo de pastor alemán… -masculló molesto el peliplata.

-Maa maa, sería mejor que cooperáramos –trataba de calmar los ánimos.

-¡Ni loco hago equipo con estos tontos! ¡Echarán todo a perder! –Señaló a los que se oponían a hacer equipo –por mí que exploten en pedazos con las trampas que pienso poner. Cada quien por su cuenta si eso quieren.

Kyoko suspiró cansada, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde hace una hora que decidió abandonar el recinto. Era obvio que la falta de cooperación acarrearía grandes problemas a la hora del reto y eso podría ser peligroso.

-¡Esconderse no es de hombres! ¡Hay que atacar desde el principio al extremo!

-¡Ya te dije que no sabemos nada del jodido reto! Debemos observar la situación. Tantear terreno… pero eres tan idiota que no ves lo evidente –reclamó fastidiado Gokudera.

-Voiii, ¡¿por qué tanto drama? No sabemos que trama ese jodido Masakaki. Solo debemos cortarlo en pedazos a la menor oportunidad.

-Es un hecho que no vamos a cooperar de la mejor forma –suspiró frustrado Irie llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz.

-Si tuviéramos una pista del enfrentamiento sería más fácil hacer un plan –comentó el peliblanco – o por lo menos saber en qué terreno pelearemos, así podríamos analizar con detalles el lugar –llevaba una mano a su barbilla pensando en alguna solución.

-Parecen un montón de niños –fue el comentario del pelinegro que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares al lado de Lambo.

-¡Pero necesitamos la mínima cooperación entre nosotros…! –trató de argumentar Irie.

-No tendremos la oportunidad de siquiera esperar ayuda de otro. Mucho menos pelear en equipo –contestó Reborn.

-Hump, la basura tiene razón –sonrió de forma sádica –esto es una perdida de mi tiempo. Solo asegúrense de no estar en mi camino. No me importa en lo más mínimo disparar, aún si ustedes están en mi mira –salió seguido de la compañía del pelilargo. Poco después fue seguido por Lambo y Fran en compañía de sus respectivos servants.

-En cierta forma tienen razón. Cada quien pelea y tiene principios diferentes –comentó Byakuran llegando a la misma resolución de la mayoría.

-Peleemos por separado –habló Fumito con un tono serio.

-Pero no sabemos que nos depara Masakaki… -refutó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Pero una cooperación mediocre entre nosotros solo traerá confusión y será mucho más contraproducente –esta vez sus miradas se voltearon al castaño quien caminaba en compañía de Kyoko.

-¡Tsuna! –gritaron emocionados Yamamoto e Irie.

-Veo que eres mucho más resistente de lo que aparentas ~Tsunayoshi-kun –también se acercó el albino a la conversación -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor. Onii-san ha curado por completo mis heridas –trató de calmar la preocupación de sus, ahora, camaradas.

-Pero aún sigue agotado –explicó Kyoko quien recibió una mirada inquisitiva de Tsuna, el cual ignoró –Ryohei, si pudieras darle un segundo tratamiento… -pidió a su servant quien se acercó casi de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Kyoko! –Contestó con su efusividad -¡Sawada, eres un hombre extremo! –saludó al menor.

-Onii-san, no es necesario. Además tú quedaste peor parado que yo –sus replicas fueron ignoradas campantemente por el mayor.

-Descuida, Kyoko hizo un estupendo trabajo. Además soy una muñeca ¿recuerdas? ¡Puedo seguir al extremo sin sentirme cansado!

-Pero sí puedes quedarte sin energía para encender tus llamas –explicó Fumito quien estaba al lado de los presentes –es por eso que es peligroso extenderse en una pelea durante mucho tiempo. Si vamos a pelear por separado lo menos que podemos hacer es hacer que nuestros servants estén recargados con nuestras propias llamas –hizo la sugerencia.

-Tsk, como quieran. No tengo planeado a hacer una alianza –habló con enfado el peliplata –los que quieran pelear en grupo pues es su problema.

-Maa maa, relájate Gokudera –trató de calmar a su master.

-¡Y tú déjate de tomar tanta confianza conmigo! ¡Me pones de nervios! –reclamó a gritos.

-Ah Gokudera…-san –compuso Tsuna al recibir aquella mirada furibunda – tú tienes llamas rojas ¿no es así? –preguntó.

-Llamas de tormenta –corrigió - ¿por qué la pregunta? –contesto a la defensiva.

-Encontré una arma con tu atributo en la cueva… si la quieres a mi no me importa dártela –explicó el castaño.

-¿Estas seguro? –no evitó preguntar un poco desconcertado –no significa que vaya a hacer equipo contigo…

-No te lo doy esperando que lo hagas, pero no me sirve a mí. Créeme. Intenté usarlo y no sirvió –movió los brazos en señal de negación recibiendo todavía ese queje de inseguridad de Gokudera.

-Tampoco esperes que te regrese algo de vuelta –contestó para estar seguro de recibir aquella herramienta.

-Hai, hai –contestó sin ganas de seguir pelando por algo tan poco trivial.

-Eso me recuerda ¿Qué clase de llamas usas? –preguntó con curiosidad Fumito. El castaño se llevó una mano a su mentón tratando de pensar.

-Mmm, aún no lo sé. Ya saben… Hibari-san acaba de despertar por lo que aún no he podido…

-Hmp, herbívoro –habló una voz. Tsuna por reflejó viró la vista para toparse con el azabache que se mantenía alejado en la pared más distante –que no sepas algo así… -le reprochó.

Tsuna frunció el ceño molesto y alejando la ayuda de su amiga caminó hacia el moreno y se plantó frente a él en una posición de desafío.

-¿Qué ocurre herbívoro? –preguntó divertido con una sonrisa ladeada. Si quería pelea, le daría pelea. Le venía valiendo poco lo herido o cansado que se encontrara.

-¡T-S-U-N-A! –le repitió su nombre dejando un poco confundido al azabache –Mi nombre es Tsuna, no herbívoro –le reclamó dejando un poco shockeado al resto de expectantes. No habían tardado mucho en concluir que aquel moreno era realmente intimidante y que por seguridad propia y su bienestar físico, no debían acercarse a él, mucho menos molestarlo. Por eso se encontraban congelados por la valentía del castaño y rezaban por que no recibiera en retribución un regalo de tonfazos que terminaran por romperle todos los huesos intactos que aún tenía.

-Yo te llamo como se me dé la gana, conejo… -afiló la mirada fulminando al castaño. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver el aura sombría que escondía la amenaza implícita, pero parecía ser invisible a los ojos del castaño.

-T-S-U-N-A. Si sigues así yo también te pondré un apodo –había recién amenazado –si es que se consideraba algo así una amenaza –al malhumorado prefecto. El moreno frunció el ceño en señal que pronto se lanzaría al ataque por lo que cierto espadachín intervino.

-Maa, maa. Somos aliados –trató de desviarla atención de los dos –además deberías descansar Tsuna, aun no te has recuperado del todo –trató de arrastrar al menor pero éste se opuso.

-Espera Yamamoto. Quiero recargar a Hibari-san para la pelea –explicó el castaño lo que hizo molestar al azabache.

-No necesito tu ayuda y preocupación barata. Yo soy un carnívoro, sé cuidarme sólo Sawada Tsunayoshi –se levantó irritado dispuesto a irse –además tú y yo no estamos unidos por el contrato por lo que no puedes ni ordenarme ni darme de tus inútiles llamas –soltó antes de salir del gimnasio.

El par le vieron alejarse hasta que desapareció por el largo pasillo. Tsuna suspiró con pesadez aún en los brazos del mayor.

-Bueno, por lo menos me llamó por mi nombre y no por ese apelativo –aquella declaración hizo que el resto pusieran los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente el castaño debía tener un talento para ignorar lo que realmente era importante -¿es cierto que no puedo darle de mis llamas? –reiteró preguntándole al moreno.

-No sé los detalles pero parece ser que aquel pacto donde el master derrama un poco de sangre para convocar a la muñeca es importante, sin ella no hay relación master-servant –explicó Fumito desde su lugar –deberías preguntarle a Masakaki si hay otra forma de completar el contrato, no hay forma que puedas pelear sin tener a tu lado a tu muñeca –vio al castaño reflexionar con lo dicho.

-Mmm, lo haré, aunque estoy seguro que ha Hibari-san no le agradará la idea –suspiró con pesadez –sé que se opone a las órdenes pero no puedo dejar que peleé agotado –declaró.

-Tsk. Te tomas todo a la ligera niñato –rechinó los dientes de molestia –sólo por esta vez dejaré que te unas a nosotros pero no te atrevas a interferir –le ordenó irritado.

-Gokudera… ¿eso quiere decir que podremos hacer equipo con Tsuna? –preguntó completamente feliz.

-Sólo por esta vez. Es tan imbécil que si sigue así no durará ni un minuto en cuanto comience el reto –resopló con enfado. Realmente no era su estilo preocuparse por otros. Ese maldito lugar le estaba haciendo cambiar.

-Gracias Gokudera –agradeció sinceramente el castaño que hizo avergonzarse al peliplata.

-T-tómalo como compensación por darme el arma –desvió la mirada un poco ruborizado.

-Es bueno saber esto –comentó Byakuran –sé que no están abiertos a alianzas pero si vemos la oportunidad no deberíamos dudar en apoyarnos –comentó –aunque esto dependerá de nuestro raciocinio a mitad de la batalla.

-Eso me recuerda, encontré estos trasmisores –sacó uno que estaba sujeto al cinturón –son tres en total y aunque sean viejos podrán sernos de mucha ayuda.

-Excelente Irie-kun –felicitó Fumito mientras se apoderaba de uno. Byakuran distinguió el objeto de su mirada por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a actuar.

-Kyoko-chan, si no te molesta ¿te gustaría hacer equipo con Shô-chan y conmigo? Eso solucionaría el problema de los insuficientes comunicadores –sonrió el albinó haciendo la invitación a la pelinaranja.

La mujer se mostró nerviosa ya que ansiaba estar con el castaño por que era el único en el que confiaba, por eso al oír las palabras de Tsuna tuvo que conformase.

-Si Kyoko-chan está contigo entonces no tendré que preocuparme –sonrió aliviado el menor.

Byakuran vio con el rabillo del ojo la casi invisible mueca de enfado de Fumito. No sabía cuál había sido el plan que tenía en mente, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder al servant de la pelinaranja. Era el único que podía usar sus llamas con fines de sanación y aunque Reborn también tenía llamas del sol, sólo el peliblanco se mostraba dispuesto a usarlas en los demás.

* * *

><p>El tiempo se esfumaba dejando pocos instantes para la apertura de las puertas del averno y era su deber abrirlas como lo venía haciendo desde que tenía uso de la razón. Había ido a los aposentos en busca de quien orquestaría el primer desafío que llevaría a la desesperación a los jugadores pero no lo había encontrado. Sino estaba satisfaciendo su estómago entonces sólo restaba un lugar donde hallarlo y no se equivocó al encontrarlo en aquella habitación con monitores en compañía del amo… no, no estaban solos esos dos, estaban en compañía de toda la empresa.<p>

-Ara, ara. Veo que el primer asalto ha causado revuelo. No esperaba a muchos espectadores –sonrió ocultando sus ojos con el ala de su sombrero de copa –ciertamente ver a ocho de los doce miembros de aquella singular familia no era algo de todos los días desde que cada quien se ocupaba por sus propias cosas, buscando todos al fin no aburrirse con la eternidad en sus manos.

-Si Girge está pendiente de los jugadores entonces puede haber algo digno de ver –comentó una figura esbelta oculta tras aquel manto con una katana en sus manos, siempre alerta ante todo aún si su cuerpo era invencible.

-Soy el tercer en desafiarlos y sería buena idea saber como son. Idear un plan perfecto para torturarlos ~da –se acercó otra figura alzando su mirada amatista al monitor.

-No esperes mucho sempai –contestó una voz de soprano quien se iba alejando del recinto.

-¿No verás la masacre? Después de todo eres la segunda en retarles –preguntó con un tono divertido. Por su parte la mujer detuvo su andar y volteó en dirección suya.

-No me interesa nada más que cuidar de Yuki~. Solo vine para hablar con el amo. Mis negocios han sido saldados así que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí –dijo en aquel tono dulce que escondía verdadera inteligencia y malicia –además yo no me preocupo por cuando los enfrente, son tan poco listos. Preocúpate por _Raven_, es tan idiota…

-¡Oí tu perra! ¡Deja de menospreciarme! Sólo por que seas mujer no significa que no pueda cortarte con mis Clow Claws.

-Oh~ -respondió en un tono irónico –y si me quito esto… ¿serás capaz de cortarme con aquellas navajas de afeitar? –dicho eso quitó la túnica mostrando su cuerpo desnudo frente al moreno quien no tardo en ponerse todo rojo y desviar su mirada –ja, ya me lo imaginaba –dijo volviendo a colocarse la prenda – eres tan inútil cuando se trata de mujeres, aún si no se tratan de humanas.

-¿No se supone que Yuki-kun es el único que puede verte desnuda? –preguntó con aburrimiento Girge quien jugaba con una cuchilla.

-Por supuesto que soy para Yuki~ los demás hombres sólo son unas molestas hormigas que puedo aplastar en cualquier momento ¿por qué preocuparme por ellos? –respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante que ocultaba sus instintos asesinos.

-Lastima que no ha despertado ~da –dijo con malicia lo que le ganó una mirada sombría de la mujer. Por supuesto a alguien como a él no le incomodaban aquellas intenciones asesinas, estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Por su parte, la otra se sintió ofendida por aquella verdad y es que la persona que amaba aún no despertaba de su metamorfosis y eso le preocupaba. Pero no era la única en una situación desesperante por lo que sonrió e ideó unas palabras que seguramente se encargarían de borrar esa falsa sonrisa.

-Pero no es mejor que permanecer como muerto en vida como aquella muñeca tuya que resguardas y que se opone a ti… - no continuó porque distinguió aquella mirada que mostraba el albino cuando de verdad estaba enojado.

Sin haber perdido un minuto, los dedos de sus manos se extendieron formando cuchillas filosas amenazando el cuello del más alto. Sabía que aquellas garras y la larga extensión que podían alcanzar en cuestión de milisegundos no le daban suficiente ventaja ante las sombras que protegían a su líder y que se encontraban a su alrededor poseyendo diversas armas en posición de ataque. Esa estúpida habilidad para convertir a los derrotados en parte de él y utilizarlos como le plazca era un autentico dolor de cabeza.

-Deténganse los dos –la orden resonó en la sala y ambos no tuvieron otra alternativa más que dejar al contrario, aunque se encontraban dudosos de hacerlo por la rabia mal contenida –no volveré a repetirlo –las escasas palabras hicieron estremecer a los dos individuos quienes se inclinaron pidiendo perdón al amo.

-No debería molestarse en detenerlos, no es como si fueran a morir aún si se atraviesan –contestó con un tono burlón Girge quien sonreía ladinamente, pero fue silenciado por la mirada del líder. Algo en las acciones de aquellos dos lo había molestado aunque el pelirrojo no sabía exactamente el qué. Masakaki solo sonrió disimuladamente, después de todo aún permanecía algunos resquicios de aquel corazón humano en su amo.

-Raven, es hora de irnos –decidió interrumpir su diversión –es hora de presentarte a los jugadores.

-Tzk, que verdadero fastidio –se quejó el moreno levantándose de su asiento.

-No nos hagas quedar mal –se burló uno de los presentes.

-Después de todo, somos diferentes de todos los que logran despertar –secundó una de sus compañeras que sostenía su inseparable katana –y más nosotros doce que servimos fielmente al amo –se encargó de recordarle.

-Mi fiel Yomi –acercó uno de sus manos para quitar la capucha que cubría la cabeza de la mujer y acarició los cabellos azabaches de ésta.

-Querido _padre_, le agradecería que no me llamara por mi antiguo nombre humano que ha quedado en el olvido. Mi nombre es _Simon_, uno de sus emisarios –se arrodilló frente a aquél que idolatraba… más bien el único que quedaba en su vida.

-¡Yomi no baka! –se quejó una figura diminuta que arremataba a la mujer con puños erráticos –no seas tan cercana a _Messiah_ –sujetaba al más alto en un abrazo protector y posesivo –después de todo es quien nos salvó.

-Rena, ya te dije que dejen llamarme por ese nombre –reprochó inútilmente al ver que la menor no le prestaba atención por la actitud mimosa que tenía por su amo. Entornó los ojos por la infantilidad de la eterna adolescente de quince.

-Pues a mi no me importa si me llama Rena o _John_ –dijo bien sujeta al brazo de Messiah –por que John no es un nombre muy bonito –contestó haciendo un puchero.

El mayor acarició la cabeza de la ojiazul ganándose una sonrisa de ésta. Se levantó siendo seguido de las miradas del resto de los presentes. Era su líder y le seguían por razones que diferían unas de otras pero que finalmente coincidían en una cosa: le necesitaban.

-Así es. Pronto podremos liberarnos de esta asquerosa prisión y vengarnos de las atrocidades que el mundo ha hecho con nosotros con su ayuda, la de mi familia… _Los Arcanos_ comandados por ustedes, mis _doce_ _apóstoles_. Para eso es este juego...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¿Y que les pareció? No añadiré información con respecto con los doce apóstoles aunque sospecho que algunas ya saben de quienes hablo, pero ¿Qué tal?

**Anna:** aburrido ¬¬ no hubo sangre…

**Kyo:** sabes que no puedo sacar sangre sin razón verdad?

**Anna:** espero que haya mucha en el siguiente ¬¬ (amenaza implícita)

**Kyo:** -ni tan implícita =.= (mira el bat en manos de Anna)- bien a los anuncios.

Haré pausa en mis fics por varias razones:

_Primera:_ la siguiente semana inicial mis finales terminando con el último el 11 de mayo por lo que estaré aislada en mi cueva estudiando.

_Segunda:_ aún si tengo tiempo de aquí al lunes para escribir siquiera otro capitulo hay un concurso de fics por el 1827 y el cumple de Hibari en el que quiero participar y necesito concentrarme por que tengo dos días límite para enviar la historia

**Anna:** una tragedia (sonrisa satisfecha y aura brillante)

**Kyo:** si, del tipo que te agrada =.= bueno están advertidas

Pero si tengo tiempo les traigo otro cap antes de mi aislamiento. No sé si de este o de Ojos ajenos pero no aseguro nada.

**Anna:** matéenla, no me importa ¬¬

**Kyo:** veremos si dices eso después de los otros importantes anuncios…

Pronto traeré dos historias nuevas, buena, una no tan nueva jejej ^^

**Anna:** que rayos? Te di autorización para sacar sólo una!

**Kyo:** (la ignora) la primera será una historia de fantasía, aventura y acción: Borderline –título sujeto a cambio-

_Sinopsis._ Una lucha entre rebeldes contra el gobierno tirano y despótico en busca de liberar la tierra de Atera.

Si, una mierda de sinopsis pero añadiré que no sólo estará KHR! –si bien ocupan los protagónicos-, estarán personajes de Gintama, Ao no exorcist, D. Gray man, Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, Jormungand, Deadman in Wonderland, No. 6 y Durarara (estos dos últimos sujetos a discusión) en personajes secundarios.

En terciarios estarán seguramente Naruto, Togainu no chi y Tegami Banchi (apariciones esporádicas y breves hasta el curso final donde tendrán gran impacto en la historia).

Posiblemente haya más series involucradas pero todavía estoy discutiendo con Anna que personajes aparecerán y el papel que desempeñaran. Aparición de mis propios OC de fic ya creados y obvio habrá Multiparing, pero ya se pueden imaginar quienes serán los protagonistas ¬¬

Si bien la historia tendrá algunas parejas hombrexhombre y algunas escenas con lemon, no considero esta historia dentro de lo yaoi por que le daré mucha más importancia a la historia, la problemática política y bélica y las relaciones complicadas. Por lo que no incluiría el romance en el género aunque si va haber un poco de ello.

La clasificación será M pero porque hay algunos temas crudos que quiero meter en la historia y no por sexo y lemon.

**Anna:** ni se te ocurra meter otra historia ¬¬ (amenaza con el bat con clavos)

**Kyo:** hiii! la siguiente historia es la continuación de Judgment (se cubre con los brazos)

…

**Anna:** … qué dijiste?

**Kyo:** moo, estuviste insistiendo tanto! ¬¬ me lavaste el cerebro y amenazaste con torturas, que no puedo creer que sólo puedas hacer esa cara de incredulidad!

Bien continuaré con un oneshot que escribí no hace mucho –si quieren leerlo está en mi perfil de ambas páginas-.

Esta historia está dentro del género del misterio por lo que en esta si debo a ponerme a pensar mucho las cosas por lo que un cap al mes no está tan mal –menos tiempo si estoy de humor y con inspiración- un caso cada mes, por lo que no me quita mucho tiempo con las tres que manejaré.

Quizá también maneje a otros personajes de otras series por lo que si tienen sugerencias estoy abierta a leerlas –aunque eso no me compromete a nada-.

Crónicas de unos viejos adolescentes la pondré en pausa porque aunque tengo muchas anécdotas para inspiración, quiero dejarla como secuela/presecuela de Ojos Ajenos cuando la acabe.

**Anna:** una idea sensata, pero si me decepcionas con mi 6927… (no termina de amenazar pero si de emitir un aura sombría)

**Kyo:** otra ves tu instinto asesino =.= pero a mí también me gusta el 6927.

Estas historias vienen para el verano por lo que sean pacientes y si me dan su opinión… si les gusta, si les da asco… sería feliz de leerlas.

Agradecimientos especiales a…

Ff

**dame tsuna:** ya averigüe y creo que me voy a arriesgar. Tendrían que leer mucho para ver el _lemon_ que será en la parte intermedia y final según yo. Además el anuncio salió hace como 2 años y digamos que nadie lo respeta =.=U

**Ruby Kagamine****:** arigato por tus palabras y sabes que somos amigas ^^ incluyo a Anna en el paquete combo jajaja. Somos sádicas no se nota? =w= ya leí tu capítulo de A través del espejo pero no dejé review por leerlo en clase… el maestro me cachó en la travesura (TAT depresión). Con respecto al gore, que bien que escogiste la canción de kagome kagome! Siendo sincera quería escribir el songfic pero algo sucede cuando me baso en una canción para escribir un oneshot y es que el saber el final y desarrollo me quita las ganas ¬¬ sólo los uso como inspiración y que me den algunas ideas… pero estoy ansiosa para que desarrolles esa canción de vocaloid que tiene una trama oscura *¬*. La primera vez que la escuché fue a las 4:00 am y con las luces apagadas =.= digamos que no dormí varios días por la culpa de un estúpido gato que tiró una cubeta de basura ¬¬ … También hay una canción que está buena que se llama de Fear Garden y toda la serie de The dark Woods circus! La más perturbarte dentro de esta serie es Wide Knowledge of the late. Perdón por insistir pero hay que promover el gore ^^ ok, no ¬¬ sólo en la escritura jeje XD . Con lo otro que no es popular la historia pues en gustos se rompen géneros y prefiero calidad antes de cantidad en cuanto lectores jeje además que me siento mejor con las historias que hago y que algunos me prefieren a acomodarme a los gustos de otros sólo para recibir reviews (claro que estoy abierta a sugerencias pero son dos cosas muy distintas).

Amor yaoi

**Naru uchiha:** bueno digamos que no le he hecho justicia a la pobre de Kyoko pero este personaje están plano en la serie que no me dan ganas de escribir de ella a no ser que la manipule un poquito jeje creo que todas echan pestes contra ella pero espero cambiar un poquito la opinión con este cap. Arigato por seguirme en todas las historias, yo las siento como los desvaríos de esta pobre mujer pero saber que alguien las aprecia como tú me hace muy feliz.

**Viany:** gracias por comentar. No habrá mucho romance al principio, aceptémoslo Hibari le gusta hacerse el difícil y es un poco complicado imaginarse que pasa por su mente… lo que lo hace genial! A mi no me gusta personajes tan predecibles u.u

**Regen-chan:**si puedo llamarte así? más que preocupado yo diría intrigado… pero luego cambiaran aquella emociones, lento pero seguro =w= Gracias por decir que esta historia es una de tus favoritas, creo que me da bastante vergüenza que alguien aprecie esta historia jeje por ti espero seguir dando el ancho. Por ahí espero leer el segundo cap de qué demonios! antes de que acabe la semana ¬¬ y de paso comentar jeje solo dame tiempo que parece faltarme siempre ^^U

**Grace:** gracias por tu arduo trabajo, nunca ha sido una molestia sino al contrario, agradecemos que personas como tú se molesten en corregirnos por eso una reverencia. Con las connotaciones leves de atracción pues tienes razón, debemos que recordar que tratamos con un carnívoro como Hibari, es tan complicado que es difícil tratar de ponerse en sus zapatos para que no parezca tan ooc que trato de evitar a toda costa.

**Nikochan****:** gracias por leerme. Perdon por cortar en buen momento pero digamos que les gustará mucho menos si dejo el desafío a la mitad y como me voy a tomar dos episodios para narrarlo y terminar con el primer arco pues mejor lo dejé hasta aquí. Esperamos siempre tu apoyo.

Bueno me despido sin más chao chao ^^


	7. El juego de la muerte Primera parte

**N/A:**

Trabajo, servicio comunitario y universidad… mi vida es una mierda =.=

Quería actualizar antes pero el internet se me cayó T.T Lamento el largo hiatus pero no podía sacar un pésimo y plano capítulo y menos con esa espera. Según en palabras de Anna-chan, era demasiado predecible y claro que yo no estaba satisfecha (por lo que me salté este fic y escribí más cap de los otros tres).

Aun estrellando mi cabeza en el escritorio para que salieran las ideas, no pude hallar a mi musa y fue completamente frustrante no encontrar la manera de llenarla de acción como he hecho los anteriores capítulos. No fue hasta la visita de una chica muy especial…

Yumi-nee! (Reverencia)

Si alguien merece llevarse el crédito es ella por tan genial idea, hasta aportó con sus pensamientos trama para el futuro.

Arigato!

Te lo prometimos y he aquí el fruto del esfuerzo de tu hermana y el mío.

**OPENING PRIMER ARCO: **Tsumi to batsu to aganai no shoujo.

watch?v=EWdZqNtgMe0

ENDING PRIMER ARCO: Mnemosyne

watch?v=a_aQhLflzJU

**Sin más que decir **_**~OWARI! ^^**_

**Rating:** M:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Gore, asesinatos, palabras altisonantes y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Capítulo 7:**

**El juego de la muerte.**

**Primera parte: Contrato.**

Imposible…

El destino se burlaba de todos ellos encargándose de embargarlos de desesperación y agonía; si pudiese comparar el sentimiento, podría ser bastante semejante a lo que sienten los animales antes de ir al matadero.

No había forma de vencerle tras todo aquello que idearon. El cuerpo del inmortal era un terrible inconveniente que amenazaba con menguar todo esfuerzo y aniquilar toda oportunidad; era tan ridículo que no sabía si carcajearse de la pura histeria o la demoledora frustración.

Lo peor de todo aquello, había enviado a su amiga frente a las puertas del infierno, o para ser exactos, dejándola al alcance de aquel monstruo. Pese a que fue la suerte quien había señalado a la de cabello cobrizo como la portadora del prendedor, se maldecía de no haber sido escogido; ahora, frustrado y desesperado, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza viéndolos frente a frente sin nada en medio que pudiese detenerlos.

Faltaban veinte segundos para que se acabara el tiempo, pero para aquel peligroso hombre poco significaba el corto intervalo. Podía tomarlo en menos de diez segundos y perderían el desafío que reclamaría la vida de uno de los camaradas que recién conocía; sólo podía rogar que el otro grupo haya alcanzado el objetivo enemigo, empero, viendo como se habían desencadenado las cosas daba por hecho que no sería fácil.

Diez segundos más… imposible, no había salida.

Kyoko mostró más valor que nunca, aunque el coraje no le ayudaría a salvar a todos. Surcaba una sonrisa de victoria en los labios de Crow tomándose tiempo para hacer más exasperante la espera.

-Es hora de terminar con este juego, mocosos… -se abalanzó contra su presa.

-¡KYOKO-CHAAANNN...!

* * *

><p>Era la hora. Estaban a un minuto de empezar con la contienda que marcaría la supervivencia del grupo o su decadencia hasta el exterminio. Todos desde sus respectivos sitios observaban con detenimiento la cuenta regresiva.<p>

Diez segundos…

Tsuna se encontraba en el patio del colegio en conjunción de Gokudera, Irie, Fumito y Kyoko con sus respectivos servants. Volteó para observar al azabache quien estaba dentro del edificio, recargado en una ventana esperando el fin del plazo.

No sabía con exactitud donde estaban los demás miembros, mas podía apostar que se encontraban en algún sitio viendo el temporizador digital.

El tiempo llegó a su fin y las campanas resonaron desde un lejano lugar marcando el inicio de la primera confrontación que tendrían que superar. Debido a que ninguno aspiraba a sucumbir en aquel extraño mundo, todos mostraron determinación en el momento en que apareció Masakaki en medio del aire para aterrizar con gracia, burlando una vez más las leyes de la física.

-Veo que están muy impacientes –dijo en un tono burlón oculto en una discreta sonrisa. – ¡Qué mejor! Así podremos ver el potencial que guardan –para nadie pasó desapercibido cuando se refirió en un termino plural, así que después de todo alguien se estaba divirtiendo con ellos. –Explicare las reglas por lo que escuchen con atención. El primer desafío será _Busca y atrapa_ ¿En qué consiste? Serán dos equipos los que jugarán, nosotros los anfitriones contra ustedes los visitantes. Un miembro de cada equipo recibirá un prendedor que deberán portar y que los señala como los objetivos del equipo contrario, en pocas palabras, será como el localizador para el enemigo; pero una vez puesta la medalla no podrán quitársela o perderán y alguien de los masters morirá. Tampoco pueden ser atrapados o perderán el desafío, así que los otros miembros deben impedir a cualquier costo que su compañero sea agarrado –sonrió al ver los ceños fruncidos de todos al saber que dependían del desdichado que le tocara portar el broche. – Nos transportaremos al terreno del juego que abarcará un área de seis kilómetros a la redonda, un zona inexplorada por ustedes por lo que muestren toda su creatividad –miró de reojo al castaño portando una sonrisa de connivencia, pero oculta claro está. – Deben de ganar y existen dos maneras. La primera es arrebatar el broche al objetivo del equipo contrario o que su compañero con el broche logre traspasar los terrenos del juego hasta la zona segura. Este desafío es por tiempo definido por lo que tendrán una hora para completarlo. No olviden que para superar el reto no les queda más opción que ganar ¿Alguna duda?

-Si ¿Quiénes son el equipo contrario? ¿Estás con ellos? –su recelo no era injustificado.

El albino de ojos púrpuras, no… todos los presentes sabían que Masakaki no podía ser catalogado como humano. El de cabellos magenta era mucho más peligroso que todos aquellos ghouls y realmente no era agrado de nadie pensar que podría haber más seres como el Virgilio que tenían.

-Los presentaré en cuanto los lleve al sitio. Con respecto a tu segunda pregunta la respuesta es no; yo soy un espectador, no un actor de este juego –sonrió con inocencia. Los demás no pudieron más que respirar aliviados. –Sin embargo… –su mirada se ensombreció y las comisuras de sus labios se abrieron en una risa que apenas podía contener –debo advertirles que aquellos seres son una amenaza mucho mayor que yo.

Todos endurecieron la mirada al recibir semejante revelación. Masakaki era indescifrable y desafiaba toda lógica y para empeorar la situación tenía esos extraños poderes. En resumen, aquél hombre era intocable ¿Cómo podrían vencer a lo que fuese que enfrentarían?

-Su habilidades son diferentes a las mías, mas en ningún momento deben ser subestimados o acabaran con la escasa probabilidad de sobrevivir. Un consejo: busquen ganar, no vencer… -dijo dándose la media vuelta. –Es hora de irnos, eins zwei drei… –anunció dando un chasquido de dedos.

Tsuna se sintió flotar en unos segundos, pero la sensación cambió cuanto sintió como se oprimía su cuerpo. Pareciera que la fuerza de gravedad hubiese incrementado y con ello, su peso se haya duplicado; pensó que sus piernas se vencerían en cualquier momento por la inesperada acción sin embargo, pronto el sofocamiento terminó y pudo erguirse con naturalidad. Miró a su alrededor y todos se encontraban en semejante disposición por lo que no fue un fenómeno particular.

Pronto dirigió su vista al escenario preparado por Masakaki, mas se vio obligado a forzar sus ojos debido a la casi inexistente luz que había en el recinto. No pudo evitar rememorar el lugar en que había terminado la segunda noche desde que comenzó ese circo; estaban bajo tierra pero el paraje era menos natural que el visto dentro de una caverna, el terreno era regular y presumía que más estable, sin mencionar que era iluminado débilmente por farolas de gas que irradiaban las paredes labradas bajo mano humana y reforzadas por pesadas vigas de madera; también sentía un considerado bochorno por el poco aire que circulaba.

-Una mina subterránea–dictaminó Kyoko tras inspeccionar el terreno.

La mujer tenía razón. Dentro de esa abovedada cámara, se desembocada en túneles y galerías que seguramente se extendían por kilómetros debajo de la superficie; observaron las vías desarmadas y su nulo transito de los vagones abandonados y olvidados dentro del socavón.

-¿Este es nuestra zona de juego? –preguntó un poco incrédulo Irie al imaginarse algo más reclamante para todos.

-Si, es una sencilla mina ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Trampas mortales? –algunos asintieron mentalmente. –No deberían sorprenderse de la simpleza; la dificultad del reto se basa en enfrentar al retador y es él quien impone las condiciones para el juego. No hay necesidad de entorpecer más a los jugadores.

-Mencionó que la zona segura se encontraba a seis kilómetros metros a la redonda, por lo que presumo que primero debemos salir de esta ratonera –comentó Byakuran quien al igual que muchos examinaban el lugar donde se iban a enfrentar, mas debía admitir que el terreno no se encontraba dentro de sus especialidades, y lo mismo podía discernir de los otros al contemplar sus rostros.

-Así es. Deberán llegar a la superficie pero no recibirán más información que esa; ustedes deberán arreglárselas –observó los gestos de disgusto de los demás ante lo dicho. –Muy bien, dicho esto es tiempo de escoger quien será el jugador digno de ser la presa de nuestro cazador –ensanchó una sonrisa sardónica mientras sacaba un mazo debajo de su saco.

No obstante, antes de que el exótico árbitro se dispusiera a cortar la baraja, Byakuran se dispuso por optar por otra medida de selección.

-Si no te molesta, preferiríamos ser nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de la selección. Mientras sea al azar está bien ¿no? –interrumpió el de ojos púrpuras.

-A decir verdad no me molesta, incluso pueden hacer retahílas –una sonrisa ladina se ensanchó al imaginar a adolescentes y adultos echar suerte con semejante juego infantil. – ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van a rifar?

Miró curiosidad en los ojos ambarinos y él mismo se puso a pensar en una forma justa y transparente para la selección; conocía muy malas mañas como para saber que había formas para manipular el resultado en la baraja obteniendo así la carta más alta, y siendo Masakaki quien las iba a repartir tenía sus motivos para desconfiar del resultado.

-Me parece justo jugar _Pares o nones_ –anunció el albino al resto. –Se juega por dos participantes, uno de los jugadores elige "pares" y el otro "nones"; a continuación, ambos jugadores muestran a la vez su mano con ninguno, uno o varios dedos extendidos, a excepción del pulgar. Si la suma de ambos es par, ganará el jugador que eligió pares, y viceversa; al tener a espectadores observando nuestros movimientos es imposible hacer trampa –connotó aquella palabra mientras enviaba una mirada de desafío al ente.

-Si los demás están de acuerdo no me molesta –anunció Masakaki como su aprobación y todos asintieron dado que también desconfiaban del de sombrero de copa. –Entonces empecemos ya, debemos apresurarnos o haremos impacientar a su desafiante.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el borde del edificio mirando el falso sol retirarse. A pesar del que el frío viento pegaba en su rostro, difícilmente podría sentirlo por ser lo que era, sin embargo, disfrutaba mucho la manera en que el aire mecía sus cabellos oscuros con matices glaucos.<p>

Viró su mirada cobalto del horizonte de ese pueblo fantasma hacia la calle donde los espectros rondaban con apariencia humana que tomaban cuando no había presas a las que cazar. Ciertamente no temía por su seguridad, los ghouls sabían distinguir un ser vivo de una imitación por lo que no la atacarían, aunque tal ves la razón más acertada fuese porque presentían que ella, tarde o temprano, terminaría siendo una de ellos.

No faltaba poco para ese funesto momento, pero ella tenía a alguien para librarla de esa terrible maldición.

Tomó aliento y comenzó a entonar aquella canción que le había enseñado su madre, y a ésta su abuela y así hasta seguir algunas generaciones atrás. El significado lo desconocía pero la letra era hermosa y triste.

_La primera palabra es sueño,_

_proveniente de mi letargo._

_La oscuridad dentro de mi corazón,_

_es tomada gentilmente._

_La segunda palabra es viento,_

_indicándome mí destino._

_En los brazos de Dios,_

_agito mis alas…_

-Luce –llamó a sus espaldas en cuanto ella había terminado. Aquella mujer no se atrevía a interrumpirle a pesar de saber que la muñeca ya se había percatado de su presencia.

-Mi querida Lian ¿Has terminado de descansar? –preguntó volviéndose hacia la adolescente cubierta de vendas que ocultaban su rostro, a excepción de única y dorada orbe.

-Es tiempo de ir a cazar –anunció mientras se asomaba por la terraza revelándose adrede ante los ghouls que se encontraban merodeando en la cuadra; no tardaron mucho es transmutarse en aquella apariencia grotesca al ver un posible sacrificio. –Ahora que no se encuentran los jugadores están muy inquietos buscando carne y sangre fresca –comenzó a quitarse los vendajes de su rostro para que no le entorpecieran el trabajo.

-Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto por mi –le dijo Luce mientras la miraba. Aquella niña ya había pasado por mucho durante un infernal año y se sentía culpable en cierta forma.

-Aun te necesito, Luce –le devolvió la mirada de su único ojo.

-Espera –pidió la adulta antes de que Lian fuese a enfrentarse a los engendros. La joven se detuvo ante la petición y le miró esperando el motivo –… deja que ate tu cabello, te podría estorbar –le dijo dándose por vencida en detenerla.

Lian le miró un poco contrariada y decidió hacerle caso. Se acercó a la mujer y dejó que esta tomara su largo cabello violáceo para peinarlo con sus dedos en una coleta baja.

Luce había sido quien la había salvado y de no ser por ella, habría terminado muerta a manos de quien más había confiado. Aún se encontraba recelosa de la mayor dado su naturaleza, mas era un hecho que le necesitaba y por ello hacía lo imposible por postergar su despertar, irónicas palabras.

Sintió sus manos en su frente acomodándole el flequillo y luego sintió que le acomodaba de manera correcta el parche que ocultaba su cuenca vacía, el precio de ser una tonta y dejarse engañar por Girge.

Acarició por encima del apaño recordando como las manos de su propia muñeca se lo habían extraído mientras ella gritaba de dolor y terror, agonizando con la tortura.

-En cuanto le vea, lo mataré –dictaminó.

La mano de luce tomó su rostro para verla mejor. Sus ojos azules esculcaban la bronceada cara de la más joven en busca de tristeza encontrándose en su lugar con odio.

Iba a mencionar algo en cuanto un gruñido interrumpió la escena. Ambas miraron para descubrir a un ghoul que se había atrevido a trepar por la pared hasta el tejado en donde se encontraban y no había sido el único. La del orbe áureo distinguió algunos miembros de los adefesios en el borde de la construcción; tal parecía que no iban a esperar tranquilos a que ella bajara así que escalaron para obtener su botín, mala suerte que aquellos seres no tuviesen la suficiente inteligencia como para distinguir a quien se enfrentaban.

La de cabello cárdeno miraba con aburrimiento sin inmutarse ante la aparición. Para ella poco significaba una tropa de entes deformes; lo que ella buscaba eran aquellos seres superiores que maquinaban a los ghouls y eran los responsables de ese juego demente. Se había entrenado al filo de la muerte para derrotarlos, en especial por aquel de mirada celeste tras el cristal de sus anteojos.

Recordarlo solo la hizo enojar más por la amarga traición.

-Maldita escoria –maldijo con veneno mientras las monstruosas quimeras se acercaban asechando a su presa, mas algo detuvo su avance.

Lian jaló de la cerda para tensarla un poco y ésta relumbró mientras envolvía los cuerpos deformes y putrefactos; los papeles se habían invertido y sin saberlo los ghouls habían caído en su trampa.

La ex jugadora hizo aparecer sus llamas verdes sin necesidad de su antiguo anillo, y las distribuyó por las hebras para dotarlas de dureza y evitar que se vencieran por la fuerza con la que trataban de liberarse sus presas.

-Es con su amo a con quien deseo enfrentarme, no con un montón de mierda –reclamó mientras terminó de jalar el hilo que terminó por desmembrar los cuerpos de los ghouls en una lluvia de pútrido líquido.

-Debes tener cuidado, su sangre se ha convertido en miasma y podría ser letal al contacto –le recordó la adulta. Odiaba admitirlo pero sus conocimientos le habían ayudado.

-Si tengo suerte tal vez quede algún usuario de atributo sol tras el primer juego –dijo restándole importancia mientras se levantaba del lugar.

-Deberías unirte a ellos, podrían llegar a necesitarlos.

-Ya no formo parte del juego, además si resultan ser débiles de mente simplemente se volverían en un estorbo para mí. En cuanto vean la magnitud y la gravedad de la situación, inevitablemente la duda y el odio serán sembrados en sus corazones…

* * *

><p>Tsuna miró aterrado su mano… no, no se debía a haber perdido la partida sino todo lo contrario ¿Porqué? Era debido a la persona quien había terminado como la condenada a ser el objetivo del posible monstruo que les esperaba. Enfrentó aquella temerosa mirada ámbar quien seguía concentrada en las manos cuyos dedos sumaban un número par, y para su infortunio, ella había optado por la alternativa del non.<p>

Para ambos castaños se les hacía lejanos los reclamos de los otros, en especial del boxeador, alegando por la mujer mientras Masakaki negaba divertido por el desenvolvimiento de las cosas. Kyoko por fin elevó su mirada topándose con la angustia de Tsuna y solo pudo sonreírle para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, mientras no me atrapen estaré bien –recitó aquellas palabras que cayeron como plomo a Tsuna.

Nunca en su vida había ganado nada, es más, siempre consideraba que las apuestas y el azar eran un vano intento para sí mismo dando por sentado siempre su derrota: en los partidos siempre era elegido al final si es que no era olvidado, siempre era escogido como para el esclavista puesto de secretario del profesor; aunque trataba de evitarlos, siempre escogía el camino en el cual se toparía con bravucones que le molestarían… y así podría enumerar varias desgracias. Ahora con una victoria como esa, estaba lejos de sentirse aliviado a sabiendas de la carga que había depositado en Kyoko.

-Ustedes mismos escogieron esto, no pueden retractarse –dijo sin ningún atisbo de compasión. –Es más, deberíamos comenzar ya o sino… –apenas había pronunciado aquellas sencillas palabras cuando un alarido retumbó dentro de la excavación.

Todos volvieron el rostro para encontrarse con un cuerpo colosal a travesar la abertura hasta el recinto; alarmados no tardaron en ponerse en guardia, los servant no habían tardado en custodiar a sus amos activando sus llamas para iniciar la posible batalla, sin embargo, fue mucha su sorpresa al ver al tremendo ghoul desplomarse pesadamente al suelo; la bestia huía herida y por lo tanto no tenía intenciones de atacarlos, ahora la pregunta era ¿de qué?

-Teme… ¡Masakaki! ¡Cuánto más vas a hacerme esperar! ¡A este paso mis cuchillas van a oxidarse! –tronó la grave voz proveniente del retador.

Pronto emergió de la misma abertura la figura de un hombre moreno caminando con desidioso andar lanzando injurias a diestra y siniestra cansado de esperar.

Era un sujeto alto de pelo corto y rebelde, de gran musculatura que se revelaba debajo de la abierta chaqueta negra que vestía; su piel era de un tostado medio oscuro y sus ojos eran negros como el ébano. Lo que más llamó la atención de Tsuna, no era el parche negro que cubría el ojo derecho, sino el tatuaje con las letras tatuadas DSMK a la altura de su ceja dándole al enemigo una apariencia aún más salvaje.

-Por más que quieran retrasar sus muertes dejen de hacer perder mi tiempo que no tengo toda la jodida noche –reprochó con su florido lenguaje.

-Are, are, no tenías que deshacerte del pobre –también apareció una figura más pequeña a la del hombre con extrañas vestiduras de prestidigitador. –Tu subordinado no tiene la culpa de todo este retraso –el niño se refería al ghoul muerto en el suelo.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos llevaba un sombrero de mago negro y capa adornada con un gran lazo rojo; sus manos portaban una escoba de paja y había un paño amarillo estaba envuelto alrededor de su sombrero; sus ojos acaramelados tenían un extraño brillo similar a estrellas dándole un aspecto más inocente al crío, aunque estando en compañía del más alto, los masters infirieron que aquella apariencia no era más que una pantomima.

-Bah, hay muchos como él de donde lo saqué y con nosotros dos sobra bastante para el desafío –contestó con desagrado de saber que no estaría solo en el juego. – ¿Y bien? ¿Estos son los jugadores? –examinó a todos en la sala. –Un montón de débiles niñitas, ninguno prometedor –terminó por dictaminar.

Todos quedaren inconformes con el repentino juicio, en especial uno que no tardó en abalanzarse en respuesta a la provocación.

-Veamos de lo que estás hecho, herbívoro –anunció liberando sus tonfas para medir la fuerza del enemigo.

El impacto metálico resonó en las paredes y todos los espectadores miraban pasmados el desafío de Hibari hacia aquel peligroso desconocido, quien solo había levantado el brazo para evitar el impacto… no, si fuese la pura carne lo que había interceptado el golpe de ninguna manera habría resonado de aquella forma.

-No tengas tantas ansias por morir, mocoso.

Tsuna desde su lejano lugar pudo percatarse de la sed de sangre que emanaba del moreno: "_Es peligroso",_ fue alertado por todos sus sentidos.

Antes de poder advertir a Hibari o siquiera abrir su boca para proferir el grito, vio como la alondra fue inesperadamente despedida por los aires hasta chocar con la pared con tremenda fuerza.

-¡HIBARI-SAN! –no tardó en ir en su auxilio.

A excepción del castaño que corrió para asegurarse el bienestar de la nube, muchos no quitaron su vista de las filosas cuchillas rojas que habían emergido de los antebrazos del cuervo; fue tan rápida la acción, y apenas pudieron percatarse de la materialización del arma a escasos segundos del asalto de Hibari; ninguno se podía explicar el origen del armamento o siquiera imaginar el alcance de ésta. Pronto, la hoja carmesí adquirió una consistencia líquida y se desplazó dentro del cuerpo del hombre.

-Esos juguetes que llevas son resistentes, no llegué a cortarlos con mi Crow Claw –se refería a las tonfas, mas su halago pasó desapercibido ante la conmoción de todos.

-Veo que no hace falta las presentaciones. Él es uno de los "Doce apóstoles" dentro de los Arcanos, obtiene el nombre de James [i] –se refirió al moreno quien profirió una mueca de molestia por el apelativo –y este de aquí es su subordinado, Ginger Bread. Ambos serán sus oponentes.

-Oye Masakaki, no sé que opine el amo de esto pero no me agrada ese nombre –masculló –llaméenme Crow, ese nombre mola más –se señaló con el pulgar claramente exhibiendo el orgullo de su sobrenombre.

-"_Este hombre es un idiota_" –fue la resolución general tras oír aquellas palabras.

Su subalterno suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente tratando de asimilar el ridículo que su superior había hecho en frente de los masters. Se preguntaba por el moreno, y no él, había resultado elegido para formar parte de los doce discípulos de Messiah.

Masakiki carraspeó intentando reanudar donde había quedado. –El juego iniciará en cuanto lleve a este par a su sitio de salida, ustedes pueden aprovechar ahora para intentar salir al exterior. Será Ginger quien porte el prendedor y por lo tanto su objetivo; por su parte, el prendedor que portará Kyoko-chan será la meta de Crow.

-Viéndolo así, no hay necesidad de que yo trate de escapar –anunció el joven compañero de Crow. –Yo aguardaré en el fondo de la cueva sin movilizarme, son invitados a atacarme si gustan.

-Así que harás eso, en ese caso como no quiero que esto termine tan rápido les daré un chance para ganar –dijo acercándose a Masakaki. –Durante cuarenta minutos permaneceré en el mismo lugar en el fondo de esta mina. Igualmente son libres de ir a desafiarme aunque dudo que con eso tomen el broche de Ginger. En cuanto el tiempo acabe, será cuando me levante de mi sitio y vaya tras su amiga.

Era claro que les subestimaba… no, quizá tenía razón pero aquella seguridad con lo que lo decía airaba a los presentes. El tiempo que tenían para descifrar aquel laberinto de túneles y galerías era de gran valor, demostrarían ahí la eficiencia requerida o la incompetencia necesaria por lo que debían planear cuidadosamente todos los posibles pasos.

-Bien montón de mocosos, espero que tan siquiera uno sea lo bastante valiente como para entretenerme un poco. Les espero en el fondo de este infierno –se despidió mientras Masakaki los hacía desaparecer llevándolos hacia algún recóndito lugar dando iniciado el reto.

Una vez transportados, el cuervo caminó hacia un montículo en medio de su respectiva galería donde aguardaría el tiempo que había estipulado. Quizá debía haberles otorgado más tiempo, empero, no estaba interesado en ratones débiles que podía aplastar en cualquier momento y, dependiendo de como se desarrollen las cosas, ya sabría si otorgarles aquel título o vería si entre todos habría alguien que valiera la pena.

-¿Crees que sean lo suficientemente estúpidos como para venir directamente hacia nosotros? –preguntó su compañero con gesto aburrido acomodándose en el fondo de aquel espacio.

-He visto unas buenas caras ahí, quizá esos tres tengan las agallas para venir hasta aquí –se refirió a Xanxus, el hitman y a la alondra. –Aunque no sería la primera vez que me llevo un fiasco con personas así ¿Tú que crees Masakaki? ¿Hay alguien interesante entre este montón de ineptos?

-Quizá sí, quizá no –evadió la pregunta elegantemente. –Puede que sin proponérselo terminen en este sitio, después de todo no poseen algún mapa y no poseen indicaciones para encontrar la salida; todo se resume a que tanta suerte tengan. A pesar de todo, seguro harán lo imposible por salvar a esa mujer ya que piensan que la vas a asesinar –rio divertido –es una suerte para ellos que tu única debilidad sean las mujeres.

El otro le gruñó advirtiéndole que su burla no le era graciosa. –Las mujeres no deberían participar, no me gusta ser violento con ellas –murmuró tratando de acreditar sus palabras.

-A todas excepto a Yuno-sempai –comentó con malicia.

-Esa enferma no es una mujer, te lo puedo asegurar ¡No tiene nada de pudor! –se encrespó al oír aquel nombre que le fastidiaba. Miró ansioso la única entrada que había. –En definitiva, sino pueden con este desafío que es el más sencillo, es un hecho que no lograran traspasar las siguientes.

-Quien sabe –contestó Masakaki encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya te lo has colocado? –preguntó refiriéndose a la marca.<p>

-Si, me aseguré de no ponerlo a la vista –dijo acomodándose la ropa con una sonrisa traviesa, lo que hizo al castaño preguntarse por el lugar donde Kyoko había ocultado el prendedor.

-Entonces ¿alguna sugerencia para salir de aquí? –preguntó Fumito al resto que había quedado en aquel tramo.

Xanxus no había perdido el tiempo y había ido tras la escoria que se había atrevido a desafiarlo; por su parte Lambo también se había marchado con su servant sin dar indicaciones de lo que tenía planeado hacer, dejando al resto solo.

-Mierda, incendiemos algo y listo. El humo nos puede ayudar a salir –sugirió irritado Gokudera por no poderse movilizar.

-¡No! ¡Esa es una pésima idea! –todos se volvieron hacia Kyoko quien inesperadamente había alzado la voz. Al ser el objetivo de tantas miradas se sintió nerviosa pero decidió continuar. –Verán, no sabemos que recurso se extraía de la veta por lo que es muy peligroso hacer algo así; si resulta haber combustible mineral en estas paredes, podemos irnos despidiendo de este mundo; también ocurre lo mismo si el calor reacciona con el material y genera gases tóxicos además del dióxido de carbono.

Bien, ahora todos la veían como le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. La pequeña castaña sintió la mirada de incredulidad de sus compañeros pero el tema le era familiar y era su turno para salvar a sus camaradas después de semejante actuación de la noche anterior, en la que Tsuna y Ryohei se habían involucrado, y por ende, resultaron mal heridos.

-Mi padres es geólogo –explicó la mujer aclarando a todos la procedencia de aquella información. –Siempre escucho cosas relativas a su trabajo por lo que sé un poco del tema.

-Perdón Kyoko-chan, es que era inesperado –comentó Tsuna sin querer restarle credibilidad a su amiga.

-No importa, con tal de que sepa como diablos sacarnos de aquí basta para todos –habló Gokudera y todos asintieron.

-¿Sabes la manera de sacarnos de aquí? –cuestionó el albino directo al grano.

-La manera más sencilla sería seguir las vías férreas pero veo que no todas permanecen en su mismo sitio –miró a su alrededor examinando los restos. –Esta mina se compone de varias galerías y socavones, por lo que no puede ser una galería en avance, que tiene un solo acceso. Por lo que sé, la ventilación en una mina subterránea de este tipo se realiza estableciendo un circuito, para ello es indispensable que la mina tenga dos labores de acceso independientes; pueden ser dos pozos, dos socavones, o alternados. También dada la antigüedad de la construcción, dudo mucho que haya ventiladores que soplen o aspiren el aire, así que será más difícil guiarse con la flama de una vela en este laberinto –explicó Kyoko pensando en cualquier detalle que pudiera serle útil a todos. –Otra cosa a tomar en consideración sería el gradiente geotérmico: a medida que se aumenta la profundidad aumenta la temperatura, más o menos un 1°C cada treinta y tres metros, esto podría indicarnos que tan lejos estamos de la salida o que tan cerca estamos del enemigo.

-Toda esa información es útil pero antes de pensar en ir tras la localización del oponente es de mayor prioridad sacarte de aquí ¿Algún otro dato útil? –interrumpió el albino de ojos purpúreos.

-Bien, si es una mina subterránea por encima del nivel del valle entonces se llama mina de montaña. El acceso a estas es más fácil y se realiza mediante galerías horizontales escavadas en la ladera del valle; así mismo, el desagüe se realiza por gravedad a través de las labores de acceso. Si estuviera al fondo del valle entonces sería un descenso al nivel del yacimiento y el desagüe se haría con bombas que impulsen el agua del interior hasta afuera.

-Entonces siguiendo los rastros de agua podríamos dirigirnos hacia la salida –murmuró Shôichi.

-Pero si resulta ser una mina subterránea a nivel del valle entonces estaríamos yendo directamente a las fauces de aquel hombre –recordó Fumito. –Cualquiera de las alternativas es peligrosa y al no conocer más detalles de esta mina, todo se vuelve en un asunto de probabilidades.

-Entonces no hay mas opción que enviar un equipo de exploración –comentó Gokudera –tenemos los comunicadores usémoslos y sigamos el desagüe.

-Sería bueno que Lambo y Xanxus estuvieran aquí, ellos querían hacerle frente a James –pensó Tsuna en voz alta sin evitar preocuparse por el moreno quien también se había ido por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>Vaya, no lo esperaba tan pronto, aseguraba que la mayoría se agruparían e idearían algún plan para el asalto, como si eso sirvieran contra él; por eso se entusiasmó al divisarlo con aquel tranquilo pero firme paso mientras aquellos amenazadores ojos le advertían que iba a cobrarse la anterior humillación.<p>

Crow estremeció de la emoción. –Me sorprende que hayas encontrado este lugar tan pronto ¿cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó con una risa socarrona parándose de su sitio.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo –cortó con voz despectiva.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero ya que eres atributo nube puedo imaginar como lo has hecho. Entre nosotros hay alguien que usa sus llamas de nube a modo de radar: se dispersa las llamas en una amplia zona gracias a su cualidad de propagación, luego se utiliza las vibraciones para detectar cualquier cosa dentro del área ¿me equivoco? –el silencio de la alondra le confirmó su sospecha. Nuevamente el más alto se rio divertido, pasando sus manos por sus antebrazos. –No lo tomes a mal ¿pero no sería mejor que con esa habilidad ayudaras a tu amiga a escapar?

-No me importa lo que pase con ese montón de herbívoros, he venido aquí para morderte hasta la muerte –levantó las tonfas en señal que la charla había acabado.

-Me agradas, mocoso –confesó el moreno antes de recibir el impacto de los artilugios de Hibari. –Ginger, no te atrevas a interferir –advirtió a su compañero que miraba con aburrimiento. –Asegúrate de divertirme.

A pesar de la extensión de las cuchillas el cuervo no lograba hacer que la alondra retrocediera, en cambio el de mirada de mercurio le obligaba a una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sonrió por lo bajo, el crío era lo bastante hábil como para forzarlo a subir el nivel de dificultad.

Hibari había esquivado la cuchilla la cual pasó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y gracias a los instintos del carnívoro, fue advertido de aquella amenaza invisible que atentaba contra él; giró su cuerpo hacia atrás con gracias para evitar aquellos filamentos carmesí que brotaban de la carne de su oponente.

-Ahora veo, tienes la capacidad de controlar libremente tu sangre fuera de tu cuerpo. Usas esos anillos con hojas dentadas para abrir tus brazos y forzar la sangre a salir –señaló los pulgares donde residían las argollas, recordando como en aquel entonces había cruzado sus brazos antes de liberar las cuchillas y aventarlo por los aires; ese pensamiento hizo crujir los dientes.

-Eres bastante observador también.

-Tú… ¿eres humano? –le decepcionaría si la respuesta era un sí, empero, ninguna muñeca portaba aquel esencial líquido, estaban huecas con solo el alma que mantenían dentro.

-Si me vences te lo diré –ofertó del parche.

-Wao, mas te vale recordar esas palabras herbívoro.

Reanudaron la batalla donde Hibari podía enfrentarse a la par con aquel hombre, haciendo uso de su mayor ventaja que era la agilidad evitando los cortes del cuervo. Liberando el mecanismo de las cadenas de sus tonfas, se evitaba la molestia de esquivar aquellas briznas cortantes enfocándose en la verdadera amenaza que era la guillotina que buscaban atraparlo.

El más alto disfrutaba mucho, aquel chico tenía una fuerte voluntad lo que era esencial en aquel juego, aun más que fuerza bruta. Estaba extasiado, quería cortarlo con todo su repertorio, pero quería gozar mucho más de aquel divertido momento. Una maldita contradicción.

-Mocoso, esos juguetes molan mucho –intentó cortarlo fallando en el intento mientras el azabache saltaba para evitar hoja.

-No son los únicos –mostró en su mano una pequeña esfera con pinchos a la que sometió a sus llamas.

Las cualidades de su llama provocaron un aumento en tamaño en el extraño artefacto, cuyas púas se alargaron en su dirección amenazando con empalarlo vivo, empero, no era uno de los _Doce Apóstoles_ por nada. En cuanto la polvareda se levantó tras la colisión se reveló una barrera formada por las Crow Claw del cuervo; mediante la creación de múltiples hojas en formación había resguardado su cuerpo.

Debía admitirlo, no esperaba tener que usar esa habilidad para protegerse, incluso iba a felicitar al moreno por arrinconarlo de esa manera, pero, tan pronto levantó su vista para localizar a la nube, éste se encontraba a escasa distancia frente a él. Aunque quiso responderle, fue tardío el movimiento de su brazo derecho para hacer el tajo y Hibari fácilmente desvió el antebrazo con su tonfa para, con la mano libre, golpear con toda la potencia de sus llamas.

El torso del de parche recibió de lleno la acometida y de ella brotaba el líquido carmesí, escurriéndose por el brazo de Hibari. Decidió desenterrar su mano de la carne al ver tan pasmado a su oponente, casi como si no se creyera el haber sido herido por la alondra.

-¡Hibari! ¡Teme! –Aquella molesta voz la reconocía por lo que no se molestó en dirigir su atención a la manada de herbívoros – ¡Bastardo! ¡Debiste de habernos dicho donde ibas! – ¿Ahora debía darles un informe de sus actividades? Aquel herbívoro iba a recibir una dolorosa lección, eso era seguro.

Pronto sus pensamientos asesinos fueron redirigidos al hombre que se carcajeaba eufórico a pesar de tener el pecho atravesado. Claramente ese gesto no había agradado a los presentes por lo que los servants se acercaron para colocarse en posición de ataque.

-Creo que has descubierto la respuesta a tu cuestión sin necesidad de vencerme –comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Directo al corazón, una excelente maña –miraba emocionado la sangre de su mano complacida por aquella fatal herida. -¿Me dirías tu nombre, mocoso?

-Hibari Kyoya, recuérdalo bien porque ese será el nombre del que tomará tu vida, herbívoro.

La risotada volvió a emerger de sus labios. –Lastima que eso no es suficiente para matarme, Kyoya.

El mencionado frunció el ceño al ser llamado de aquella manera. – ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme así, herbívoro?

-A sido entretenido hasta el momento, eres de los pocos que han logrado herirme, por eso… –flexionó sus rodillas para acrecentar su centro de gravedad, tomó su mano izquierda para envolver la derecha haciendo una especie de esfuerzo.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Byakuran miraba con cierto recelo mientras observaba como las venas de Crow se acrecentaban marcándose cada vez más en la piel morena. "_Peligro_", cada una de sus células le gritaba aquello. – ¡Todos aléjense!

-Vamos a cortar…

* * *

><p>Esperaba ansioso caminando de un lado a otro esperando cualquier zumbido del trasmisor que tenía la castaña en sus manos. Reanudó su rotatorio paseo encontrando interesante el piso que transitaba… era eso o morirse de la inquietud.<p>

A pesar de haber querido acompañar al equipo de búsqueda dado que estaba preocupado por la alondra, fue dejado atrás, empero, no les culpaba; ahora no era de ayuda y con una muñeca que se oponía a cooperar, simplemente estorbaría a todos.

-Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo si sigues así, Tsuna-kun –sus palabras espabilaron al castaño, recordándole que no estaba solo en aquel pasillo: Ryohei, Fran y Belphegor también aguardaban por noticias de los otros.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, es que me mata la espera –se sentó junto a la mujer.

-Necesitas distraerte en algo, ponernos angustiados no nos servirá de mucho.

-Pues este sentimiento de claustrofobia no ayuda –miró con recelo la mina, no sabía por qué pero tenía una sensación de molestia en sitios así; con el tiempo había controlado su aversión mas no significaba que hubiese desaparecido. –Es una suerte que sepas mucho por tu padre, me refiero a las minas y todo eso.

-No sé gran cosa –se encogió de hombros –todo es gracias a las pláticas de mi padre y a que lo he acompañado a la antigua mina de Namimori.

-¿Mina? Namimori no tiene una mina –espetó Tsuna.

Kyoko no se sintió ofendida por haber sido contrariada, sonrió negando suavemente su cabeza. – Verás, aunque no muchos lo saben, Namimori contaba antes con una mina de donde se extraían recursos y mi padre hizo estudios en el sitio para ver si aún quedaba mineral que explotar.

-No lo sabía.

-Namimori tienen una historia bastante peculiar, hace un año hice un reporte de ello para la materia de ciencias sociales –Tsuna torció los labios al recordar el famoso proyecto final de aquella clase, fue una de sus pesadillas por todos los requisitos interminables. –Namimori significa "Bosque de olas" [ii] ¿cierto? –Recibió un asentimiento –pero es raro ese nombre porque no precisamente nos encontramos tan cerca del mar ¿verdad? –vio como la castaña se entusiasmaba de explicar la crónica elaborada. –Namimori era bastante diferente al inicio del periodo Edo [iii]. Era próspera gracias a la pesca y a los extensos cultivos de arroz alrededor del lago –vio la cara de escepticismo del castaño –claro, porque justamente donde se encuentra el centro Namimori alguna vez fue la cuenca de un lago. A decir verdad, la aldea de Namimori se encontraba más al norte, muy desplazada de la ciudad que conocemos hoy en día. Un día, un comerciante encontró un yacimiento de cobre y no dudó que eso haría que la aldea alcanzara un gran progreso generando fortuna del filón, sin embargo, aquella veta se encontraba en la misma montaña donde se ubicaba el templo local; te puedes imaginar lo indignados que estaban los sacerdotes y monjes con semejante proposición. La disputa fue acrecentándose hasta llegar a oídos del Shogun, Ieyasu Tokugawa, quien sin duda apoyó a la facción que estaba al favor del crecimiento y auge de Namimori.

-Ieyasu Tokugawa… –fruncía el ceño y es que era su historia y debía saberla, pero poco podía recordar del primer regente de Tokugawa –si es así entonces ¿porqué no se menciona mucho en la historia?

-Bueno, eso es por lo que ocurrió después –continuó Kyoko. –Las cosas comenzaron ir bien con la nueva y creciente industria minera, pero cuenta la leyenda que la deidad de aquella montaña enfureció por el agravio, y en castigo hizo que el lago se fuera secando con el pasar de los años; al necesitarse agua para la industria, los trabajadores no tuvieron más opción que trasladar el centro de extracción más cerca de la albufera y obviamente la población se vio reducida rápidamente. Finalmente el yacimiento de cobre no era tan grande como se estimaba y en menos de veinte años la mina fue clausurada. Los aldeanos, al verse sin su principal fuente de ingresos y habiéndose acostumbrado a la riqueza, no pudieron más que suplicar a su dios para que les regresara la bendición del antiguo lago ahora casi inexistente. Sus rezos nunca fueron escuchados y el majestuoso lago terminó por reducirse a un arroyuelo, apenas merecedor de llamarse río.

-Sorprendente, no conocía todo aquello –lo admitía, la historia nunca era lo suyo pero Kyoko lo explicaba de una manera tan fácil que podía seguirle el hilo de la narración.

-Pero no es todo. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin el dios decidió reconciliarse con los moradores de esas tierras quienes no habían abandonado la oración con la esperanza de ser escuchados. El lago nunca volvió pero la aldea no desapareció o eso cuenta el folklore.

-Supongo que fue una pena para los lugareños –suspiró.

-Ya te lo podrás imaginar…

Antes de retomar la clase de historia, ambos fueron interrumpidos por la reciente pelea que se llevaba a cabo enfrente de sus ojos.

-El príncipe es un genio, sapo idiota.

-Claro sempai, sé que sus estúpidos delirios de realeza le impiden ver la realidad –y por enésima vez, su gorro/cabeza recibió la lluvia de cuchillos de Belphegor. Completamente inmutable y con el rostro aburrido dijo –debería buscarse otros pasatiempos, sempai.

-Cállate, yo no recibo órdenes de la plebe –seguía haciendo uso de su diana humana para desahogarse; aquel crío que le había tocado por master era irritante.

-Vamos chicos, pueden lastimarse –trató de mediar Tsuna algo nervioso.

-Ushishi~ si quieres evitar que diseccione esta rana entonces tú serás el siguiente –el castaño tembló ligeramente al percatarse de aquella aura negra que rodeaba al rubio; se preguntó por la seguridad de Fran teniendo a un servant así, aunque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, su propia muñeca era bastante similar (rogaba que no fuese peor).

-¡No peleen al extremo! Todos somos compañeros –no hacía falta decir quien había proferido ese ensordecedor bramido.

-Yo no peleo, el príncipe idiota se quejaba porque estaban tardando los demás; no querer ir por holgazanería, sempai en verdad es un inútil –negó reprobatoriamente mientras al otro se le hinchaba la vena. Era el fin de esa estúpida rana, estaba decidido.

Su pésimo humor se traspasó de manera tenebrosa para los presentes, tanto que Fran casi podía visualizar las macabras ideas del rubio: le cortaría la garganta o tal vez lo obligaría a tragar mil navajas; como sea, eso no pintaba nada bien.

-Su aura asesina es bastante molesta ¿Puede alejarse? –Tsuna se preguntó si el de cabello esmeralda carecía de sentido de supervivencia porque no hacía más que añadirle leña al fuego.

-Cuando acabe contigo no quiero volver a visualizar el color verde en toda mi vida –amenazó completamente irritado de aquel rostro impávido y aquellos orbes estáticos.

-Siento contradecirlo sempai, pero por donde quiera ver hay bastante verde a su alrededor –señaló a la pared que se encontraba a su espalda.

Todos miraron con curiosidad y efectivamente vislumbraron como una sección del muro estaba tapizado con un mineral de coloración verdosa; no hizo falta aclarar que aquella observación encrespó más a Belphegor y hubiera arremetido contra el sarcástico crío si no tuviera las manos de Ryohei deteniéndole.

Tsuna miraba intranquilo esperando que el rubio no se librara del agarre del boxeador.

-¿P-pero no les parece un mineral precioso? –trato de desviar la atención.

-¿Qué parte lo es? –su vena era aún más notoria.

-¡Hiiiii! –si las miradas matasen ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra. Agradeció mentalmente que el hermano mayor fuera bastante fuerte.

-Creo que es malaquita –dictaminó Kyoko interrumpiendo el acto, completamente ajena al conflicto con sus compañeros –es el único mineral que conozco que tiene este aspecto –pasó su mano por la pared.

-Veo que conoce mucho sempai –se acercó el de sombrero de rana.

-Solo lo básico. Lo único que sé es que este mineral es un carbonato y se considera semiprecioso, aunque en la antigüedad se usaba como colorante –un pensamiento siniestro pasó por su mente al recordar algunas clases de química –… además de que está compuesto casi en su mitad por cobre.

-¿Qué ocurre Kyoko? –preguntó su servant alarmado por la expresión de la menor.

-Necesito que me ayuden a buscar si hay un mineral de color rojo –pidió alterada.

Su rostro angustiado calló cualquier queja y las peticiones por una explicación que aclarara su reacción; claramente la mujer sabía algo que ellos no y no parecía ser algo bueno. Aceptando la labor, los cuatro pares de ojos fueron esculcando cualquier rincón en el paredón tratando de localizar lo estipulado.

-¡Kyoko! ¡Esta pared tiene ese tono y brilla al extremo! –anunció el boxeador.

Tsuna observó a la castaña estremecerse y pronto sabría la razón. El castaño no era experto pero también pudo corroborar las palabras del boxeador, la tinción era escarlata y aquella apariencia lustrada no era por la humedad que recorría las rocas.

-Esta es cuprita, no hay duda en ello –murmuró una vez había inspeccionado la pared –es un mineral secundario que se forma en la zona de oxidación de los depósitos de cobre.

-¿Eso que significa Kyoko-chan?

-En esta mina se extraía cobre –ahora reconoció el mineral en la pared y miró aterrada al resto de sus compañeros que esperaban por las noticias. –Las señales de radio son obstruidas por los metales si hacen contacto con tierra. Si aún queda restos de cobre ¡Jamás podrían comunicarse con nosotros!

* * *

><p>-Una jaula de Faraday es una pantalla eléctrica, una superficie conductora que rodea un espacio hueco impidiendo las perturbaciones producidas por campos eléctricos externos. Los metales, en especial el aluminio y el cobre, impiden que la radio capte las señales electromagnéticas que transporta la señal –explicó Shôichi al exasperado Gokudera que no podía lograr hacer contacto con el resto.<p>

-Es cristiano por favor –pidió el moreno que blandía su espada tratando de detener los incesantes ataques del cuervo eufórico por la batalla.

-En pocas palabras estamos por nuestra cuenta –maldijo su suerte el albino mientras disparaba aquel cañón otorgado por Tsuna a las piernas del que se hacía llamar James. Era una suerte poseer buena puntería aunque su ayuda poca cosa podía hacer.

Crow no se echaba atrás aun combatiendo contra Yamamoto y Gokudera con las cuchillas que emergían de sus antebrazos; mientras tanto, Byakuran y Reborn colaboraban entre sí para derrotar al escurridizo Ginger, quien parecía más enfrascado en disfrutar de aquella irritación reflejada en los ceños fruncidos de los adultos.

El mago surcaba los aires evitando cualquier ataque que el par elaboraba. El albino, el único que podía equiparar su habilidad de vuelo, disparaba de su anillo cúmulos de energía que manifestaban la silueta de dragones blancos, mientras que el azabache desvelaba su magnífica habilidad para el tiroteo desde el suelo, sin embargo, ninguno de sus embates lograba conectar con el niño.

-Apenas lleva un rato en escena este niño y ya siento que quiero rellenarlo de plomo –comentó con cierta pesadez en su tono sin dejar de disparar.

El albino soltó una risotada por el comentario del hitman. –No te culpo Reborn-kun, es el típico crío toca pelotas –sonreía como de costumbre, pero se traslapaba su escocimiento.

-"_Cuando habla de esa manera, en realidad está molestó" _–pensó el pelirrojo desde su sitio seguro y privilegiado preocupado por su servant.

A pesar de haber iniciado la batalla hace tiempo, en ningún momento pudieron sentir que tuvieran ventaja sobre el enemigo.

–Agradecería que te estuvieras quieto –volvió ha atacarlo con su dragón blanco.

Ginger nuevamente evadió con una sonrisa la ofensiva del de ojos púrpuras.

-Mucho alarde pero solo te la has pasado huyendo de los ataques –le espetó el de fedora.

-Ingenuos, pero qué ingenuos –afrontó los disparos interponiendo su capa. –Es fácil para mí anular sus ataques, el que no lo haga no significa que con sólo eso puedan vencerme. Aún queda tiempo antes de ponernos serios así que no me decepcionen tan pronto.

-Ese bastardo con complejo de Harry Potter –masculló Gokudera. –Teme… ¡Fumito! ¿Aún no acabas? –reclamó al hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Estoy dándome prisa, no es sencillo renovar los brazos de Sei-chan –le daba tratamiento a su muñeca la cual carecía de sus dos miembros y tenía agrietada parte de su pecho. –Como sea, solo procuren cuidarse de ese misterioso ataque de Crow.

Gokudera chasqueó molesto los labios. Recordar aquel extraño movimiento del moreno al que combatían le hervía la sangre. Decir que se habían salvado por poco no era exagerado, solo había que mirar el estado en que quedó la muñeca del castaño con aquella acometida y es que no se explicaban lo que habían visto.

Escasos momentos de que llegaron a socorrer la alondra, el hombre del parche comenzó a crear una guadaña, pero a diferencia de las demás, ésta surgía de la parte superior de la mano derecha… en un instante había cortado a los que se encontraban más cerca; Byakuran y Reborn reaccionaron a tiempo ante el peligro y evitaron el golpe; las heridas Yamamoto no eran tan graves como los que peor suerte se llevaron: Sei y Hibari; la primera perdió sus brazos y su esternón fue dañado, la alondra en cambio, perdió sus piernas desde la altura del muslo y una de sus manos. Por sino fuera poco, el agujero que le había hecho la nube al moreno ahora solo era una mancha superficial de sangre seca sobre su torso.

-Descuiden. Me emocioné tanto que terminé usando mi Inbijiburu Burakku [iv]. Quiero disfrutar un poco más así que no lo volveré a usar o sino terminaría en un santiamén–anunció haciéndole difícil la labor a Yamoto. –Eres hábil mocoso, pero tus llamas aún son inmaduras.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con tono extenuado; se había alargado tanto la pelea que ahora se encontraba agotado.

-Si no lo sabes, no tengo la intención de decírtelo –los movimientos del cuervo eran más salvajes y certeros, parecía estarse aburriendo de la estancada situación.

A pesar de la conveniente ayuda de su master, era él quien recibía los incesantes ataques. Pronto fue despedido por una patada que lo impactó en la pared más cercana.

Suspiró frustrado. –Su amigo me dio más pelea solo, son patéticos –miraba al techo de la bóveda con algo parecido a decepción.

Luego miró en dirección a la salida donde se encontraban los masters seguros y las muñecas mutiladas. Pudo sentir la intensa mirada de la alondra mal herida e inmovilizada, aquellos ojos trataban de hacerle traspasar aquel resentimiento y el escozor que sentía.

Pudo distinguir aún a esa distancia la pesada respiración, sin embargo, la nube era recia a mostrar debilidad en su temple; pobre desdichado, si no recibía atención de su amo entonces no duraría mucho… un gran desperdicio si le preguntaban.

-¡HIBARI-SAN! –resonó haciendo eco en las rocas.

Todos volvieron su vista por unos instantes antes de reanudar sus respectivas batallas, principalmente por dos razones: la primera, no podían darse el lujo de distraerse con tales oponentes; y la segunda, porque se percataron de aquella expresión de horror en aquel rostro tras ver el estado del pelinegro.

-H-herbívoro ¿Qué haces aquí? –no pudo disimular la terrible extenuación en su voz y estaba seguro que aquel inútil no era tan torpe como para no percatarse de ello.

-¿Q-qué te ha pasado? E-estás… –habló con voz trémula y entrecortada.

-No necesito de tu ayuda –rechazó cualquier gesto de preocupación del castaño, aunque este estaba demasiado pasmado como para atender a reclamos.

Irremediablemente recordó aquel suceso al observar al moreno sin sus piernas. El remolino de imágenes inundó su cerebro y en un intento de parar tan terrible secuencia, se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¿Herbívoro? –no era preocupación, empero, cualquiera se desconcertaría tras ver aquella mirada que solo tenían aquellos que se topaban con sus peores miedos.

"_¡Tú me lo has arrebatado todo! ¡Miserable deberías morir!_"

Aquella frase se enterraba como puñal en su pecho sin dejarle respirar, era muy doloroso, tanto que las lágrimas se galoparon al borde de sus párpados, amenazando con desbordarse y romper aquella promesa que se hizo: ¡_Un asesino no merece llorar_!

-Perdóname onii-san –se disculpaba confundiendo aún más al moreno tendido frente a él.

Pronto sintió un tacto frío en su mejilla que le hizo volver a la realidad. Por fin pudo renfocar su visión para toparse la pálida mano del prefecto tratando de tocársela con un tremendo esfuerzo, ya que la máscara de la inquebrantable y poderosa nube ahora se desquebrajaba dejando sólo a una alondra que agonizaba lentamente.

-¿H-Hibari-san? –llamó temeroso, mas no por la reacción del pelinegro, sino por el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

Entró en pánico en cuanto aquella mano cayó el suelo y sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente. Aunque trató de sacudirlo sin importarle recibir un puñetazo por perturbar su descanso, los párpados de la nube no cedían a pesar del zarandeo.

-¡Hibari-san! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Hibari-san! –algo no estaba bien, su instinto le dictaba aquello.

-¡Dale de tus llamas! –le recomendó Fumito quien aún se encontraba en labor.

-¡No puedo! ¡Aún no he sellado el pacto! –le contestó casi al borde de la histeria.

-¡Masakaki! ¡MASAKAKI! ¡MASAKAKI! –Llamaba ahora Shôichi para recibir el preciado conocimiento de su Virgilio, mas el silencio fue su única respuesta –debe estar por aquí.

Algo le indicaba que su guía no se encontraba visualizando ese escenario por lo que tomó una decisión. Sin esperar a que se dignara en aparecer el de sombrero de copa, el castaño tomó el maltrecho cuerpo del pelinegro, echando todo el peso en su espalda.

-Este lugar es peligroso y Masakaki no está aquí, iré a buscarle –afirmó el castaño mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su muñeca. –Irie-san, me encargaré de sacar a Kyoko ahora que conocermos la ruta –prometió antes de partir, ignorando las peticiones del de lentes.

-Tsuna-kun –murmuró viendo como su figura desaparecía al dar la vuelta por los pasajes; pronto tendría que redirigir su atención nuevamente a la batalla.

Un repentino estallido resonó en el lugar por lo que primero se aseguró del estado de Byakuran, por ello no podía dar crédito al verle malherido el hombro del albino.

-¡Byakuran-san! –se vio tentado a correr a su lado, sin embargo la mirada que le dirigieron aquellos ojos purpúreos fueron suficiente aviso como para desechar aquella suicida idea.

Una vez evitó que Shôichi cometiera un terrible error ahora se concentró en las arañas que estaban posadas sobre la piel de su brazo. Aquel niñato le había insertado aquellos arácnidos, aunque no sabía discernir el cuando. Debía hacer algo dado que aquel niño parecía tener más de esas cosas para fastidiarlo.

-Aquellos huevecillos que les introduje, eclosionarán al chasquido de mis dedos; también va dirigido para ti, señor hitman. Solo se necesita una pequeña estimulación de la llama del sol para que emerjan de su interior y exploten ¿no es divertido?

-Mocoso… –los tenía en su mano. Si le atacaba, denotaba; si se quedaba sin hacer algo, también sería denotado.

-No se preocupen, dentro de poco terminaré con su sufrimiento. Aunque es una vergüenza que terminen así ¿y se hacen llamar servants?

-Ginger, no te sobrepases.

-Descuide sempai, estos dos no son problema –aquello hizo hinchar cierto par de venas. –Además solo faltan cinco minutos para el acto final –anunció a la concurrencia quienes se pasmaron con la noticia.

Sólo cinco minutos…

* * *

><p>-Masakaki ¡RESPONDE MASAKAKI! ¿Dónde ESTAS? –respiraba pesadamente por gritar con tanto brío y también por el esfuerzo físico.<p>

No sentía ningún movimiento de su muñeca, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que esperar, después de todo una muñeca no necesitaba respirar, lo que volvía aquella situación más desesperante.

-Tsunayoshi-kun –le susurraron justamente detrás de su oído, provocando que el castaño pegara un grito y retrocediera por el susto. –Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte –sino fuera porque Tsuna tenía cosas más importantes que pensar entonces se habría percatado de la sonrisa que trasmitía un "_quería jugarte una jugarreta, no pude evitarlo_".

-¡Masakaki! ¡Hibari está…! ¡No se mueve! –hablaba con voz entrecortada mientras sostenía el maltrecho cuerpo en su pequeña espalda.

-Ha agotado sus propias reservas de llamas de última voluntad, no tardará en desaparecer el alma de tu muñeca –contestó sin inmutarse por la preocupación de Tsuna quien parecía que en cualquier momento echaría a llorar.

-¡¿C-cómo puedo salvarlo?! –No, no podía dejarlo morir, no deseaba ver fallecer a más personas frente a sus ojos nunca más – ¡Por favor! –poco le importó el verse patético mientras le suplicaba al Virgilio.

-No puedes hacer nada para salvarlo. Él mismo se opuso a sellar el contrato con su propia voluntad así que no puedes darle de tus llamas para que el sane –vio la desesperación en los ojos del castaño.

Le era particular a Masakaki aquella genuina preocupación que mostraba Tsuna por su muñeca y claro, el castaño no había congeniado lo bastante como para entablar un lazo fuerte con la alondra, aunque ésta ya existía desde mucho antes.

Nunca sabrá a que atribuir el hecho de haberle dicho una forma para salvar a Hibari y sinceramente, quizá solo se trató de un momentáneo capricho.

-… aunque existe otra forma –comentó divertido al ver de vuelta el brillo en aquellos ojos avellanas. –No debería decírtela, y quizá sea pésima idea siquiera el comentarte el método –su mirada se ensombreció alertando al otro que hablaba en serio –puedes forzar un lazo con Hibari y convertirlo en tu servant pero el precio será un terrible sufrimiento para ti y quizá puedas morir por ello.

-No me importa –contestó sin un atisbo de vacilación en su voz.

-Ya veremos si sigues con esa actitud en cuanto sepas de que se trata…

* * *

><p>El pequeño se encontraba completamente complacido viendo como aquellas diminutas bombas le proporcionaban dolor a los servants frente a él. Lo estaban resistiendo bien, aunque quería seguir escuchando los alaridos de sus víctimas.<p>

-Vamos, la diversión aún no se ha terminado –pedía con un deje de perversión en el infantil rostro. –Griten más para mí –hizo detonar algunas arañas provocándoles daño.

Más que sentir dolor podían sentir el daño a sus almas, una terrible opresión en su pecho, similar al sentimiento de sofocación que te impide respirar.

-Resiste –le susurró al albino aunque no se encontrara en mejores condiciones.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran? –chasqueó sus dedos haciendo estallar más de esas pequeños explosivos.

Por su parte, a pesar de estarse tambaleando, Yamamoto aún empuñaba la espada enfrentándose con Crow, negándose a dejarse vencer por el cuervo.

-Esa es la actitud, pensé que te desmoronarías después de cortarte tanto. Pero ya me he cansado de ti –su tono de voz se hizo grave avisando al otro que ya no se contendría e iría serio.

-Esto es malo –dijo con su característica sonrisa despreocupada.

-Es hora de terminar esto –se abalanzó contra el espadachín dispuesto a reclamar tal vez su cabeza o como mínimo, partirle el cuerpo en dos.

Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos por cortar aquel cuerpo que apenas se percató de aquel ataque de llamas tormenta que lo tenían por objetivo. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo evitar el ataque, pero se encontraba algo desorientado por la naturaleza de la arremetida; no podía haber sido el de cabellos plateados, sus ataques eran algo parecido a pequeños proyectiles y el previo asalto había tenido forma de filosas cuchillas.

Pronto vio a la autora de aquella ofensiva. Por su parte, Sei se colocó al lado de Yamamoto.

-Gracias, te estábamos esperando –le dijo aliviado, aun recibiendo un incómodo silencio de la mujer. –Te lo encargo un momento, necesito hacer algo antes –sin más salió en dirección del otro enfrentamiento dejando al par solos.

-¡No escapes cobarde! –le recriminó Crow, mas antes de salir tras el moreno, la figura de la pelinegra vestida de kimono se interpuso en su visión. –Fuera de mi camino, no quiero pelear contra ti.

Pero no parecía importarle a la de ojos azules quien comenzó un incesante ataque. Esquivaba diestramente las cuchillas desviándolas con sus abanicos metálicos; ella también era una especialista en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que profirió unas patadas que el cuervo apenas fue capaz de esquivar.

El hombre de pronto guardó distancia de la mujer y Fumito se percató de esto; parecía nervioso pero no sabía a qué atribuirlo.

-E-ese traje es peligroso, c-cámbiatelo –tartamudeó completamente rojo.

Sei viró la cabeza confundida por la descripción a su vestimenta: era un sencillo kimono corto blanco… por donde sea que lo vieras no podía detectar aquello que el moreno denominaba "peligroso".

-U-una dama no d-debería comportarse así mostrando todo ¡Se más decorosa! –Ahora le costaba un poco reanudar el ataque a semejante hombre torpe con el género femenino -¡Tu cuello está demasiado escotado!

…

Bien, la simpatía le duró muy poco.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya se cansaron? –pregunto aquella irritante voz.<p>

-¿Tú lo has hecho~? –preguntó el albino lo que le ganó otra detonación.

-Veo que no –comentó aburrido. –Bien, creo que ya es hora que termine con esto. Ya me siento hastiado de repetir lo mismo –elevó sus mano anunciando el inevitable final.

-¡ESPERAA! –gritaron a su espaldas.

Se sorprendió de ver al oponente de Crow dirigirse hacia ellos con su katana en mano.

-Ingenuo, muy ingenuo ¿Piensas que estas en condiciones para enfrentarte a mí?

El espadachín no detuvo su avance logrando encender una vez más sus llamas azules.

-Rondine di Pioggia –lanzó el ataque mas no acertó en el niño.

El ataque golpeo el techo y se desencadenó en una pequeña brisa.

-¿Tanto te ha golpeado Crow como pare que te falle la vista? Es una lástima que no puedas salvar a tus amigos… quizá no –sonrió tronando los dedos con aire triunfante.

Pasaron los segundos y ningún sonido se escuchó de las arañas que esperaban por explotar.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a intentar a tronar los dedos pero sus armas no funcionaban.

-No te apuntaba a ti –confesó agotado. –Esta lluvia tiene el elemento de la lluvia: tranquilidad.

-Eso significa… –volteó para confirmar sus sospechas y en su lugar recibió un disparo en su pecho.

-Significa que tus arañas son inútiles –ahora era el asesino quien disfrutaría mucho torturar a Ginger. –Tú pierdes.

Estaba asombrado por lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas… y tal vez lo estaría mucho más sino fuera por un detalle que pasaban por alto.

-Es una lástima que su tiempo haya acabado… –sonrió augurando nada bueno –nosotros ganamos.

* * *

><p>Su rostro demudado observaba el semblante de Masakaki quien sonreía ladinamente tras hablarle de las estipulaciones que había en caso de aceptar el nuevo contrato. Era un tema demasiado delicado y que no debía ser tomado a la ligera, pero carecía del tiempo como para reflexionar aquella dura decisión.<p>

-Date prisa, tienes menos de tres minuto para llevar a cabo el ritual o sino será demasiado tarde para salvar a Hibari-kun –no daba prórroga aún con la agonía de Tsuna quien se debatía internamente.

Quería salvar a la nube, no mentía en ello, pero el problema era las consecuencias. Sufriría en carne propia el dolor de su muñeca y estaba seguro que aquello sería un terrible tormento… no, él ya había pasado por algo sumamente doloroso, un pecado le mortificaba tanto el alma que día y noche rogaba por un castigo lo suficientemente cruel para salvar su alma. Tal vez el cielo finalmente había escuchado sus plegarias por lo que no debía pensárselo mucho.

-Masakaki ¿me prestas un cuchillo? –pidió con tono solemne y digno, mientras el mencionado le acercaba la herramienta que necesitaba; veía emocionado por el desenlace de las cosas y quizá eso se volvería mucho más interesante más adelante.

-¿Estas seguro? –no era que le importara, solo quería ver si efectivamente había determinación en aquellas palabras. Lo que vio reflejado en aquellos orbes le dejó momentáneamente mudo…

-Hibari-san será mi servant, me rehúso a dejarle morir –contestó llevándose el arma a su palma izquierda.

Era como revivir aquel episodio cuando recién había llegado a ese espeluznante lugar; miró con ironía aquella cicatriz casi imperceptible, dispuesto a reabrirla por el pelinegro frente a él. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida acunándose en la base para después llevar la mano a los labios del castaño.

Una vez succionado el vital líquido, lentamente se acercó al pálido rostro de Kyoya. Un rastro de carmesí se escurría por su comisura lo que manchó la impecable camisa del prefecto, seguro sería regañado por eso.

Se preguntó el por qué hacia tanto por alguien así, y era un misterio que tal vez no quería saber a pesar de estar cortando su línea de vida, y no se refería sólo a la estría de su mano…

Sin perder más valioso tiempo le besó para darle de beber su sangre, sellando el futuro de ambos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toma falsa #1<strong>

Los cuerpos cayeron desplomados al suelo tras que el cuervo efectuara aquel siniestro ataque. La pelinegra miraba atónica sus brazos faltantes, mientras la alondra maldecía por no poderse poner de pie ahora que sus piernas habían sido mutiladas.

-Muy bien, quiten a los heridos del lugar –pidió Crow dándole el espacio al resto para que trasladaran a los lesionados.

-"_¿E-es una buena persona?" _–todos se hicieron aquella pregunta mental.

No supieron como catalogarlo tras ese gesto de consideración.

* * *

><p><strong>Toma falsa #2<strong>

-U-una dama no d-debería comportarse así mostrando todo ¡Se más decorosa! –Ahora le costaba un poco reanudar el ataque a semejante hombre torpe con el género femenino -¡Tu cuello está demasiado escotado!

…

Bien, la simpatía le duró muy poco.

Volvió a comenzar su ataque y en un inesperado movimiento, Crow desgarró la parte superior de la vestimenta de la morena. A pesar de tener cubierto el pecho con unas vendas, fue más que suficiente para que el otro enrojeciera de golpe.

-T-toma –le acercó su chaqueta negra –c-cúbrete con esto.

…

…

-¿Irán a estar bien? –preguntó Irie desde su lugar.

-Creo –contestó Fumito.

* * *

><p><strong>Toma falsa #3<strong>

-Masakaki ¡RESPONDE MASAKAKI! ¿DONDE ESTAS? –respiraba pesadamente por gritar con tanto brío y también por el esfuerzo físico.

No sentía ningún movimiento de su muñeca, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que esperar de ella, después de todo una muñeca no necesitaba respirar, lo que volvía aquella situación más desesperante.

-Tsunayoshi-kun –le susurraron justamente detrás de su oído, provocando que el castaño pegara un grito y retrocediera por el susto. –Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado todo este tiempo! –rápidamente le reprochó.

-Lo siento, tenía asuntos importantes.

Tsuna miró como la pierna de Masakaki trataba de deshacerse con disimulo de un pedazo de papel higiénico pegado a su zapato.

…

…

…

Por salud mental y porque estaba más preocupado por Hibari, decidió dejar pasar aquella curiosidad que rogaba por saber si alguien como el sombrerero también tenía necesidades básicas como el ir al baño.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

No se a ustedes pero esta canción me encanta, y era de esperarse por quien la canta:

Voices Yoko Kanno

watch?v=8EsuluStTBk

No debería decirles esto, pero la letra será significativa para más avanzado el fic.

He integrado nuevos personajes, Luce quien tendrá un importante rol y mi OC, quien también ayudará -a regañadientes- a nuestros amigos, además de los villanos en turno. No sé a ustedes pero a mi me cae mal a Ginger así que no esperen que aparezca de nuevo (sonrisa siniestra). También tenemos a Senji Kiyomasa de Deadman in Wonderland (por si no lo conocían) ¿qué puedo decir? Me encanta esta historia, bien goresca… además que el tipo es uno de los pocos chicos no bishoujo que me gustan, todo un macho =w= ejemmm como decía, me encanta este personaje y dije ¿porqué no?

Tampoco deberían dejarse llevar por la primera impresión del juego que di al principio del cap, puedo salirles con una sorpresita jojojo.

Para quienes tachaban a Kyoko de inútil pues ahora ya no se podrán quejar. Sinceramente este personaje no me gusta ni me disgusta, es muy plano para mí, aunque creo que por eso muchas podemos darle la personalidad que queremos, y es precisamente esta la que quiero para ella (además ya la maté en otro fic por lo que debo de darle algo de protagonismo a la pobre ¬¬).

Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos especiales quisiera aclarar algo.

**JAMAS ME MOLESTARÉ POR LAS CORRECCIONES O CRÍTICAS QUE ME HAGAN.**

Es más, les agradecería infinitamente porque eso es lo que me ayuda a mejorar y perfeccionar mi estilo de narración, por lo que siéntanse libres de hacerme notar las metidas de pata en la ortografía, cambios en palabras o hasta la ausencia de la más insignificante coma (excepto en las notas de autora, ahí déjenme ser un desastre XD).

Agradezco sus alertas y reviews con todo mi corazón, también a las lectoras ninjas que pasan solo para leerme.

Uta Koi: tendré algunos momentos en los que tendré que hacer hiatus, si no fuera por la universidad escribiría mucho más (suspiro) pero jamás abandonaría un fic.

Kai-Dancel: ya no meteré más personajes de otras series, pero es que me era difícil imaginar a los personajes de KHR con las circunstancias que imaginé para estos seis personajes, además están sobre pedido lo siento u.u pero son mangas altamente recomendables y la mayoría con gore jojojo ejemm, pero la verdadera cabecilla de esto ten por seguro que pertenece al mundo KHR. Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer aunque dado el tiempo tan largo, no me sorprendería saber que ya ni te acuerdas de esta historia T.T

bianchixgokudera25 : técnicamente aún no termina la semana… a no ser que cuentes el domingo como inicio de ésta ¬¬ cómo sea, gracias por seguir esta entrega y no matarme por la impaciencia U^^ ¿Quién es el hermano? ¿QUIEREN HACER APUESTAS? La historia de su familia digamos que está ligada a este embrollo pero no diré más (se muerde los labios).

Lauleed: si, Hibari es… Hibari =.= no hay mejor adjetivo para él. Gracias por decir aquello acerca de las escenas de acción, es que a veces me preocupo por si no se entienden y resulta confuso. Si te fascina un Tsuna torturado pues jujuju te sentirás feliz por saber qué tipo de contrato forjó con la alondra. Por ahora son 2 las unicas OC planeadas (Lian, Sei), los demás son personajes de otras series y es que me hicieron pedidos con los que no pude negarme. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

Ruby Kagamine: el dúo dinámico te envía saludos, aunque me encuentre solita =w= … Anna no baka! Me dejaste solita! Buahh (se recupera). Eso me recuerda, aún está vigente aquella oferta del final alternativo de Amargo presente? Haber si puedes darle un final decente porque no tengo mente para eso ¬¬ (suspiro).

Grace: espero no se me haya colado algún error pero no prometo nada, Anna ya no hizo la última revisión y seguramente habré cometido alguna metida de pata (suspiro). Perdón por la terrible espera en verdad lo siento. Te dejaré con la duda del hermano de Tsuna por un tiempo más, pero se abren las apuestas para ver quien acierta. Con respecto a tu segunda cuestión pues… (se muerde los labios).

Nikochan: bueno, espero haberle hecho justicia a la pobre Kyoko =w= pero bueno, pronto le tocará el turno de brillar. Lamento nuevamente la espera pero mi musa me abandonó, si me van acribillar háganlo con poco dolor TwT

Viany: espero no te hayas por vencida con esta historia, aunque no me sorprendería mucho… (aura de depresión) espero hayas disfrutado de ese 1827 y digamos que de aquí en adelante estarán juntos, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfer… ejemm eso no XD

regeryentha scheidl: descuida, si a mi no me han matado (todavía) creo que sara-chan no lo hará… pero no puedo decir mucho de las lectoras TwT como mínimo espero una turba furiosa. Por cierto si puedes llamarme Kyo-chan ^^ no me molesto, enserio, mientras no me llames con cierta beta… espero leerte que también has pausado y esperaba ¡Qué demonios! … aunque no soy nadie para hablar ¬¬

Bueno me despido. Primeramente llegará Borderland o Shadows of Judgment, y tras publicar estas dos seguiré con Ojos Ajenos y retomaré este fic, así que les pido paciencia. Créanme que ya quisiera tiempo para escribir porque quiero pasar a las siguientes sagas de los cuatro fic pero con este ritmo es malo impacientarse.

Lento pero seguro, los sacaré.

Chao chao ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

[i ]Santiago es un nombre _jacobeo_, es decir que su raíz es el nombre _Jacob_...  
>A partir de éste se obtienen otros nombres variando un poco su pronunciación o anteponiendo y quitando el adjetivo <em>san<em>... entro otros son nombre jacobeos: Jacobo, Jacob, Jaime, James, Tiago, Diego, Santiago...

[ii] Corríjanme si me equivoco pero Nami=ola y Mori=bosque.

[iii] El período Edo (江戸時代 _Edo jidai_**?**), también conocido como periodo Tokugawa (徳川時代 _Tokugawa -jidai_**?**) es una división de la historia de Japón, que se extiende desde 24 de marzo de 1603 hasta 3 de mayo de 1868.

[iv] Invisible Black, ese es el nombre del ataque de Senji ¿Ingles o español?


	8. El juego de la muerte Segunda parte

**N/A:**

**Opening primer arco:**

**Ending primer arco:**

**Sin más que decir ~**_**OWARI!**_

**Ranting:** M

**Disclaimer: **Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHT te pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencia: **Gore, asesinatos, palabras altisonantes y violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de muñecas.<strong>

By: White Aconite

**Capítulo 8:**

**El juego de la muerte.**

**Segunda parte: Ave enjaulada.**

La terrible la opresión en su pecho impidiéndole respirar y llenar sus vías con tan vital oxígeno. Por más que abría la boca como la de un pez, no era capaz de llenar ese vacío interior; entendía perfectamente que de seguir así su cuerpo no lo soportaría y su corazón dejaría de bombear en cualquier momento.

_Las cosas tristes que se van diluyendo, _

_las he ido contando._

Distinguió un cantar que sonaba como el tintineo de una campanilla de plata en medio de la oscuridad, aliviando milagrosamente la agonía de la lenta asfixia. Aunque el síntoma de sofoco permanecía, el trinar de aquella voz, que se le antojaba divina, brindaba de paz a sus oyentes.

Lleno de curiosidad, quiso hacer una averiguación del origen de esa pueril y cándida voz, incluso si aún persistía tal precaria situación.

Intentó levantarse en sus propios pies, mas no pudo lograr tal proeza. La incertidumbre rápidamente fue sustituida por pánico al percatarse que, lo que debía ser su cuerpo, no respondía ni al menor estímulo; era incapaz de percibir siquiera el tacto de la piel y realmente temió que su tiempo en la tierra hubiese expirado ya.

No lo entendía bien, y una parte de él no se esmeraba en comprenderlo, pero era como si hubiesen extraído su alma para arrojarla a un foso repleto de sombras donde sería absorbido y su existencia engullida en las tinieblas para nunca ser encontrado.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, el simple pensamiento le ponía la carne de gallina.

_Como la manzana dorada, _

_que nuevamente caerá._

Pronto un chispazo pronto se volvió en un deslumbrante resplandor, desterrando la oscuridad al olvido y envolviéndolo como una madre hace con un hijo. Sus reflejos le habían hecho cerrar los párpados para que después, tras abrirlos, deseara no haberlo hecho.

_A un paisaje que nunca antes había visto, _

_es el que he de regresar._

Quizá era la composición de la sonata el origen de aquel devastado paisaje, como una de esas canciones occidentales con mensajes subliminales dispuestos para lavarte el cerebro; o quizá ya estaba muerto y ante él se alzaba el infierno, después de todo sabía que no había sido exactamente un buen ciudadano a pesar de instaurar disciplina con mano de hierro en toda Namimori.

El resplandor se había reducido drásticamente hasta quedar en una enorme fogata, cambiando consigo su alrededor por parte de un bosque. A sus pies se alzaba un pequeño empedrado que parecía conducir hacia la hoguera, y a su espalda se extendía una larga escalinata sin saber hasta dónde descendía.

Moderando la cantidad de luz que entraba por sus ojos logró adaptarse a la ceguera provocada al ver una fuente de luz en la noche y pudo distinguir mejor algunas figuras que antes no había percibido. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquello que se quemaba no era madera apilada o algo parecido, sino una edificación tradicional… un templo para ser precisos, que se consumía furiosamente por las llamas.

Quiso avanzar, mas no contaba que no le respondiera su cuerpo como le debía, estrellándose en el piso. Recordó la mutilación de su parte inferior y pensó que correspondía a su falta de control. Se vio examinándose topándose con la gran sorpresa de no sólo ver sus piernas de vuelta, sino también de observar sangre gotear de ellas.

Sangre. El vital líquido que carecía su nuevo cuerpo de muñeca.

Fue cuando supo que algo no andaba bien.

El pensamiento encontró justificación cuando supo que aquel charco de carmín en el que había caído no pertenecía a él. Buscando el nacimiento fue cuando todo se tornó en una pesadilla.

Sin explicación o algo que le anticipara tal horrorosa visión, solo pudo enmudecer y ser testigo de los cadáveres regados en todas direcciones a sus pies. Lo más aterrador de ello no era la trágica situación, sino que podía reconocer a estas personas.

Distinguió la cabellera albina del bastardo de las bombas, a pesar de que ésta se encontraba enmarañada en carmín; más adelante, el cuerpo de Irie se tendía en el asfalto sin corresponder a la posición de su cabeza metros hacia la izquierda; la única mujer entre los master descansaba debajo de un árbol derrumbado mientras que el cuerpo del niño de rizos, quien al parecer había tratado de auxiliarla, había sido cruelmente clavado al mismo tronco por clavos de quince centímetros de longitud.

Esas parecían haber sido las muertes menos dolorosas si las comparaba con el resto. El cuerpo de Xanxus, desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cuello, se retorcía en espiral de forma grotesca como si se hubiera sido moldeado por enormes manos; los brazos y piernas del más joven de cabellos esmeraldas, apuntaban a direcciones completamente absurdas dejando entrever los huesos blancos de los músculos desgarrados; parecía un juguete roto.

Si se preguntan por el estado de la alondra, se podría resumir en que estaba demasiado aturdido por el escenario y sus actores como para sentir verdaderamente pánico. Sólo llegaba a su mente las siguientes preguntas: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Buscó con la mirada indicios de su master al recuperar la razón; ya después buscaría por respuestas, podían apostarlo.

Acordándose de la sangre ajena, su mirada se topó con un montículo metros más delante de él. Era deforme y no tenía ni el menor indicio de lo que era hasta que se acercó.

Las náuseas le atacaron por lo que se obligó a apartar la vista y dar algunos pasos atrás. Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se habían activado al mismo tiempo, mucho antes que su mente tuviera oportunidad de cavilar lo que aquella masa de carne sanguinolenta y grotesca podía significar.

No era muy apegado a Tsunayoshi, ni siquiera le conocía o agradaba, empero, un gran sentimiento de pérdida se posó en su pecho. Quizá sentía algún tipo de deuda con el castaño por haberle salvado -no directamente- ya que su corazón clamaba por una terrible sed de venganza.

Escuchó pasos subir por la escalera detrás alertándole de la presencia de alguien más. Se puso en guardia indispuesto a jugar con el pobre diablo que aparecería; a la más mínima señal y el atacaría con todo el arsenal a su disposición.

Pensaba en muchas tácticas concentradas en vencer al posible oponente, cuando distinguió unos alborotados cabellos castaños emergiendo.

Sin explicación alguna, sintió un gran alivio al ver emerger a Tsuna del último escalón, vivo y aparentemente sin ninguna herida, sin embargo, apreció la mirada opaca que emitían sus ojos. A pesar de parecer que en cualquier momento el rostro del herbívoro se rompería a llorar, su expresión se recompuso al distinguirle. Sus ojos aún trasmitían una aplastante tristeza, pero el ceño fruncido indicaba furia y decepción.

Estaba por preguntar que le ocurría, cuando de su boca emergieron palabras que ni siquiera había pensado.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dejado escapar? –preguntó como si alguien más estuviera poseyendo su cuerpo.

–En ese momento fui sincero, y si volviera en el tiempo haría lo mismo –hubo cierto grado de ternura en su voz, haciendo sonar sus palabras como una suave caricia–. Incluso ahora sigo amándote.

–No me hagas reír –contestó con irónica burla.

Así como desconocía lo que ocurría con sus labios, también no comprendía el contexto en el que hablaba con Tsuna.

–Tú provocaste esto. Para evitarlo te encerraré.

–No te lo permitiré.

…

…

_En esta, mi única vida, podré yo _

_finalmente llegar ahí._

La canción terminó, y con ello todo se disolvió como al término de una pesadilla. Sintió que era lanzado nuevamente lejos hacia una voz que le clamaba con insistencia. Supo a quién pertenecía mucho antes de abrir -ahora realmente- sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, la nana cesaba en medio de una oscura habitación. La pequeña y pálida palma cerró el reloj de mano que emitía tan significativa melodía cantada cada día al huésped que cuidaba. El calmo aliento le indicó que había logrado su objetivo y que ahora podría retirarse de aquel lugar.<p>

Dio una mirada significativa a los barrotes que le separaban de su invitado antes de salir, tratando de trasmitirle con su mirada lo que no podía decir con palabras; después de todo él nunca más podría comprenderla y ella sólo podía resignar su disculpa.

Esperaba por que las palabras de aquella canción se hiciesen realidad, y que algún día terminara todo el tormento y dolor; incluso si ella había ayudado a desencadenarlo convirtiéndose en la primera piedra.

Por ahora debía rendir saludos a _Messiah_ y rogar por alguien que pudiera detenerlo… irónicas palabras para lo que antes había sido.

–Nadie ha prohibido a los dioses orar.

* * *

><p>Los murmullos cobraban fuerza a medida que corría el tiempo, haciéndose consciente del tamboreo inconstante al que era sometido. Distinguía la voz del herbívoro, junto con la manada de inútiles, hablar acerca de escapar mientras alguien le llevaba a cuestas; supuso que no fue Tsunayoshi por la rapidez del trote, y por los estridentes gritos dedujo que eran del boxeador. Frunció el ceño ¿qué no sabía que con ese escándalo atraería a entes indeseados?<p>

Abrió lentamente los párpados tratando de avivar su adormecido cuerpo. Gruñó de molestia mientras iba estirando los músculos desde su cuello hasta los dedos de sus pies… ¿pies? Si el recuerdo no le engañaba, ese bastardo de las cuchillas le había tajado su par de piernas. Ciertamente, desconcertado, quería saber los detalles de su actual condición.

Ryohei se percató del movimiento a su espalda y le habló con exaltación.

–Hey ¡Que al fin despiertas! ¡Eso que hiciste fue extremo! ¡Ir solo contra el enemigo…! ¡EXTREMO!

Debía agradecer que aún tuviera embargado por la pereza porque si no, ya hubiese azotado el cráneo del luchador contra la pared más cercana. ¿Por qué diablos sentía el cuerpo tan agarrotado? Era como hubiese despertado de un sueño de cien años.

– ¡Onii-san no le diga eso! Fue muy temerario y estúpido –replicó de inmediato haciendo que la alondra anotara el nombre del castaño en su lista mental de gente a la que debía una golpiza.

–Me alegro que pudieras salvarle –añadió la única mujer que les acompañaba.

¿Salvarle? Ahora Tsunayoshi, no solo encabezaba la lista, sino que acaparaba el primer, segundo, y tercer lugar. Quiso añadir algo a la conversación cuando algo, parecido a un terremoto, los estremeció haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

– ¿Todos están bien? –preguntó el castaño cuando el temblor cesó. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó el rubio con melena de perro pastor.

–Fue como una explosión –trató de explicar el de cabellos esmeraldas.

–Espero que los demás estén bien. Este estremecimiento pudo ocasionar un derrumbe en las zonas más débiles de la mina –comentó Kyoko preocupada por los otros.

–Quizá estén peleando duramente allá abajo ¡Qué extremo!

Si no los había matado el terremoto, seguro que los alaridos de Ryohei lo harían en su lugar; o al menos consigo. Aun con la jaqueca, sus finos oídos captaron un débil retumbo constante.

–Silencio –ordenó Hibari tratando inútilmente de separarse de la espalda del más alto.

–Hibari-san, aún estás débil. Debes descansar –recibió la mirada más letal que podía propinar la alondra, pero Tsuna se hizo el desatendido.

–Cierren la boca malditos herbívoros –por fortuna para él, alguien más se había dado cuenta de la pequeña perturbación que se sentía.

–El plebeyo inválido tiene razón. Escuchen –Bel había ordenó colocando su rodilla en el suelo y apoyando su mano en la superficie. La oscilación emitía ligeras vibraciones que podía captar con el tacto.

Se hizo silencio y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que todos pudieran percibir el descubrimiento de la alondra.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kyoko inquieta.

– ¿Un temblor?

–No, el ritmo es más similar a un repiqueteo. Incluso está… ¿acercándose? –dudó Bel, contrariado de lo que percibía en su mano.

– ¿No les parece… pisadas? –preguntó Fran.

Todos enmudecieron porque efectivamente parecía eso. Pisadas… pisadas de algo lo suficientemente enorme o pesado como para que pudieran sentirlo, y lo peor de todo: se escuchaba con mayor claridad a medida que avanzaba el tiempo indicando que, sea lo que fuese aquello, se estaba aproximando.

– ¿Qué creen que sea? –cuestionó Kyoko.

–No lo sé –se incorporó rápidamente Belphegor, entendiendo de inmediato que debían ponerse en marcha cuanto antes –, pero no tengo la intención de saberlo.

–Tenemos que llevarte a la superficie Kyoko-chan –Tsuna comprendió el inminente peligro que aquellas pisadas significaban: había llegado la hora de la caza.

–Mierda, te dije que no debimos volver por el conejo –reclamó el rubio uniéndose al trote con los demás.

–No podía dejar a Tsuna-kun solo. No tiene medio de defensa.

–Bel-sempai no se ve muy digno ahora que está temblando de miedo –nuevamente cumplió su función de diana humana–. Eso duele sempai.

–Si no fueras mi master con gusto te daría de sacrificio.

–Me conmueve su preocupación sempai –ninguno creyó sus palabras por su desinteresada fonación.

– ¡Hibari! ¡Tú peleaste con ellos! ¡Dinos que tan extremos son nuestros oponentes!

Entornó la mirando con bastante desagrado.

– ¿Hibari-san? –insistió Tsuna y el otro solo suspiró de resignación.

–Lo suficiente como para dejar a esta panda de inútiles mordiendo el polvo –su rostro flemático apoyaba sus palabras.

–Estamos en problemas –pensó en voz alta el castaño al recordar el estado en que había encontrado a su compañero. Desconocía los hechos de la batalla con el que se hacía llamar James, empero, conocía de primera mano lo poderoso que podía ser el moreno por lo acontecido en la cueva el día anterior. Se tomó enserio la amenaza.

–Debemos separarnos –como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Fran y Tsuna llegaron al mismo dictamen.

– ¿Van a abandonar a Kyoko? –preguntó alarmado Ryohei.

–Ushishishi no sería mala idea.

–Debemos ganar tiempo contra esos dos. Lo mejor sería conducirlos hacia otras galerías –comentó Tsuna.

–Ellos van por la chica, y a no ser que tengas un disfraz de colegiala a la mano será inútil.

–Como siempre, Bel-sempai es corto de vista –el otro pensaba en una tortura para el menor cuando notó un aire de seguridad emerger de Fran–. Tengo un plan para confundir al enemigo pero necesitaré de su ayuda sempai.

–Shishishi, la princesa pide ayuda al príncipe. Interesante.

–Yo más bien diría al bruto cazador –toda credibilidad quedó arruinada y le ganó otros cuchillos en su gorro de rana.

– ¿Puedes en realidad hacer eso? –fue la pregunta de Tsuna.

Todos detuvieron la carrera para coordinar los movimientos que estaban creando sobre la marcha.

–Conseguí una herramienta la pasada noche y creo que podrá ayudar en esto. Mi técnica no es perfecta, pero servirá el tiempo justo para darles una oportunidad –añadió sacando los proyectiles de su cabeza.

– ¡Eres valiente al extremo! Confío en ti –su efusividad fue sustituida por genuina entereza y seriedad, haciéndole ver mucho mayor a lo que su edad representaba.

–Por favor, no vayas a hacer nada peligroso –añadió la joven.

– ¿Nada más peligroso de lo que está haciendo Kyoko-chan?

–Seguro. Aún necesito a éste idiota –dijo Bel empezando a caminar en dirección contraria. Al pasar junto a Fran le jaló del cuello por la espalda.

–Se-sempai, n-no puedo respirar –el servant le llevaba caminando al revés sin oportunidad de poder componer su postura.

–Calla rana, tenemos trabajo. Más te vale no salir con una estúpida broma que haga perder mi tiempo, o si no te disecciono.

Tsuna vio partir al par hacia su nueva misión y decidió que ellos tampoco debían fallarle a los que hacían posible que siguieran en el juego.

–Nosotros también debemos partir, Kyoko-chan.

Sin mediar palabra todos reanudaron el escape orando por el éxito de sus compañeros. Sabían más de sobra que a partir de ahora todo se tornaría peor.

* * *

><p>No le agradaba aquella forma, se volvía enorme y demasiado lento en comparación de su forma "humana". Su ataque se reducía drásticamente relegando a su cuerpo a convertirse en una absurda fortaleza con la dura coraza que cubría su cuerpo. Así no podía cortar algo y todo se tornaba aburrido por no poder batirse en duelo como él gustaba. La causa de tal molesta decisión era la protección de Ginger justo cuando aquel trio de muñecas lo habían acorralado; tuvo que admitirlo, la estrategia fue casi impecable.<p>

Las pesadas pisadas eran muestra de su cuerpo alterado; tanto en peso como en los tres metros de altura que acompañaba su transformación, más en un sitio tan estrecho como aquel que le resultaba inconveniente. Decidió regresar a su forma de _cuervo_ antes de seguir con la persecución.

El vapor empezó a emerger de su cuerpo, sobretodo de su boca con gruesos dientes como si fuese una válvula de escape. A medida que el vapor se liberaba, su obscura coraza se transformaba en piel con tez bronceada. Las marcas rojas en patrones de líneas rizadas que se extendía por ambos brazos hasta el costado izquierdo de la cara, se volvieron oscuras cuando la piel volvió a la normalidad, para que después el tatuaje se desvaneciera en la piel.

Mientras que su anchura disminuía, echó un vistazo a la entrada sellada por la colisión de las rocas metros atrás; no había sido su intención desplomar parte del techo, y debía verlo venir con el colosal cuerpo de su estado despertado. No era hipócrita cuando esperaba que los jugadores no hayan sido aplastados por las rocas del derrumbe.

–Gracias Crown-san, pero podía librarme fácilmente de ellos –le acercó el abrigo negro y el apóstol se lo colocó una vez su torso volvió a su medida normal.

–No quiero que uses esa habilidad. Estarán en desventaja si buscas cambiar de cuerpo cada vez que te encuentres arrinconado.

– ¿Por qué le interesa? No son más que insignificante humanos, si lo deseamos podemos matarlos.

–Nuestro deber es probarlos. Además no me gusta usar artimañas en una pelea –le amonestó indicándole implícitamente que deseaba un duelo con honor.

–Con esa forma de pensar pareciera que quiere que esos humanos ganen el juego. No olvide que lo que más queremos…

–Ya sé. Salir de este mundo prisionero y tener una vida real, no solo una imitación burda.

–Entonces deje la compasión a un lado. Solo le entorpecerá.

– ¡No es lástima! –le interrumpió hastiado. –Si vas a sermonearme te advierto que pares. Solo busco una pelea que me lleve al límite… ¡Que me haga sentir vivo!

Suspiró resignado peinando su cabello con su mano.

–Tanta mierda nos llega de ese mundo… no entiendo sus ansias por ir allí. Al menos aquí puedo disfrutar de buenos combates.

–Lo que yo no entiendo es lo que vio _Messiah _en usted para darle semejante título.

–Deja de escupir tanta porquería, Ginger. No seré tan lúcido como otros arcanos, pero no se necesita más de tres dedos de frente para saber que me detestas desde que te arrebaté el puesto que querías. Ni siquiera busqué competir por ese estúpido título.

El benigno y cortes rostro de Ginger pronto se trasmutó en una mueca de sumo desprecio. Los destellos de sus pupilas fueron atenuados por una impresionante cantidad de odio virulento que impresionó al moreno. No se trataban mucho, eso era cierto, sin embargo, todo sentimiento o emoción quedaba resguardada tras una pícara sonrisa y una mirada condescendiente. Verle tan rabioso le dejó desencajado.

–En verdad que es cómodo vivir en la ignorancia ¿no? –dijo Ginger con asco casi escupiendo las palabras entre los dientes fuertemente apretados –. Si tan sólo recordaras serías el primero en buscar salir de esta jaula.

– ¿Recordar qué? –no era su intención responder a la provocación, mas algo perturbador se escondía en esas palabras.

El otro se rio con histeria y se alejó flotando en su escoba. Sabía cómo desquitar su disgusto.

–Iremos por separado desde aquí. Ruegue en que esa mujer sea encontrada por usted, porque no querrá lo que planeo para ella.

–Bastardo… ¡No tienes porqué asesinarla! –solo recibió una sonrisa escalofriante disfrutando el hecho que estuviera sin poder para impedirle el paso; lo malo de su transformación era que su cuerpo se sentía entumido durante algunos minutos.

Aquellas palabras habían dado cuerda a su siniestro deseo. Así que, más motivado que nunca, partió en busca de su víctima.

–Marcho antes sempai.

* * *

><p>Ciertamente odiaba al resto de los arcanos por una sencilla razón: desde un principio él siempre fue una muñeca…<p>

A pesar de nunca exteriorizarlo siempre envidio la procedencia del resto; incluso se daban la decencia de olvidar lo que dejaron atrás en pos de convertirse en verdaderos monstruos del juego. Él mismo tenía un sueño a lograr y ninguno se interpondría. Si ni su anterior amo pudo evitar que cobrara venganza por el favor que cometió en vida, mucho menos un grupo de ineptos, que en su mayoría, se deshicieron de sus memorias.

Debía ayudar a completar el ritual con el fin de deshacer el sello que los mantenía encerrados. El medio más efectivo era claro: el miedo. ¡Qué mejor que una tortuosa muerte para despertar los temores más básicos en los demás jugadores!

Sus finos sentidos captaron pronto la presencia de personas metros más adelante y dispuesto a divertirse un poco, levitó a prisa.

* * *

><p>–Hubieras mantenido esa forma, es una gran mejora.<p>

–No tengo la intención de cumplir sus fantasías, sempai depravado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Si. Lo corté a la mitad T.T pero esa parte me ha dado mucha lata -he tratado de terminarlo desde diciembre- y ya es la cuarta vez que lo cambio porque no me convence. Por lo que en vez de venir esta saga en tres capítulos, a lo mejor se extiende hasta cuatro, dependiendo de lo que agregue en las escenas de acción. Quizá pueda subir la siguiente parte pronto porque tengo escenas intermedias, lo que me falta son las peleas y mi musa no pone de su parte.

Perdí el avance aunque creo que fue para mejor porque pude agregar la parte inicial que no formaba parte del original. El sueño es de mucho peso para capítulos futuros.

Ya veremos lo que ideo Fran y Bel para el siguiente capítulo.

En cuanto a Hibari, no fue un sueño de cien años, pero si fue despertado por el beso del príncipe (¿?). Si se entera, seguro que Tsuna no se lo pasará bien *inserte sonrisa siniestra*. ¿Quieren que se entere?

Comentarios, reviews, críticas, tomatazos y crucios son bienvenidos –pero procuren dejarme viva (_ _;)

Chao chao ^^


End file.
